New Country, New School, New Mystery
by Rainpath-1252
Summary: 200 years ago, Ciel became a demon, and in that time, he hasn't been doing much. But now, Ciel decided to take on a new mystery, centered in Japan where students across the country have gone missing. The school with the most missing kids, Ouran. Going undercover with his butler, Ciel dreads the day he started school at Ouran, and ever accepting this mission.
1. New School, New Mission

**AN: HEY What's up? Nothing? Good. Any who, my first official real story. I've poster others but deleted them. Why? Don't know, I just kind of forgot about them. So hey, PLEASE review cause I like it when people tell me things I need to fix. Oh and enjoy too. What am I forgetting? 'Thinks while walking around.' Hmmm. 'Snaps fingers' Oh yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Black Butler or Ouran High School Host Club... sadly. I wished I owned both, but I don't**

**ENJOY!1 **

* * *

The school was large, one of the first things that Ciel noticed about Ouran High school. The second was the color of the rich school. He growled, his dark blue eye –the other covered in an eye patch- narrowed slightly in anger and annoyance. His blue hair fell in front of his face, covering most of his eye patch. His hands at the side of his new school clothes, a light blue shirt that was accompanied with black pants, clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turning white as he hissed, "Why is the school pink?"

But no one was there to answer him. He sighed as he remembered where his butler, Sebastian was, and instantly regretted ordering him there. Sebastian Michaelis, a butler, a demon, who made a contract with Ciel for his soul, but he never got to eat the tainted soul because of events with a couple of other demons, and now Ciel is a demon himself.

He slowly walked to the school, fuming at all of the bright colors he had to wear. If Ciel had to pick, he would only wear dark colors like dark blue, but no he had to wear a sky blue for his new uniform. As he got closer and closer, he could see many teenagers milling about in the gardens, laughing and talking with their friends and having a good time. The males were in the same uniform as him, but the females of the school were dressing in a yellow dress with a red bow tie on top of a white collar. Ciel grimaced to himself in disgust as he walked into the garden.

Students around him started whispering to their friend, pointing in his direction with questioning gazes. With his demonic hearing, he could hear every word each student was saying.

"What is with that eye patch?" One girl asked another.

"I don't know, but he looks really cute in it," the other girl replied back to her friend as they continued to whisper about him.

"New student with an eye patch, what is he, a pirate?" A tall male student with brown hair mocked with a teasing glint in his eye. Clearly, Ciel was meant to hear it, no matter if he had great ears or not. He ignored each student though and walked closer to the school, his chin held high up in response to the other students.

The whispers continued even when he was officially in the building, the shadows looming over him, ready to catch the boy and pull him into the darkness. Ciel would love that if the black shadows did just that, he hated being out in the light, he'd rather be shrouded in black, especially with so many kids talking and asking about his eye.

That is when laughing ensued from up ahead of Ciel. The source came from two males who were running, their eyes closed. They were twins, identical, with bright ginger hair. The only difference, Ciel noticed right away, was that, one of the twin's hair was swept to the left, the other to the right. They were running, at high speeds, laughing over their shoulders, their eyes closed. The problem, they didn't notice Ciel, and before said boy could jump out of the way, the three crashed. Ciel fell to the floor, landing harshly on his back, his eyes wide and the other two stumbled on top of him, before the force of their running back them roll across the ground.

Growling with anger, Ciel stood up quickly, rubbing his back at the slight pain. He doesn't feel much pain anymore ever since he became a demon, but since he was only around 100 years old, he was still a kid, which meant he still felt a tiny bit of pain. The two twins were slower in standing up, each groaning with pain as they rubbed their heads. When they stopped, the twins looked at each other, and one of them grabbed the other's chin, forcing his head up. "Kaoru, are you okay?" He asked his twin, bringing their faces close together.

Ciel could see the newly named Kaoru gulp as he stared into his brother's eyes. "Hikaru, of course," he whispered back, and Ciel felt bile rise up in his throat in anger.

"You idiots," he shouted loudly, causing others to look at their direction. "What were you doing running in the halls, much less with your eyes closed? If you do run in the halls… KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN AND WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

Hikaru scowled at Ciel and rolled his eyes while Kaoru looked down at his hands sadly. Crossing his arms, Ciel glared at the twins angrily as another young boy walked up, shaking his head. He was around Ciel's height with big brown eyes that shine brightly. "Sorry about those two," he apologized to Ciel in a high voice, "They are very… mischievous."

"Tch," Ciel snorted with a quick roll of his eyes, "Well teach them to be good." The boy smiled at Ciel until his face lit up with recognition.

"Hey, you're the new kid," he said and his smiled only brightened. "I'm Haruhi. What's your name?" Ciel only stared at Haruhi with an interested gaze. The boy, Haruhi, was very well mannered, and more mature than most young teenage boys.

Since Haruhi was kinder and didn't run into him, the bluenette decided to answer his questions, "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." Haruhi then held out his hand and looked at Ciel expectantly. This made the new kid tilt his head in confusion. "What?"

"Can I see your schedule?" He asked kindly and Ciel sighed, fishing out the paper from his pocket before handing it to Haruhi while Hikaru and Kaoru, after getting over their brotherly love, jumped behind Haruhi and peered over his shoulder.

Haruhi blinked, quickly reading over the black ink. "You have the new teacher too for math huh? Do you know anything about him?" Ciel shook his head, but he was lying to the three students. He knew the new teacher very well, in fact, the professor was Sebastian Michaelis, and the demon he made a contract with and was the master over. Because of… recent events, Ciel and Sebastian decided to go undercover as a student, as Ciel looked like a first year in the high school division, and a teacher, as Sebastian looked like he was 25. It was perfect as Ciel could get gossip from students and Sebastian from teachers.

"Why would I know anything, I am the new student here." These people were idiots. Did they really expect him to know about the new teacher when he was new himself? Well he really did know, but he didn't want these idiots knowing about that, he and Sebastian are supposed to be undercover.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head closing his eyes as a small line of red overtook his nose and cheeks. "Right, sorry about that." That is when Ciel looked over Haruhi's shoulder as the twins who were whispering softly to each other and tossing glances at Ciel.

"What are you two idiots whispering about?" He growled his question out, making Haruhi turn around in confusion to stare at his friends. The two twins backed up out of their huddled with identical devious smirks as they stared at Ciel.

"Oh we were-" Hikaru started the sentence with Kaoru picking up the next part.

"Talking about-"

That is when both twins spoke at the same exact time, "Taking you to meet our club." They said the last part rather fast, causing Ciel to narrow his eyes as he tried to decipher what they were saying, but Haruhi was shaking his head with wide brown eyes laced in worry. The moment Ciel understood, the twins grabbed his arms and started to drag him across the halls.

Ciel kicked and struggled to get out of their grip while shouting curses at the two to let him go, but their hold on his arms were tight and not planning to let go of Ciel just yet. "Unhand me you fools!" He shouted as he was tugged through the school. Curious glances from others burned into Ciel as he groaned. He could feel his face heat up with embarrassment. Because of these two idiots, nobody in the school was going to forget this.

But the twins only laughed at whatever Ciel screamed at them. Laughing, they were laughing! This outraged Ciel as he felt anger boiling up inside his body. If they didn't let his go in less than a minute, Ciel knew his demon side was going to make an appearance and there was going to be two less students attending Ouran High School, a pair of twins more specifically.

Luckily though, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped running, letting Ciel go as the demon stumbled forward a bit as he tried to regain his footing on the ground. He was breathing heavily, his hands placed on his knees and his back hunched over as he greedily gulped for fresh air. "I am going to kill you two?" He threatened glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru. The two gingers only grinned and the one on the left –Ciel couldn't tell them apart- flicked his wrist.

"If you do kill us, we'll come back to haunt you," Hikaru stated and Ciel growled, his fists clenching into fists as he took a threatening step toward the two students. "But hey, we are here." This made Ciel stop in his tracks as he glanced around his surroundings. He was just in another part of the school, but the three stood in front of a large door. Looking up, Ciel read the sign, Music Room #3, he read in Japanese. Ever since he became a demon, Ciel had a lot of time on his hands to learn the languages of the world.

He crossed his arms, uninterested in the door. "So, it is just a door." Hikaru and Kaoru gasped and jumped in between Ciel and the brown door.

"But it is behind this door that is so amazing," Kaoru said with wide eyes, well at least Ciel thought it was Kaoru, it could have really been Hikaru but he didn't know which twin was which.

Ciel sighed and moved his hands up to his forehead to rub his temples in annoyance. "Look tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, if you don't bring me back to the front of the school, I really will _hurt _you."

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and moved to open the door. As it slowly opened, rose petals flew out, hitting Ciel in the face. "What the hell," he muttered, brushing the red petals away and pawing them to the ground. He looked up to see a small little boy with messy blonde hair and large brown eyes right in his face.

"Hi!" The little boy chirped happily, his hold on a pink bunny growing tighter as he gazed at Ciel with a curious look. Ciel scowled at the boy and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru to find that they entered the room already. "My name is Honey! What's yours?"

"None of your business," Ciel snapped, but Honey looked unfazed by Ciel and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "What is with this school and pulling people around?" He pulled his hand out, only to see that he couldn't. This little boy had a very tight grip on his hand, nearly crushing the bones.

"Hey, let go!" Ciel yelled, grabbing onto the boy's wrist with his free hand and tugged with all his might, trying not to let his demon strength show. "You stupid little kid, let go!" He definitely did not like this school. Gossiping students, crazy twins, and little kids who should be in elementary school with an amazing grip.

Honey stopped moving and Ciel breathed a sigh with relief until the tiny boy turned around, tears in his eyes. "You think I am stupid?" He asked sadly, his bottom lip quivering as he was on the edge of tears.

This made Ciel roll his eyes. Like he had any sympathy for others? "What are you deaf; of course I called you stupid." That is when the boy's attitude took a 180 and he was immediately smiling again brightly up at Ciel.

"Okay," he squeaked and dragged Ciel farther into the room where at the center was a pair of couches, separated by a large elegant coffee table. On one of the couches sat two boys, one with golden blonde hair and an interesting pair of violet eyes, his mouth moving like the speed of light as he talked to the person next to him. The guy who was getting his ear talked off had raven black hair and his eyes were a stormy gray framed by glasses that shined to hide his eyes. His fingers danced across a keyboard, the screen lighting up his pale face. Across from them on the other couch was a tall onyx haired man also with gray eyes, but a darker shade. He sat up straight, his eyes staring straight at Honey.

Hikaru and Kaoru then came up to the struggling Ciel, each placing a hand on his shoulders. "This is the Host Club crew!" Hikaru(?) yelled happily, his free hand gesturing to the boys sitting on the couches as Ciel was slowly dragged over to them.

"Let me go!" Ciel shouted once again in a last attempt to get out of Honey's grip. And yet again Honey didn't listen as he stood in front of the four boys, a bright smile laced on his face as he pulled Ciel over.

The boys looked up with interest as the blonde immediately stopped talking. "Look who Hikaru and Kaoru brought. He should join!"

"I don't want to join your stupid club," Ciel growled as he finally yanked his hand free, a red handprint imprinted on his wrist. He was about to take off when he noticed that the twins stood right behind him, guarding him from running off. The blonde stood up, crossing his arms as he bent down a little, his eyes narrowing as he looked Ciel up and down. "What?" Ciel snapped with a growl.

How many times did Ciel have to say he didn't want to be there to get it through their thick heads? He has only been in there for less than five minutes and he already despised this group. He just wanted to be left alone to hide in the shadows and just be alone. Gah, he wished Sebastian was with him right now so he could have the demon knock them out and he could leave. But right now, Sebastian was being introduced to the other teachers and getting ready for his first day of teaching tomorrow.

The blonde's eyes widened as a smile quickly overtook his frown as he wrapped his arms around Ciel in a tight bear hug, leaving the boy gasping for air, his arms being squeezed to his body. "You are so cute!" He squeaked making Ciel wheeze.

"Unhand me, or I will have your head!" Ciel gasped out of his mouth as the blonde quickly let go of Ciel as the bluenette placed his hand on his chest and greedily sucked in air. He looked up and glared darkly at the blonde, his eye flashing magenta for a quick second before changing back to its original dark blue color. The blonde's eyes widened as he ran behind that ebony with glasses, who recently stood up to greet Ciel.

"Mommy," the blonde whispered, and 'Mommy' (?) sighed, "He's scary; his eyes flashed a different color."

Mommy rolled his eyes. "It must have been your imagination Tamaki." He looked to Ciel and smiled, holding a hand out to shake Ciel's hand. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ciel actually blinked in surprise at Kyoya's voice as he sounded a lot and acted just like Sebastian. Not only that, he also resembled the older demon slightly, especially with the hair color. The main difference between the two were there eye colors as Kyoya had gray eyes and Sebastian has red eyes that from far away, one could mistake the color for brown.

The young demon hesitated before grabbing the extended hand. "Ciel Phantomhive." Kyoya smiled and bowed slightly, placing his right hand over his heart.

"I am sorry for my friends, they are… a little crazy," Kyoya apologized as he straightened his back and Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms. A little crazy, from the three he met, they were very crazy. At least Kyoya had little manners unlike the rest of them. But, then again, there was still one more he hadn't met yet. "Ah, Haruhi, there you are, have you met Ciel Phantomhive yet?" Ciel turned around to see the feminine boy walking into the room after he closed the door with a small smile.

He nodded his head as he walked closer to Ciel with an apologetic look plastered on his face. "Yes I have. I met Ciel after Hikaru and Kaoru ran into him." Honey then again latched onto Ciel, jumping onto his back.

"Ciel-chan! Do you want some cake? We have many flavors of cake here!" Honey offered and Ciel unlatched the kid from his back and threw him off onto the floor.

"I don't want cake, and I don't want to join your stupid club, I just want to leave!" Ciel shouted and Tamaki cried in anguish and ran to a corner of the room. "What's up with him?"

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, placing on hand on his forehead. "Tamaki is just sad that you called his club stupid. He is the president of the Host Club," Kyoya explained before opening his black journal and writing something down in it. One of Ciel's eyebrows rose as he stared in interest at the journal that Kyoya was scribbling away in.

"Oh come on Boss, this club isn't stupid," Kaoru told Tamaki as the blonde's head poked up at the carrot top's words. He stood up in the blink of the eyes and bolted to Haruhi, wrapping himself around the small boy's arm.

His eyes were wide and round as he stared hopefully at Haruhi. "Do you think this club is awesome?" He asked with a large smile, his white teeth flashing. Haruhi seemed to hesitate with his answer.

"Uh, well the club is dumb but, I wouldn't have it any other way," he chose his words carefully which looked like it lifted up Tamaki's spirits. Ciel rolled his eyes once again, turning around and heading toward the door until Tamaki spoke once again.

"Have you guys heard of the new teacher?" He questioned, letting go of Haruhi to stand next to Kyoya. His gaze was mainly directed to the ebony, but the rest of the room heard him. This included the boy who still sat on the couch.

Kyoya barely looked up from his journal and sat on the couch. "His name is, from what the school's databases state, Sebastian Michaelis. He once lived in England until he moved here. There was nothing else about him. Quite odd actually, usually the reports state more than just name and where they once lived," he explained as he finally put the journal down and instead grabbed his laptop, quickly opening it up, and once it was loaded with the screen illuminating his face, he typed away again. Ciel scowled at Kyoya, making a note to watch out for the ebony.

"From what we heard" Hikaru put in his and Kaoru's two cents while the latter finished up the sentence for him.

"No students have seen him yet." Kyoya nodded his head.

"All true," he responded, "This Sebastian Michaelis though, will be seen by all tomorrow when he starts his first day of teaching, taking over for the old sensei." Tamaki shrugged his shoulders and hopped onto the couch, a smile, once again, plastered on his face.

"Well, let's not get him on our minds, the Host Club is about to open up. Ciel, do you want to stay and try it out to see if you like it?" The club's attention was once again stationed on Ciel who had one hand on the door knob, ready to turn it and bolt out of the room. He pondered if he should stay or not. He really didn't want to stay and 'entertain' bored girls. He wanted to go to his mansion that he bought here in Japan and just relax. Ciel just wanted to get away from this school and return home to England.

But he remembered what Sebastian advised him from the beginning of their mission when they planned to come here to Ouran. _Bochaan, do whatever it takes to figure out what is going on. _This was his chance. The Ouran High School Host Club, many girls who probably love to gossip come to this club to be entertained. This was his chance! He smirked as a plan started to form in his mind as he turned around to face the group. He quickly changed his smirk to what he thought was a genuine smile.

"Yes, I'll try it out. Maybe the club isn't so bad."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mentally groaning in his head, Ciel stared at the tiny group of girls that formed around him. "So Ciel, is it official that you are now part of the Host Club?" A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes asked as she tilted her head slightly. Ciel sighed in his mind and brought out some of the words and phrases he learned from Sebastian over the years to charm young women.

"I have not decided yet Milady," he answer, placing his right hand over his heart and bent his head slightly, moving his eyes up to stare at the girl with a polite smile. "But, maybe you and your beauty can help convince me to stay." The girl blushed and squeaked slightly as she moved one of her hands to her lips with a small "oh" escaping her mouth.

Across the room, Ciel could hear Tamaki gushing to Haruhi and Kyoya. "Oh he is just perfect for the Host Club! We need to convince him to stay! " And right at that moment, laughter rang through the air as Ciel looked around for the source. A tall podium rose up from the ground. A girl was standing on the podium with light brown hair and a large bow in the back of her hair as she stared at the club with big light brown eyes.

"Shit, what is wrong with this place? Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Ciel cursed with wide eyes and a slightly scared look as he jumped off of the couch he was sitting on. Haruhi walked over to Ciel, placing a hand on his shoulder to quite Ciel down.

"I asked the same thing, especially when a cage dropped from the ceiling before," he said and Ciel glanced at him with a very confused look.

"What?" He asked low and Haruhi just shook his head and looked up at the girl who was pointing dramatically at Ciel with a gleaming smile. She then placed the same finger on her chin, her eyes scrunching up. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Blue hair, blue eyes…err… eye really, one eye patch, suit perfectly clean with no wrinkles. He is mysterious and loves to curse. I'd have to say he is the Well-mannered Bad-boy type. Along with the fact that he has a deep dark secret," she declared, slamming her fist into her open hand. Ciel could feel his free eyes twitch as he frowned.

"Bab boy," he muttered, glaring up at the girl. "Who are you exactly?" She placed her hands on her hips and winked.

"My name is Renge, the Host Club's manager," Renge introduced herself with a lavish smile. Ciel continued to feel his eye twitch as he turned his attention to Tamaki.

"I don't like your manager," Ciel hissed to Tamaki. Renge seemed to hear him and giggled with a blush forming across her nose and face.

She sighed softly and clenched her hands together, bringing the up to her cheek as she nuzzled them slightly with closed eyes. "Oh he is the perfect bad-boy type. I really want to see his soft side now." Other girls across the room squealed at the thought and immediately, three latched onto his arms, all of them pushing their cheeks into his blazer. Ciel scowled in disgust as he tried to shake them off.

"Get off of me you stupid girls!" He yelled angrily which only made the three grab on tighter and others across the room sigh in content as they gazed at him lovingly. Ciel could only wonder, his arms still shaking, at what was wrong with the students in this school. Were the only normal ones him, Haruhi and Mori, maybe Kyoya to a certain extent? Tamaki was a gushing idiot; the twins were two mischief devils with a brotherly incest, Honey looked too young to be in the third year and the girls were all squealing freaks!

"He is so cute!" Tamaki cooed and also grabbed ahold of Ciel in a large bear hug, breaking the girls' arms apart from Ciel. The blonde lifted Ciel in the air and spun him around in circles.

"Tamaki-senpai, let him go," Haruhi ordered softly, and Tamaki reluctantly released Ciel who plopped onto the ground breathing heavily as he greedily gulped in air again for the second time that day.

"I hate this place," he muttered over and over again to himself as he picked himself up off of the floor. He really did hate this school. He would rather be back with Alois Trancy than with this bunch of idiots. Oh how he couldn't wait for this stupid mission to be over with. Sebastian must have been having a better time than him right now.

But, Ciel thought to himself with a smirk, he knew about how females just loved Sebastian, and with many young female teachers here, they were probably all over him right now. Ciel would love to see the demon's face being harassed by a bunch of teachers. Sebastian couldn't even handle Madame Red when she grabbed him from behind. Ciel remember smirking at how even the teacups the older demon held at the moment shook when his Aunt grabbed him.

Brushing dirt off of his pants, Ciel turned to look at the Host Club. "I must be going now, it is getting late and I must be getting home," he said his goodbye and turned around to leave. He practically threw himself at the door to leave in hopes that no one would stop him this time. Ciel was lucky; there was no one that went after him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What does the new teacher look like?" A girl that sat in front of Ciel asked, nervously twiddling a piece of her long blonde hair with her fingers. Ciel groaned in his head and slammed his head on the desk. He was never a morning person, and he so happened to have the demon for the first class of the day. Students all around him having been asking the same question, even as to going as far as guessing to what he looked like.

Judging based on how he wrote his name, Sebastian Michaelis in neat cursive on the front bored, students guess the new man to be blonde, short and ugly, thinking that he was a huge nerd with huge thick glasses. Ciel smirked, his forehead still on the table as he thought of what the students were going to do the moment he entered the class. Haruhi, who decided to sit next to Ciel so one of the twins didn't, nudged him with his pointy elbow.

"Are you okay?" The boy whispered to Ciel who just shrugged in response. And it was in that moment that the door opened dramatically with a soft squeak. Immediately, the whispers that coursed around the room ceased as everyone turned their attention to the new arrival. Everyone that is except for Ciel who closed his eyes in annoyance, Sebastian was always one to make everything dramatic.

In entered a tall man that made all the girls' hearts drop and blushes to form. The teacher was tall, around six feet with long raven black hair. Two pieces ended right at his chin, the rest of his hair was messy, but in a way that made him look even more handsome. He bore eyes that looked blood red up close and a maroon from far away, along with pale skin to compliment the look. He was dressed in not only a suit, but a smirk that showed he was confident at everything. On his hands were pure white gloves to give the teacher almost a butler-like look about him.

Girls all across the room sighed as they stared at the teacher. The one that sat in front whispered to her friend, "Definitely not what we were picturing." The black haired girl shook her head with a smile, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand as she stared at the teacher.

"Sorry I am late," he apologized, walking over to the desk and placing a couple of books down on it. "I am Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed slightly, placing a hand over his heart as girls silently squealed.

"Hi Sensei Michaelis," the class, mainly the female gender, responded back in greeting as he straightened his back.

"Since this is my first day here, I will allow for five minutes answering any questions. They can be about anything, from the course, to my personal life," he offered, and immediately, half of the class, female half, raised their hands eagerly in the air. Sebastian looked around for a second before calling on the girl that sat in front of Ciel.

"Since I don't see a ring, are you dating anyone?" She asked, quite the observer.

"No, I am currently not," Sebastian answered which caused the females to all straighten their backs a bit more if that was possible along with larger smiles. He quickly called on another, this time a male near the back of the class.

"How old are you sir?" He asked curiously and Sebastian smiled.

"25." Ciel groaned loud and notice Sebastian send a quick second glance at him before returning his attention to the rest of the class. The older demon leaned back, practically sitting on the desk and crossed one foot on the other as he crossed his arms and observed his class which caused the young ladies to practically fall out of their chairs.

"I don't like him," one of the orange-haired twins whispered and Ciel could see the scowl on his face. This caused him to smile as Sebastian most likely caused the Host Club to lose some clients. This would mean fewer ladies to entertain, and more time to do research on his case. Plus, as an extra added bonus, Sebastian not only had to deal with teachers, but students as well.

Questions continued on for the next five minutes, until a buzzer rang, signaling the end of asking questions. This made the young ladies groan in disappointment as Ciel was sure most of them had loads more questions. Most of the ones asked were directed to Sebastian's personal life, more in depth, to his love life. He could see the steam rising from the handsome demon who knew this was going to be a tough year for him. "Payback Sebastian," Ciel whispered very low, knowing that Sebastian was the only one who could hear him. And he was right as said demon sent a quick millisecond glare at Ciel before starting a lecture on who knows what as Ciel just tuned him out.

"Mr. Phantomhive, would you please repeat what I just said," Sebastian ordered sternly as Ciel snapped out of his daze. He blushed in embarrassment and lowered his head slightly, closer to the desk. "Please pay attention to what I say in this class Mr. Phantomhive."

_Damn Demon, _Ciel hissed in his mind with a glare, _he is enjoying this teacher thing way too much for my liking._ He planned what he would make the butler do when they got back to England, oh how Ciel was going to make life Hell for Sebastian. He considered banning the three cats that he allowed the butler to keep, considering Ciel didn't have any allergies to them since he became a demon. But Sebastian was probably just going to sneak them in, so Ciel thought up the next best plan. He decided, after this trip was done, to buy a dog. Or he still hasn't fulfilled his promise to Grell to give him Sebastian for a day. Maybe he'll do both.

"Any questions?" Sebastian finished his lecture and placed the chalk he used on the edge of the board, "And not about me, about the lesson." Giggles erupted from the girls as the students all shook their heads. Sebastian nodded with a smile and bowed slightly again. "Then please copy what is on the board and I will allow for you to start on your homework." Ciel scowled as he quickly wrote everything down in a journal that was similar to Kyoya's as he heard the two twins behind him complain about the new teacher.

"We've never had a teacher make us write this much before," One of the twins –Hikaru most likely- complained to the other. Ciel rolled his eyes. They were seriously complaining about writing stuff down. He had to complain about a damn demon butler who loved his role as a teacher because he could order his master around.

Kaoru (?) then decided to give his own complaint, "And do you see the girls, they are practically fainting." Ciel was getting very annoyed by the twins. They really had to stop complaining about Sebastian. Again, Ciel has to deal with the demon that is probably going to take advantage of his teacher power. This was not going to be a fun mission. Hopefully soon they would leave this dumb school and go back home to hide and relax.

Knowing his luck all of a sudden, Ciel most likely wasn't going to get his wish of leaving early. Groaning mentally, Ciel quickly finished writing what was on the board, and stuff the journal in his bag. Being a demon definitely had a lot of advantages. One of them, being faster than humans. Sitting quietly in his desk, Ciel impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, staring at the clock.

In ten minutes, the bell rang and Ciel hopped out of his seat. Ciel practically used his demon speed to run out of that dreaded classroom. "Ciel," a voice, a high one, came from behind him. Ciel let out another groan. It was probably a girl who wanted to go out on a date. Grudgingly, Ciel turned around and was surprised to not see a girl but a boy. It was Haruhi who was waving frantically from the other side of the hall. He was running to catch up to Ciel, and when the tiny boy did, he was huffing to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" Ciel responded. He liked Haruhi. He was probably the only one that didn't get on Ciel's nerves. Well, there was Mori and Kyoya, though the latter was a little suspicious.

"Why did you run out of the room so fast?" Haruhi asked as Ciel started to walk again. Ciel's answer was to shrug as Haruhi matched their pace so the two could walk side-by-side. "What class do you have next?"

Is that all Haruhi did was ask questions? "Doesn't matter," Ciel huffed, trying to speed his pace up to escape the boy. But Haruhi was like a leech, and however fast Ciel walked, Haruhi would match every step his feet took.

"Right," Haruhi mumbled, sounding a little disappointed. Now it was time to get the boy off of his tail.

"I have to get going to class now," Ciel said with a (fake) smile at the boy. Haruhi nodded his head, his big brown eyes blinking as Ciel turned down one of first hallways that appeared. Truthfully, Ciel was taking the longer way to get to his next class, but he'd rather walk alone than with anybody else. Already, his second day at this dumb school, and Ciel was starting to get a headache. It was only a matter of time before he devoured every single host because of how annoying they are. _Hopefully a couple more days_, Ciel thought to himself with a scowl,_ maybe I can leave this stupid school soon. _


	2. A Change in the Crime

**I is back!1 When I first started typing this story, I only finished chapter 1 because well, I was scared to post it. But now, with followers and readers, I have SO much more courage to continue with this story and finish it. I hate when authors, who write amazing stories, stop posting. I promise I won't do that. **

**Anyways, I hate rambling so like two more things. If you were hoping for a longer chapter 'ducks head to hide behind desk' I'M SORRY!1 If you want me to continue writing like 5000 words per chappie, tell me and I will, if you want me to do less than 5000, tell me, or I can just make the length random each time. ****'Rubs back of head' I really don't have anything else to say other than read, review, enjoy. I feel like I'm forgetting something... 'Thinks'**

**Ciel walks into room: Yes, yes you are**

**Me: What? I am so confused. I talked about everything I wanted to**

**Ciel: I will do this once, and only once! Disclaimer: Rainpath does not own Black Butler or Ouran High School Host Club, all rights respected to their writers. **

**Me: Oh yeah! Anyways, enjoy reading my story! And don't forget to review please!1**

* * *

Sighing, Ciel plopped down in his large leather chair in the center of his office. Right behind him was a large window where sunlight poured in and displayed the beautiful garden in the back. His office was neat and tidy, not a speck of dust could be seen. All of this was thanks to the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel was very annoyed as he glared at his bag on top of his oak desk. It was filled to the brim with homework. Oh how Ciel was so tempted to order Sebastian to do it all, but he knew the demon would re-convince Ciel to do it somehow. It was easier to just get it all done now instead of fighting with Sebastian and wasting more time.

And Ciel's day could only get worse as he heard a soft tiny meow from under his desk. Peeking under, he spotted the pure black blue-eyed cat. He… she… it more like, stared up at Ciel with large eyes, begging for a treat. Groaning, Ciel rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He hated cats so much that he didn't even bother to remember the names of Sebastian's cats. "Go away," he ordered the cat, but it didn't listen, just sat there and stared at Ciel. Its head tilted to the side, confused at the words that Ciel was saying. "Stupid cat." Still, no reply from the cat. Ciel rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was talking to a worthless cat.

A knock on the door disrupted Ciel's thoughts and he glanced up, not even bother to say enter. The door creaked open and in popped the smirk of Sebastian Michaelis dressed in his normal butler attire. Ciel looked at him bored, placing his cheek on his fist which rested on the armrest of his chair. "Young Master," Sebastian said, as Ciel nodded. The butler entered the room fully and closed the door behind him with a soft click. "May I ask how your first day went?"

Damn demon knew how his day went. It went horribly wrong. First, Ciel was trying out for this stupid, idiotic host club that he didn't want to be a part of, then he gets Sebastian as one of his teachers and he didn't even find any clues on the whereabouts of the missing students. "You know how it went," he snapped harshly at the demon. But Sebastian didn't even look fazed at the harshness in Ciel's voice. He just stood there, back perfectly straight, hands behind his back. But, oh, there was something else that Ciel noticed in Sebastian. It was annoyance, despair that hid behind Sebastian's red eyes.

Ciel turned his chair around, so he was looking out at the clouds that swam across the endless light blue sky. A sharp stabbing pain hit Ciel deep in his stomach, but the young demon did not flinch, used to this pain ever since he became a demon. "I grow hungrier every day, Sebastian," he said, watching as black birds flew under the white puffy clouds. This was true. Each day that passed, this burning pain grew worse and worse. Ciel knew that if he didn't control it soon, the pain would control him.

"I know Young Master," Sebastian replied, his voice monotone as if he had no interest.

With his super hearing, Ciel heard the birds whistle in the air, a sweet calming song. "Is this how you feel right now?" Ciel taunted with a smirk, though his butler couldn't see, "Does the pain get worst as time goes on with me, stuck in a permanent contract? Does it get harder to control your urges to steal the soul of a helpless human?" He heard no answer and Ciel chuckled under his breath. "Answer me Sebastian, that's an order."

"Yes, my Lord," he finally heard after a moment's hesitation of trying to deny the order, "It is getting harder."

"Maybe I'll have you go out one day, and steal a couple of souls for me. And maybe, just maybe, I'll give you one or two, just to satisfy your hunger," he told his butler. Truthfully, Ciel didn't know if he would go with his end of the deal, but if he was feeling a little kind that day, then maybe he'll keep his part up.

Sebastian's words reached his ears, breaking his from his daydreaming, "That is very considerate of you my Lord. How was your search for the kidnapper, Young Master?" Horrible. Ciel's hands clenched tighter into fists as he growled under his breath. This guy, whoever he is, was very good at covering his tracks. Ciel hasn't heard any gossip around school, nothing at all.

"I want you to go out looking for any clues," Ciel ordered, turning around in his desk. "Search the areas where students have been kidnapped, possible suspects, anything like that."

Eleven students have been kidnapped. Six girls, five boys, and seven out of the 11 were from Ouran. And there wasn't a certain age from which the culprit kidnapped from, the youngest being 6, the oldest being 17. And none of them had any physical features. Five had blue eyes, two had brown and the last four had green eyes. Even the hair color was all just random, red, black, brown, blonde, there wasn't a certain feature that the kidnapper liked, not that Ciel knew of yet.

And that was Ciel's next goal. Find out the similarities, the thing that linked all of the kids together. Why would the kidnapper want these kids specifically? This wasn't just a random, find them on the streets. Each crime scene was carefully planned out

Leaning back in his seat with a satisfied smirk on his face, Ciel watched as his loyal demon butler bent down to one knee, a hand over his heart and his head bowed. "Yes, my Lord." And in the blink of an eye, Sebastian was gone, where he was standing before left no trace of him, it was as if Sebastian just disappeared into thin air. Grumbling, Ciel shifted so his elbows were on his desk as he glared at his bag. Now it was time for him to do the homework that he has been assigned, something he really didn't want to do. Well, at least this would be easier than the tutoring Sebastian put him through when they were first contracted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once again, Ciel sat on one of the couches. The hosts were currently discussing what was going on around the school, cosplays to do next and some other random topics. Currently, at the moment, they were dressed as soldiers, with Tamaki, of course, as the general. Ciel was hardly paying any attention, his eyes already situated on one of the clocks as he watched the seconds tick by too slowly for him. Every now and then he would tug at the collar of his outfit, wishing for it to burst into flames and disappear.

Ciel wasn't paying attention until Tamaki brought up the topic of the new teacher. "What do you guys think of him?" He asked. He gets very annoying and likes to not follow my rules sometimes, Ciel thought bitterly to himself. Turns out, the twins also didn't like the new teacher.

"Did you see the way girls were looking at him," Supposedly Kaoru, brought up and maybe Hikaru nodded his head in agreement. Ciel sighed; he really needed to figure out which twin was which. But he didn't have time to memorize names, he just wanted out of this dumb annoying school.

"I think he's nice," Haruhi spoke and one of the twins snorted.

"That's because you think he's hot," Hikaru (?) retorted. Wait… what? Why would Hikaru say that?

Tamaki, being the overly-dramatic person he is (Is he a reincarnation of Viscount Druitt?), tackled Haruhi in a hug and snapped at the twins, "My daughter will never like an older person." Daughter? Shouldn't Tamaki, however annoying he is to Ciel, at least call Haruhi a son since he is a boy?* Then again, he often calls Kyoya, Mommy.

That was when said person decided to speak up from where he was sitting at the table, typing once again on his laptop. "We do have to be careful of Sensei Michaelis; we already lost a couple of girls because of him." Tamaki gasped, letting go of Haruhi and crumbled to the ground. Oh, he was definitely a reincarnation of Viscount Druitt. Just thinking of that guy's name made Ciel visibly shudder, though none of the hosts would take notice as they were watching Tamaki grumble off to his emo corner to grow mushrooms.

What was up with this host club? The strangest thing, they keep referencing Haruhi as a girl. He is a he, right? Short hair, build like a feminine guy, brown eyes. But then again, he could just be cross-dressing. Ciel has faced one before, Alois Trancy, the boy literally for a party dressed up as a maid to trick Ciel, and it worked for a tiny bit. There is no way Haruhi is not a guy.

"We're losing buyers," Honey whined, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes as he dropped the fork he was holding onto his plate. "But… but."

Mori reached across the table and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Don't cry," he said, with no emotion traced at all in his voice to betray him of what he was feeling at the moment.

"Don't worry Honey," Kyoya called from his spot, not looking up from his work, "We'll get them back." The blonde boy seemed to perk up at that as he chirped happily and resumed eating his chocolate cake, smearing the frosting all over his mouth.

"Make sure you brush your teeth after that," Mori reminded in his usual voice as he went back to reading his book. Honey nodded his head in response and continued to eat big mouthfuls.

Hikaru and Kaoru, being spawns of some demon out there, both wrapped their arms around Haruhi's shoulders. "Don't worry boss," one of them said.

"We'll still have Haruhi," replied the other, most likely Kaoru, as usually Hikaru started sentences off.

But, the one on the left, Hikaru, smirked devilishly, "Unless Haruhi starts falling for the new teacher." Tamaki ran out of his emo corner, the gray storm clouds leaving his head and his mushrooms mysteriously disappearing as he took Haruhi away from the twins, cuddling his to his chest. Haruhi stood there, an annoyed look on his face as he tried to get out of the strong grip.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he watched the crazy antics of the Host Club. He could be doing so many better things at the moment, like looking for the kidnapper that kept evading his grasp. But no, here he was, waiting for the Host Club to start so Ciel could get his second trial day over with.

And as if something was looking over him, Kyoya announced, "The doors are about to open." Ciel groaned with relief, muttering finally under his breath as he sat on the couch, crossing his arms in a pout as he glared at the side wall. Haruhi sat next to him, being the natural type that he was, sat with his back straight and hands in his lap.

"Welcome," Tamaki greeted as the large doors flew open dramatically and rose petals flew out of the door. Ciel always wondered where those petals came from. Then again, Ciel wondered about everything in this strange school. The squeals of girls echoed through the room and a small headache was on the verge of appearing for Ciel.

And in less than ten minutes, all of the hosts were separated into their groups to entertain their customers. "You don't know the agony I've been through waiting for you," Tamaki dramatically acted, holding the hands of a blonde girl by his chest as fake tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. The girl only giggled in response.

"You can do it Honey-sempai," the girls cheered as Honey focused on completing a puzzle he worked long and hard on. The three girls surrounding him smiled at his cuteness as Mori helped him place a piece of the puzzle in the right spot.

"Thanks Mori," Honey chirped as the girls screamed. Mori only nodded his head.

"But… Hikaru," Kaoru gasped stopping his sentence as Hikaru pulled his brother to his chest, tilting his chin up.

"I promised you Kaoru, remember," Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear. The only response screams of many girls who had hearts in their eyes as they watched the two gingers perform their act.

Ciel wasn't paying attention to the hosts around him, nor the girls he was supposed to entertain. His whole mind was focused on the kidnapper. When Sebastian returned back to the mansion last night, he didn't have too much information. That could only mean either they were dealing with an expert, or a non-human. If Ciel had to take a guess, he would pick the latter. No human could hide their clues that well against a demon, only another supernatural being could do that.

A small cough brought his mind back to reality and he looked questioning at the girl from yesterday, the one with black hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay Ciel?" She asked, looking generally concerned for the boy, "You seemed out of it." The other two girls at his table nodded their heads, agreeing with the ebony girl.

Ciel sighed and looked away from the three girls, looking off in the distance as if he was in some turmoil. "I am not okay. Very soon you will leave me again, to be alone to fend off my own pain," he acted, mentally shivering. He grabbed the girl's hands and looked deep into her eyes, straight at her soul, which looked rather unappetizing to Ciel. "It is your light that keeps me out of the depths of Hell." His brain snorted as the girl grew three shades pinker.

He let go of her hands and closed his eyes in pain, scrunching them up. "I am also worried," he confessed, "That you will be taken away from me, kidnapped by some ugly stranger." Hey, why not try to act it up even more to gain some information.

"Oh Ciel, I won't get kidnapped," she whispered and Ciel opened his eyes to her, even though one was covered by the eye patch.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling her hands closed to his chest, right over his heart.

She broke the eye contact; her face growing even redder if that was possible. "I heard he mainly goes after those with blue eyes." Jackpot. Ciel smiled, his grip around her hands growing tighter like she was a lifeline.

"Perfect," he whispered, leaning in closer to her face as his head tilted to the side so she could look right into his eye. "That means you won't ever leave me." Her mouth was open as she stared at the dark blue of his eyes, entranced by the color.

Ciel stood up, releasing the girl's hands as he brushed off any dirt from his blue pants. "I must be going," he said, "I am late for an appointment."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" The ebony girl asked the one that Ciel always forgot the name of.

Ciel smiled, placing his hand over his heard and bowed down, "Of course, Milady, not even Hell can keep us apart." She giggled and nodded her head as Ciel nodded to Kyoya before he left the music room. He had one destination set in mind. Finding Sebastian to tell him this important piece of information, most likely the most crucial out of the whole mission, now all Ciel had to do was find the culprit and he would be out of Japan and back in Britain. _Hopefully it will only take a couple more days_, Ciel thought as he looked around for Sebastian. Oh how wrong Ciel was.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

This girl was all wrong! He doesn't mainly go after blue-eyed people; he just randomly picked them out. Almost as if he just rolls a die to pick out his next target. As Ciel looked at the description of the missing kids, there was sort of a pattern. The first two kids, a boy and a girl, age 6 were both ebony with green eyes. Numbers three and four were 10 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Five and six both had red hair and green eyes. 7 and 8: brown hair with matching brown eyes, 9 and 10, blue eyes blonde hair, and the last one recently gone missing, she had brown hair and blue eyes. If Ciel had to make a guess, the next person kidnapped would be male with brown hair and blue eyes. But who knows, he could be wrong.

And as it turns out, Ciel was wrong with his prediction. Sebastian came in earlier with the same information as Ciel and little else. But the worst another boy had gone missing. Instead of brown hair, he had raven black hair and instead of blue eyes, he had brown eyes. Ciel hadn't been that mad for a very long time. He slammed the paper down, his eyes turning a demonic pink.

"What is the pattern?" He growled unhappily, crumpling some scratch paper on his desk into a ball.

Sebastian heaved a sigh, bending down to pick up some of the paper balls Ciel made, and threw around the room as if he was in a temper tantrum. "It seems, Bochaan," Sebastian started, grabbing Ciel's little patience he had left, "That this kidnapper is always one step ahead of us. He knows that we discovered his pattern of kidnapping matching genders and has decided to change his pattern a little bit."

"Which means that he could easily do it again if we figure out his pattern," Ciel finished Sebastian's thoughts. "But, how did he find out we knew?" Ciel leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs and arms in deep thought. Was the kidnapper someone close to them? Couldn't be, the only living beings in Ciel's mansion at the moment, were he, Sebastian and the three damn cats. And Sebastian would know if they were normal or not. That could only make it official that this kidnapper was non-human. He isn't a demon, Ciel and Sebastian would have sense if a demon was present at the crime scenes at any point of the day. And it wasn't a fallen angel either.

If the mystery culprit wasn't a human, demon or angel… Then what was he?

* * *

***In a lot of stories that I've read, they always have Ciel discover Haruhi was a girl the very first time they meet. In Season 2 of Black Butler, Alois dressed up as a maid and tricked Ciel into thinking he was a she. Only for a tiny bit as Ciel was suspicious. I feel like if Haruhi can sort of look like a guy, couldn't he trick Ciel into thinking that. Of course, Ciel is still suspicious about Haruhi. ;) Who isn't Ciel suspicious of?**

**Note: Also, tell me if you want me to continue writing long chapters, make them shorter, or just make the length random each time. Byez!1 Rainpath out!**


	3. They Will Never Dissapear

**Man another short chapter... for me anywa****y. I was going to make it longer, but today was a rough day for me. Homework was horrible, especially Algebra 2. The lesson we learned, our teacher didn't explain well at all . Not today. It took me FOREVER to finish math, and I still had Spanish and Chemistry to do. I finished it all but was stressed and writing helps me so I wrote the rest of this chapter. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you guys, my readers, R.R.E (Read, review, enjoy) And please review, I want to know if you enjoy this story or not, I love input. I'm not going to be like those authors where I require a certain amount of reviews to post the next chapter. But I'll say this, the more reviews I get, the faster I post chapters. And I do thank my first reviewer, I was so happy when I read it. Cookies for you!1 'Hands plate of internet cookies'. Anyways, I'll let you guys read now. **

** Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Everyone knows I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler.**

**And Remember: R.R.E.**

* * *

"Mr. Phantomhive, if you do not pay attention in my class, then you will fail my class." Ciel jumped in his seat, as he looked to the front with a confused look. His one eye caught Sebastian glaring at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Ciel could feel the heat form on his face, starting from his nose and dancing across his cheeks.

Ducking his head guiltily, Ciel muttered, "Sorry." Sebastian nodded, not saying anything as he returned his attention to the rest of class. Ciel, once again, just zoned his butler out. Sebastian was calling Ciel out just to annoy him, and get revenge out of it too. Not like Ciel really cared. Math was very easy for him considering he has been alive for 200 years. So technically, Ciel didn't need to pay attention in this class.

The rest of the class though paid attention during the lesson. The girls probably paid extra attention to both the lesson and Sebastian himself. He knew the girls wanted to get better grades, just for the new "hot" teacher to notice them. All the guys were just acting like normal, taking notes when needed. Well, except for the Hitachiin twins. They were right now pretending to listen and instead slept during the class.

Ciel wanted to sleep too. For a demon, Ciel slept very often, though there was no reason too. He just loved the human habit of sleep and dreams. There were a lot of human habits that Ciel just could not give up. The biggest, sleep. The second biggest habit, his precious tea. Ciel couldn't taste human food anymore, they all tasted like ash. But because of how often Ciel drank tea as a human; he could still taste the different tastes of the different teas.

"That is where we'll end the lesson for today. Your homework is to do problems 1-20 and 25-27, page 348. You have 20 minutes to start, so I suggest you do so," Sebastian told the class, and immediately, most of the students fished out their textbooks from their bags. As quickly as they got them out, the girls lost attention in just the same time.

"Sensei Michaelis," one of the girls in the front row piped up. Sebastian looked up at the blonde with a confused look. "Why did you want to become a teacher?" Sebastian chuckled as all of the girls closed their textbooks to listen to the conversation. Ciel could swear that they paid more attention to the demon's personal life than the actual lesson.

Like the perfect butler he is, Sebastian answered with no hesitation, "It has always been a dream on mine to help children ever since I went to school." Ciel rolled his eyes at the lie.

Another girl spoke up, not even raising her hand, "How did you get a job at Ouran? Aren't we one of the hardest schools to get a job in?" Sebastian nodded his head to answer the last question.

Ciel groaned, knowing full well what the demon was about to say next. "How did I get a job? Well, I am on Hell of a _teacher_." Three sounds filled the classroom. The loudest being the squeals of girls who once again held heart-filled eyes. The second being the laughs of the guys in the room. The last, and the quietest came from Ciel, who slammed his forehead on his desk with a thump.

"Sounds like Sensei Michaelis uses that sentence a lot," one of the twins whispered to his counterpart. Because of his super hearing, Ciel learned that Hikaru had a deeper voice while Kaoru had a higher pitched. It was only a tiny difference, one a demon could easily hear. The one who said that was Hikaru. Haruhi gazed at Ciel with a questioning look.

"Ciel," he whispered, leaning close to the demon boy, "Are you okay?"

The boy lifted his head up a tiny bit to glare at Haruhi. "Does it look like I'm okay?" He growled before returning his head to its original position. Sadly though, the torture wasn't over yet. One of the twins from behind Ciel threw a crushed paper ball, hitting him right on top of the head. Ciel could only think about why he had to be the one dressed as a student. If he could pick, Ciel would have gladly chosen teacher.

As the girls continued to question Sebastian, more about his personal life, Ciel grudgingly turned around in his seat to flash daggers at the twins. Purposely, he let his eyes turn a shade of pink before returning back to the normal blue color, only in one of his eyes though. The other was covered by the eye patch, considering it was marked with a contract. Kaoru gulped at seeing the quick change of the colors. "Looks like the boss was right," he murmured to his twin, "Ciel's eyes did change."

"No, I didn't see them change," Hikaru argued back, his eyes narrowing to see if he could notice the change.

Kaoru tilted his head. "But I swear I did," he whispered to himself. Ciel started to grow annoyed of how the twins talked about him, when he was sitting only a couple of feet away.

So, Ciel decided to remind the twins about who they were talking about. "I am sitting right here you know." Hikaru and Kaoru stopped fighting and shot each other identical mischievous grins. Ciel crossed his arms as he looked back and forth between the two brothers. "What? What's wrong with you idiots?"

"Oh nothing," Hikaru said, leaning back in his seat. Ciel's eyes widened in realization as he heard a bad British accent coming from Hikaru. They were mimicking him! And Ciel would not stand for that!

"Don't you dare," he ordered, drawing out of the sentence to leave the threat hanging for the twins to decipher. But it looked like that whatever was said didn't even enter their ears as they talked to each other… in bad British accents.

"Bloody hell," Hikaru said, "We have so much homework to do."

"Well maybe, my dear brother," Kaoru gladly played along, "We can go home and eat some crumpets with tea on the side while we work on our maths." Ciel's fists clenched in anger as the twins continued to joke around. He didn't talk like that. They were just stereotyping the British. And Ciel would not stand for that.

The other person in the room that agreed with Ciel was Haruhi, who immediately took his side. "Will you two stop," he snapped in a low voice, "That isn't nice." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed in response as Haruhi tried his best to stop the crazy antics of the twins.

Ciel only watched. He decided to let Haruhi do the work for him. What was the point for Ciel to do it if there was a perfectly sensible guy right next to him to do it for Ciel? So, Ciel relaxed in his chair and watched. A smirk was plastered on his face as Ciel just silently sat there. The fight between the twins and Haruhi ended though when the shrill ring of a bell interrupted the conversations in the class.

In unison, the female half shouted, "Good bye Sensei Michaelis." Sebastian smiled and waved as he watched all of his students leave. Ciel was the last, right after Haruhi. He sent a silent nod to Sebastian, a simple reminder for his demon to keep look out. Sebastian's eyes quickly glowed before returning to their normal red as Ciel exited the class.

It wasn't until he entered the music room that the headache reappeared once again. Ciel groaned, rubbing his temples as he tried to think of a way to stop the headaches. But when it came to this school, there was no hope for that. "Ciel!" A loud voice pained his head even more and Ciel wearily opened his eyes. It was Tamaki, who was running over to him with a large smile on his face. "Guess what we're doing Ciel." He sounded overly happy, an annoying trait to Ciel.

He looked around the room to see what the other hosts were doing. Honey was in the back, chattering happily to Mori about the trip they were about to go on while stuffing his face with chocolate. Kyoya was doing his usual routine, but this time the twins were behind the boy, trying to peek at what he was writing in his journal. While Haruhi was sitting on the couch looking very annoyed at the other members.

"Come on Ciel, guess!" Tamaki pressed on as he shook Ciel by the shoulders. Did he really want to know? No. Did he want to go wherever they were going? No. Did he even care? No. But if Tamaki was basically a reincarnation of Druitt, he would continue to bug Ciel until he guessed.

Ciel sighed, sending an annoyed look right to Haruhi before mumbling, "I don't know. Where?"

Honey, who must have heard the conversation, shouted across the room, "Ciel-chan, that isn't how you guess. Try guessing where we are going!"

"I'd rather not." As if Honey was a demon himself, he ran up to Ciel and grabbed his hand, squeezing tight.

"Guess Ciel-chan." That headache was growing worse…

Steam practically started to fly out of Ciel's ears, his face growing red as Honey and Tamaki continued to pressure him to guess. Over and over and over again. If Ciel heard that word one more time, he was going to blow.

It wasn't Tamaki or Honey who said the word. They kept repeating please to try to convince Ciel. No. It was worse in Ciel's point of view. The word didn't just come from one mouth, but two. From the ginger-headed twins. "Come on Ciel," they said in perfect unison, walking over to the group of three, "Guess where we are going."

Ciel's hands clenched, his nails digging into his palms. His both eyes –though they only could see one- flashed pink before Ciel closed his eyes to hide them. His teeth clenched as he grinded them together. "I. Said. No," he snapped slowly with a deathly tone. Instantly, Tamaki, Honey and the Twins stepped back a couple of feet.

All four of their faces were pale. Mori placed his book down on the table in surprise at Ciel's dark voice. Haruhi also looked scared, as he saw the whole fiasco and he sank deeper into the couch cushions. Kyoya just moved his glasses up his nose with his middle finger before returning right back to work. He was the least affected by the sudden demonic change in Ciel. Turning on his heels, Ciel left the music room and shouted over his shoulder angrily, "I'm going home."

With his super hearing, Ciel heard Tamaki squeak, "We just wanted to go to the zoo with you," before the double doors closed. Ciel was very glad he left when he did; he seriously did not want to go to the zoo with him. He hated that place. Since he had strong senses, Ciel could smell the animals and their dirty, disgusting fur. With his head bent low and hands still clenched, Ciel quickly left the school. This was the perfect chance to read more witness statements. Who knows, maybe today Ciel will be lucky and figure out the pattern.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After Sebastian opened the door to his office for him, a shiver ran down Ciel's spine as he walked into the middle. For some strange reason, he could feel eyes watching his every move, and was with him wherever he went. He wondered if Sebastian had the same feeling. But, he didn't want to ask Sebastian that here. He would rather ask in a place where he didn't have the feeling that someone was watching him.

There was no reason to ask that because after Ciel sat in his chair, he watched as Sebastian's eyes shifted across the room. They locked eyes and Sebastian nodded his head. They couldn't read minds, but because Ciel and Sebastian have been in the contract for over 200 years, they formed a close bond to know what the other was thinking.

Sebastian bowed his head, excusing himself so he could go clean another room. In a couple of seconds, Ciel was left alone in the room. Or, sort of alone. The thing that was observing him was still in the same room. So, Ciel decided to speak, "I know you're there. You can come out." The wind from outside whistled, the branches swishing in the air. There was no sound in the room. Even though he was inside, the wind rushed by him, his blue hair swaying back. Whatever was here earlier, was now gone.

Still though, Ciel could never be too careful. He'll have to figure out a way to talk to Sebastian in code, that this… thing… couldn't understand what they're saying. There was a problem though. There wasn't just one in the mansion right near Ciel, but when Sebastian entered, the cold feeling returned to his back. "I'm cold, Sebastian," he said, crossing his arms. Really, Ciel wasn't exactly cold. He hasn't felt cold or hot in 200 years. This was more to tell Sebastian that he had that cold feeling someone was following their every move. "Why am I so cold?"

The butler walked over to the other side of the room, right behind the desk as he sent a look to the corner, almost as if he saw something standing there. He bent down and whispered so softly, only a demon could hear, "Ghosts." If Ciel was a normal human being that never made a contract with Sebastian, he would have started laughing at the ridiculousness of that. Yet here he was, a demon himself. There was nothing to laugh about when it came to this case.

"You too," Ciel called out, "I told your friend to leave whoever you are. You need to leave too." Ciel and Sebastian stayed absolutely still as a large gust hit them in the faces and tingles ran down their spines. Sighing in relief, Ciel groaned and collapsed in his chair.

Sebastian walked so he was opposite of the desk once again and stared at his master with emotionless eyes. "Bochaan, are you okay?" He asked and Ciel groaned. That headache from the Host Club was only getting worse by the second. He seriously needed to figure out how to stop the headaches, because they were getting annoying. "Would you like anything?"

"The pattern of the kidnappings," Ciel answered as he grabbed the file off of his desk and flipped through the pages. He didn't need to though; Ciel has looked at all the papers so many times already, that they were ingrained in his mind. "We got rid of whatever was watching us. This is the perfect time to think up how to speak in a code." If they could figure out a code, then whoever was watching them wouldn't know what they were saying and couldn't change the pattern.

"Then we shall think my Lord." But Ciel shook his head, moving one of his hands to his stomach. This time, the pain was like someone was twisting a knife deep into his stomach.

"How can you?" Ciel whispered as Sebastian tilted his head, "How can you think with the pain in your stomach? I can barely talk because of it." Each move of his stomach stung. Ciel really needed to get food and fast. The petty food from Hell only lasted for a small amount of time, and now Ciel was very hungry. How does his butler do it?

Sebastian answered with no stuttering, "Whatever you tell me Young Master, I must do. Even with the pain I must do everything you tell me." Ciel stared blankly at the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room.

Ciel smirked, gripping his shirt and wrinkling it. "Good. Then you can make a code. Be fast about it, who knows when those ghosts come back."

Sebastian was once again on one knee; head bowed; hand over heart and repeating a phrase he often spoke, "Yes, My Lord."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The nightmares. They will never go away. Ciel stupidly decided to sleep tonight, stressed out from the mystery. And that was a horrible idea on his part. The nightmare, he was back with the cult. They were staring at him with predatory gazes, knives in hand. Other than their eyes, their faces were completely black, covered in shadows. Ciel started to hyperventilate, his heart pounding in his chest as they walked closer and closer to his cage. "No," he whispered and slowly started to get louder, "No, no, no. No! Stop! No don't!" But they wouldn't listen. The cultists stalked closer and closer, like a lion stalking his prey. And Ciel was the prey.

Tears rushed out of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks and onto the ground. The metal smell of blood reached his nose, making Ciel sob even louder, crying out for anyone to help him. No one was there to listen, other than the cultists, but they just laughed madly at Ciel's petty cries. "Please don't," he whimpered, curling up into a little ball. But this was a nightmare; no one was there to help him.

"Bochaan!" A voice came from above and Ciel stood up in his cage, spinning around in circles as he looked up at the top. Someone was there! Someone was there to save Ciel from this Hell! His body started to convulse, as if he was having a seizure, and it wouldn't stop. His savor wouldn't show his face as his body shook back and forth wildly. "Bochaan! My Lord, wake up!"

The nightmare turned a pitch black and Ciel let out an ear piercing scream. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. All Ciel could do was scream. His chest burned, his head felt like it busted open, his limbs felt numb. But still, he could only scream.

"Young Master!" The voice yelled desperately and Ciel's eyes shot open. And accidentally, his arm had a muscle spasm and his hand slapped his savor hard on the cheek. His savor stepped back shocked as Ciel clutched his chest to regain his breathing. "Young Master." It was Sebastian. Sebastian was his savor from that personal Hell.

"What… what happened?" He stammered, gulping in air greedily. Sebastian walked back over to Ciel, the shock from the slap gone.

He pointed to a figure across the room. It was ugly, a big nose, green, like a troll. "That, my young master, is a Night Mare*."

Ciel crossed his arms and growled in annoyance. "Well," he hissed angrily, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. "Tell me, it's not like I know what that is."

Sebastian sighed and started his explanation, "They are creatures that will sit on the chest of anything that is sleeping. Human, angels, demons, anything that can sleep. And they feed off of your fear and in return, give you a nightmare. They are quite dangerous; nobody is safe when it comes to Night Mares."

Ciel stared at the creature. He had large paw like hands and large hairy feet. The creature was pale, and his face set in a permanent frown. Even though his eyes were closed from being knocked out, Ciel could guess that they had large round eyes that would freak anything out when you looked in its eyes. "Get it out of my sight," Ciel ordered, snapping at his butler. Sebastian bowed and grabbed the tiny creature by its legs and walking out of the room hastily.

Ciel relaxed in his bed, his head resting on the headboard as he stared up at the ceiling. That was all Ciel was doing, staring. He wasn't really thinking of anything else. The nightmare still haunted him. It's been a while since he had that bad of a dream. Over 50 years more like. But when Ciel decides to take this case in Japan, he now has to deal with ghosts and creatures that bring you bad dreams. Could this mission get any worse?

Knocking on the door snapped Ciel out of his daze as Sebastian reentered. "Will you get up or go back asleep, Bochaan?" Sebastian asked, wondering what he was going to do next. Ciel blinked and laid down on his bed, his head sinking into the pillows. He might have been a demon, but after that nightmare, any creature would just want to sleep and relax.

"Shut off the lights and leave me," Ciel commanded and Sebastian bowed slightly and left the room. Before the door was all the way shut, Ciel called out for him. "Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep." Sebastian stared at Ciel as the young demon got comfortable under the blankets. Only a couple of times did Ciel ask this of Sebastian. And all of those times were when he was a human. Did he really grow as weak as a human to have his butler stay in the room until he falls asleep?

But for right now Ciel didn't care. He just wanted to relax and escape that vivid nightmare. He wanted to be free of them. Unfortunately, that is one wish Ciel will never receive. He was stuck like this. Not just a demon, but a weak demon that lets bad dreams takes over his mind. He had to stop them. For right now though, Ciel wanted to be weak. And for this night only, Ciel would be weak and would accept it, though he would never say so out loud.

* * *

*** This is a mythology creature. I didn't make it up just so you know. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Also, so you know, I don't know if I'll be able to get chapters up everyday or two days, but I'll try my best! Byez! Rainpath out! :)**


	4. A Scream to Change the Tide

**Another night, another story. This is my shortest chapter so far... though is it over 3000 words. Anyways, when I got more reviews I was so happy!1 I will say this, the Black Magic Club will be coming into the story VERY soon as they have a role in this story. Some other amazing characters will make an appearance too, trust me Sebby will be seeing the color red soon and laughter will ring through the air (Cookies if you can guess what I mean). **

**Also, thanks to reviews I have been getting ideas. Like making a Host Club POV. I could very easily put their views in this story, OR I can start a separate side story with their views on Ciel and Sebastian. I want you, my readers, to pick on that, so review if you want Host Club POVs in this story or in a sister story.**

**Two more things left to say. **

**1) Disclaimer: I, Rainpath, do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. If I did, we would be in seasons 6 for both animes**

**2) MY favorite saying R.R.E!1 (If you still don't know what that means, Read, Review and Enjoy!)**

* * *

Even at school the next day the nightmare plagued Ciel's mind. The cultist's eyes haunted him every second and the shadows that surrounded Ciel seemed to leap up and snatch at him just like the bony fingers of those wretched beings. Wherever Ciel went, the darkness was right on his heels and he couldn't outrun it. Even the cheery attitude of some of the hosts couldn't deteriorate the haunting nightmares. This left Ciel in a very cranky mood with very low tolerance to annoying students.

Sitting on a leather couch in the middle of the abandoned music room and watching the twins and the host club king fight, didn't help Ciel in any way. To make matters worse, any minute now, the doors would open up and screaming girls would come rushing in. The only highlight of this day: Ciel didn't have to cosplay for once. Still, Ciel never wanted to entertain bored rich girls.

Kyoya sighed and shut his laptop, getting up to stand behind the couch Ciel was trying to relax on. "Stop fighting," Kyoya ordered, glaring at Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. The three immediately stopped and ran to hide behind a couch in the corner.

"Did he see us?" Tamaki whispered and Ciel rolled his eyes. Were they really that dumb? Their crazy immature antics were easily getting on Ciel's nerves. The young demon had to hold his instincts in so he wouldn't rip the three apart and devour their souls. Ciel would admit though, most of their souls were pure. Kyoya held a semi-impure soul and Mori and Honey's souls were only a tiny bit unclean. Why? Ciel didn't even want to know.

Haruhi's, oh Haruhi's soul was perfectly pure and clean. It looked nearly irresistible to Ciel. Every time he glanced at his soul, Ciel's mouth started to water. It took all of his willpower to not rip out Haruhi's soul and claim it all to himself.

"Ciel." It was Haruhi, bugging his way back into Ciel's personal life. "Are you okay?" The young demon didn't even look at Haruhi as he nodded his head.

"Doesn't matter now," Kyoya interrupted Haruhi, "You can talk about that later. We are about to open the club for business." Tamaki jumped out of his hiding place, a look of pure joy displayed on his face. It looked disgusting to Ciel.

Tamaki pulled a rose out of nowhere, started a monologue that Ciel really didn't care about. It was something along the lines of entertaining young girls, or something like that. Ciel hates paying attention to those he doesn't like. They all get on his nerves anyways. They didn't know the pain Ciel has gone through when he was a little kid.

But, that brought him to another crazy thing happening right now. That Nightmare creature, why did it go into a mansion with two demons in there? Wouldn't it sense the demons? Then again, Sebastian said that those strange ugly things will feed off of the fear of any creature that it could. This was no coincidence though in Ciel's eyes. Someone sent that thing to give Ciel a nightmare, and most likely it was the mysterious culprit. Were he and Sebastian still being followed?

His thoughts were interrupted when the wooden doors creaked open and rose petals flew out into the hallway. He has almost been here for a week, and those roses still confused him on where they came from. That really didn't matter to him right now though as Ciel plastered a fake smile on his face and greeted the girls in unison with the other hosts, "Welcome."

With Kyoya as the vice-president of the Host Club, in less than five minutes, all of the guys were separated and in their own little groups of about two or three girls at a time. Ciel stared at the three girls in his group. Once again the brown-haired girl was there, a very frequent visitor. The second girl was a blonde with dark brown eyes and the last girl, she was new. Something about her was different to Ciel. She just didn't look like she would be wearing the school uniform of the puffy yellow dress, let alone enter a Host Club.

Her black hair was tied back in a high messy ponytail, pieces dangling loosely in front of her dark blue eyes. Her face was set in a scowl as she glared at her crossed legs. Also, this girl was mumbling under her breath, so low that Ciel could barely catch all of the words, "Can't believe… made me… didn't want to… hate this place…"

She was just so unusual to Ciel. If she didn't want to be here, then why come? "Excuse me miss," Ciel said, as her head snapped up, "You are new here, may I ask what your name is?"

"No." Ciel smiled, thinking that she told him, but he was completely wrong. This girl just said no right to his face. When Ciel was a human, no one would ever say no to him. Ciel would have gladly stood right up and yelled at her for being disrespectful, but he had to act as a completely different person when he was hosting a couple of girls.

Seriously, at the moment, Ciel did not know what to say. "What?"

The girl sighed, looking annoyed. "I said no." The two girls around him finally understood what the new person said and gasped. "I don't want to give you my name." Oh Ciel did not like this girl one bit.

"I just want to know your name," Ciel said, trying to keep his voice level. Unfortunately, Ciel was having a tough time doing so.

"And _I_ just want to get out of here. So it looks like we both aren't going to get what we want," she argued right back, unafraid of the dark aura Ciel was giving off.

Ciel was quite happy when the two other girls left to get away from the new one. That only brought one problem though, the others hosts were now curious and looking his way. "When I want something, I get it," Ciel stated and the girl rolled her eyes.

"News flash," she snapped with sarcasm laced in her voice, "The world doesn't revolve around you."

Ciel's fists clenched by his sides as he glared at the girl. He could sense his demon side gaining power in his body and Ciel had to force it back down before it came out. "You either tell me your name and we can end this petty argument, or you can leave right now." The girl stood there, silent as if she was having a silent battle with herself. Ciel studied her, waiting for any type of move to give away her emotions. She did none of that, the girl just stood there, silent. Ciel could feel the eyes of the Host Club on his back, watching every move that he made. No one in the room was making a sound, no one was moving.

The girl blinked, her eyes moving to look at a wall on the left as her lips tilted down. "Lizzie,"she whispered, giving up and letting Ciel win the argument. Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as he heard the girl's name. She had the same name of his old fiancé. This Lizzie was nothing like the Lizzie from when he was a human. She wasn't sweet, kind, loved cute things and would do anything for Ciel. No, this Lizzie was darker, mysterious. Oh how Ciel missed the curly blonde hair, her high voice, her green eyes that lit up any room. Lizzie was the only one Ciel cared for and loved, and she was the only one that he truly missed.

He couldn't be in the same room as this girl anymore. Ciel wanted out of the music room, out of Ouran, out of Japan. Sadly, Ciel could only do one of the three; he could only leave the Music Room. "I will be going now," he dismissed himself.

Kyoya stopped Ciel right before he left the room. "We haven't closed yet," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge if his nose as he glared at Ciel.

"I don't care," Ciel replied, "When I want to leave, I want to leave." Before Kyoya, or any other Host Club members yelled at Ciel to get back in the room, he was already gone, the doors shut. This whole mission was a mistake for Ciel to take. He never should have accepted to solve it. But when Ciel had a case, he would stick to the case until it was solved.

Silently, Ciel sneaked past the hallways, the shadows looming over him. It was quiet, and Ciel liked it better than the noisy Host Club room. The silence was broken by a scream that pierced Ciel's ears. He covered them with his hands and his eyes became large as he ran to the source. Even with his hands over his ears, the screaming got worse and worse as someone shouted, "Help! Please, somebody help me!" Turning down a couple of different hallways, Ciel came upon the area where the scream resounded from.

"No way," he whispered as he looked down the hallway at the crime scene. It was completely spotless like nothing ever happened there at all. Walking down it, Ciel tried looking for any clues that the kidnapper left. All he knew was that it was a girl was kidnapped, and whoever did it was a mastermind.

Spotting something gold near a door, Ciel bent down and carefully picked it up. It was a piece of hair, blonde of be exact. This was the only piece of evidence here. "Dammit," he cursed, slamming his back on the door, "Dammit, dammit, dammit." He was so close. If only Ciel was a little faster, he could have caught the culprit and rescued the girl at the same time. This could have been over today if Ciel was only faster.

He needed to finish this mission, and the faster that he and Sebastian find the kidnapper, the better. Taking his eye patch off to show the purple pentagram and holding it tightly in his hand, Ciel called out, "Sebastian come." His eyes closed, some of the lights in the hallways flickering on and off.

The words, "Yes, My Lord," echoed through the air, and seconds later, Sebastian dressed in his wrinkle free tail-coat suit was standing right in front of Ciel, his eyes a glowing pink.

Ciel turned around with a frown. "Tch, took you long enough," he said, hearing Sebastian chuckled. "A kidnapping happened here minutes earlier. I heard the screaming. When I came, the hallway was clean, like nothing ever happened. The only thing I found, this piece of hair." He held up the long blonde hair in front of Sebastian, showing him the only evidence of the crime scene.

But Sebastian wasn't paying attention. His eyes were narrowed as he glanced around the hallway. "Use your hearing and listen Young Master," Sebastian instructed. This reminded Ciel of his first day in Hell when he was learning more about his super senses and Sebastian trained Ciel how to use them properly. But that was 50 years ago, why would Sebastian tell him to do this?

"Don't order me around," Ciel snapped, pointing a finger at his demon. But he still listened anyways. And it was a fruitless effort; the young demon couldn't hear anything, just the deafening silence. But, then a soft click from a door resonated in Ciel's ears. Someone was spying on Ciel and he never noticed. How can he be a demon and not notice when there was a petty human watching his every move?! Growling at his stupidity, Ciel stomped over to where he heard the sound. It was in the next hallway over.

Entering the hallway, Ciel slowed his pace down, keeping a wary eye on every shadow. Sebastian was right behind him, a butter knife in hand. Where did that come from all of a sudden? Shrugging that thought off, Ciel stalked down the hallway, nearing the door from where the click came from. Ciel slowly turned the knob, trying to make sure the door didn't creak as it slowly opened. Peeking inside, Ciel spotted a tall beautiful girl with long flowing white hair the cascaded like waves down her back. She had black eyes and was wearing a long white dress that touched the ground. Ciel stared in awe; she was absolutely beautiful, especially with the white aura surrounding her figure.

Opening the door wider so Sebastian could look in too, Ciel stepped into the classroom, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman. She smiled and opened her mouth to talk, but before she could even utter a syllable, a knife was thrown, going straight through her body. The girl looked down at her chest and back up, glaring at Sebastian as her eyes glowed a bright red. Instead of words, a scream came from her mouth. It was loud and practically made Ciel's ear's bleed. Sebastian tackled Ciel to the ground and ordered the woman to leave by threatening, "I have an iron knife; Banshee, come any closer and I won't hesitate to use it." The lady stopped screaming and stared at Sebastian. Nothing was said as the so called Banshee disappeared from right where she was standing.

Ciel was breathing heavily, hands still over his ears as Sebastian helped him up. "Bochaan, don't worry, the banshee is gone," he said, prying Ciel's hands away from his ears.

"What… what just happened?" He asked, looking at where the woman was standing with wide eyes. Sebastian picked up the eye patch that he dropped and tied it around Ciel's head. He didn't notice though, Ciel was too busy thinking about the very recent event. He heard Sebastian call that woman a banshee. He heard a couple of stories about them. But he always thought that they were old women wrapped in a dirty worn out cloak, not a young beautiful woman.

Sebastian walked over to where the banshee was and picked up the knife he threw right at her. He gazed at the spot where she vanished. "What is going on here?" Ciel asked. "A kidnapper that knows what he's doing, ghosts, a Nightmare and now a Banshee! Sebastian, I want to know what is going on right now!" He stomped his foot, acting just like a pouting kid.

"I have a couple of ideas," Sebastian confessed, but that wasn't good enough for Ciel.

"Well don't just stand there, tell me. That is an order," he snapped, glaring angrily at his butler. Ciel was exhausted. Being a young demon, Ciel still needed a tiny bit of sleep, and he got exhausted faster since he still wasn't in complete control over his new powers. He just wanted to go back to the mansion, crawl under the covers, and sleep for a hundred years.

Sebastian sighed and explained what he thought was going on, "There are certain beings that can control the undead. They are called Necromancers. This must be a very powerful one though. I believe that it is this Necromancer that set up the kidnappings and sent the other beasts. The main question though, is why?"

Ciel ran a hand through his hair and slumped into an open seat. Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, he muttered out, "Let's go back to the mansion."

"Of course My Lord. I will collect the file on the girl who was just kidnapped, tomorrow. Maybe then we will find a pattern." Ciel made no move to show that he heard, he just sat there on this chair. Slowly, he pulled himself out of the chair and led the way out of the classroom. Upstairs in the music hall, he could hear feet right above him. They must have just closed; unaware of the events that just happened. That one of their classmates was kidnapped, that a banshee showed up in their school.

"Will this ever end," Ciel mumbled as he and Sebastian walked out of the school and into the fresh air. The wind nipped at his face, tousling his hair back. The fresh breeze felt nice on Ciel and the sun warmed his skin at the same time. He sniffed the air, smelling all of the different plants surrounding him. The birds that relaxed in the nests sang beautiful songs into the air that calmed Ciel's nerves down. Ciel could only wish to freeze this moment and just stay in this surrounding for a while.

The two continued to walk until they reached the limo. Sebastian learned to drive the moment that cars got more and more popular. After entering the limo, Sebastian took the front and just drove. Ciel stared out the back window, his eyes slowly closing as the car slowly rocked back and forth. It felt nice, sitting on the leather seat, the air conditioning swishing past his face. It was calming, just like the outside air.

The middle window was open, so Ciel could easily talk to Sebastian, but it was the butler who spoke first after seeing his master through a mirror. "Bochaan, are you alright?" He asked as Ciel continued to look at the scenery.

"What did we get ourselves into Sebastian?" Ciel whispered as the trees zoomed by. "The worst we ever had to deal with were other demons, but now… now we most likely have a necromancer that has control over the undead. He may have an endless army. We've encountered ghosts, Nightmares and Banshees, what's next?"

"You haven't encountered the worst yet sir," Sebastian said and Ciel groaned. He was sick of things getting worst. He came into this mission thinking that it would be a breeze. They find the pattern, set up a trap and they would be on the next plane back out to Britain. But no, this was going longer than planned, and would only continue to go on and get worst at the same time.

"Sebastian, you'll protect me right?" Ciel asked. He already knew the question to that answer. As stated in their contract, Sebastian must protect Ciel at all costs. But sometimes, Ciel wanted to hear Sebastian say that he would, reinforce the contract just to ease Ciel's raging nerves.

Sebastian pulled up by the mansion and turned the car off. They just sat there, with Ciel waiting for the answer. It was a peaceful silence, but Ciel was getting impatient for Sebastian to answer the obvious question. It was after they stepped out of the car and inside the mansion that Sebastian bent down on one knee, his hand over his heart and his head bowed, right in front of a standing Ciel who held his head high. Finally, Ciel got the answer that he was looking for, "Always, My Lord."

* * *

**And now we get more into the plot. **

**Maybe if I stop writing this story at night, it won't be so dark... eh whatever. Once again, tell me what you guys think if I should add Host Club's POV in this story or a sister story. I have ideas for both so don't worry. This is your story as much as it is mine. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!1 Byez-Byez!1 Rainpath out**


	5. A Flash of Red

**It is just me, or are my stories getting shorter and shorter with each new chapter. This one is just barely in the 3000s, I really need to step it up again. Anyways, enough boring talk. This is my next chapter of my story! Yay 'claps but stops when nobody claps with' Party Poopers, no cake for you. But, we are getting closer and closer to finding out more about our culprit and in this chappie, you get to see one of my favorite characters EVAR!1 And before anyone asks, Host Club will be back soon, and the Dark Magic club will be before them. Last note, I will write a Host Club POV, but I talked to my friend and I have decided to make it a separate story. She said that their views will be lighter, funnier than Ciel's and wouldn't work with the story exactly. That will be up very soon, give me like two more days to write the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: 'Sigh and mumbles' I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Oh one more thing! I know some of you are expecting a chapter everyday, I will be doing that every night, but tomorrow night I will not be able to post a chapter. So sorry if you are expecting one every night... or day... it matters when you read it. **

**R.R.E please!1**

* * *

Class at Ouran started precisely at 9 a.m., and it wasn't until 9:45 when everything at Ouran got worse for Ciel.

It really was just a normal day for once. At the moment, Ciel was just minding his own business, not really listening to Sebastian drone on and on about some dumb math equation that he learned so long ago. So, instead of listening to the lecture, Ciel decided to concentrate on the kidnapping case. The one, who was literally kidnapped yesterday, was a 17-year-old blonde girl with bright green eyes. Ciel easily could have prevented this from happening, but he was too slow. Or the criminal was too fast.

What bothered Ciel the most was, why wasn't Ouran closing down the school if so most of the kidnappings were happening here? Were the parents thinking that because of their money, only the poorer students would get taken? Or, was there something else going on with the Principal of the school?

Sebastian was in the middle of a sentence –Ciel was in the middle of thinking- when knocking on the door interrupted both of the demons. The whole class stopped writing, placing their pencils on the desk as the secretary of the school poked her head in. She was shaking, her eyes wide and cheeks red. Ciel presumed the secretary really liked Sebastian and was nervous to talk to him. He was wrong. "Sensei Michaelis, you, you have a visitor," she muttered, trying to smile like nothing was happening.

"I am sorry, but I am in the middle of class," Sebastian countered but the secretary shook her head.

"Your visitor, he won't leave until he sees you," she explained. The whole class was dead silent, watching the conversation go on.

Sebastian sighed and placed the piece of chalk back on the edge of the board. "Please then," he said, "Let him in." She nodded and ran took her head out of the class. Ciel could hear footsteps as she zoomed down the hall as fast as she could. But why was she running? There wasn't any point if she was just bringing a visitor to class. Who was the person that wanted to see Sebastian? The door slowly creaked open like a scary movie. The next thing Ciel, and the rest of the class saw, was a flash of red.

There wasn't any blood in the class room that is until Ciel's ears started to bleed, hearing a very irritating croaky voice say, "Oh my darling Bassy!"

Sebastian's eyes widened and Ciel muttered one word as he looked at Grell the Shinigami with surprise, "Shit." What was that thing doing here!? Ciel thought he and Sebastian got away from that when they came here to Japan. How did it find them? Ciel believed that this was going to be a pleasant day where after school ended, he would go get the Host Club over with and go straight to the mansion and discuss more about necromancers.

The only thing Sebastian could do was put on a fake smile, but everyone in the room could see the look of annoyance written on his pale face. "Mr. Sutcliffe, what a pleasant surprise," Sebastian greeted and Ciel could see his butler trying his hardest to act kind. "What are you doing here?" Grell leaped onto Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist and holding on for dear life.

"Why, I came here to see you. I haven't seen you in forever, Se-bas-chan," Grell informed everyone, drawing out the name Ciel gave him.

What the older demon said next, everyone one heard, well except for clueless Grell, "And those were the best couple months ever."

Haruhi looked at Ciel with confusion. "Who is that?" He asked and Ciel groaned.

"An annoying abomination," Ciel answered with a scowl appearing on his face. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this annoying Shinigami. And here Ciel thought that this might be a good day for once. Then again, Grell must be here for a certain reason. No way could Grell come here just to find a demon, the creature the Shinigami's despise. If Ciel had to guess, Grell was here because those parents of the kidnapped children had no hope of finding their kids alive. This made Ciel grimace; he had failed one part of the case. He really wanted to find them alive, but now there was no hope for that. The next best thing he could do was stop any more kidnappings from happening. This was the perfect chance for Ciel to use Grell to find out more information, and he had the perfect way to convince the red reaper.

Prying the Shinigami off of his arm, Sebastian grabbed the piece of chalk and tried to continue with the lesson. Key word: Tried. One, the students were paying any attention at all. The girls were too busy glaring at Grell for being that close to Sebastian and the guys were just confused at what was going on at the moment. Two, Grell was like a leech and he just reattached himself to Sebastian, latching himself on the poor demon's arm.

"What is up with this guy?" Hikaru asked his brother from behind Ciel.

"Don't know," Kaoru whispered back, "But we should find out." Ciel looked over his shoulder to see the twins raising their hands in the air as high as they could go.

They didn't even wait for Sebastian to call on them before they both shouted out in unison, "Who is this guy Sensei?"

With his free hand, Sebastian tried to pull Grell off of his arm, with little success though. Ciel had to admit, watching his butler struggle with the overdramatic reaper was just hilarious. As much as Grell annoyed Ciel, he had his moments. Ciel smirked at Sebastian's answer of calling Grell a "pest".

"What's his name?" A girl from the back of the room piped up with a snarl. She was red in the face, her lips pulled down as she glared with the other girls.

Grell finally unlatched himself to put his hands on his hips. "Listen here; I am not a he, but a she. You kids need to learn how to properly treat a young lady. And for your information, my name is Grell." He was just about to start some monologue, most likely about how Sebastian is his and how Grell would kill anyone who got in the way, but he spotted Ciel sitting near the side of the wall, in the middle. He turned on his heels, pointing a finger accusingly at Sebastian as he growled, "What is Phantombrat doing here?" Crap, Grell was about to blow their cover if he continued talking. The rest of his classmates were now giving him confused looks at being called out by this strange person.

"How… how do you know my name?" Ciel asked with a stutter, pretending to get scared of Grell. Hopefully it was convincing enough, but he was about to find out.

Grell was about to stomp over to Ciel, his fists clenched tight at his sides, but Sebastian stopped him, grabbing Grell on his elbow. Sebastian tilted his head and smiled a tiny bit, giving a look that looked sort of like a pout. "Can I talk to you Grell? Outside?" The death god developed hearts in his eyes as Sebastian led him out of the classroom. "Please start working on your work." He told the class. And the moment the door was closed, no one moved, they all just sat in their seats staring at the closed door.

That was until Hikaru sang out, breaking the silence, "Awkward." This made most of the class giggle, but Ciel was glaring at the door. He knew not to listen in on the conversation, who knows how Sebastian was trying to convince Grell, and personally he didn't want to know how.

"How did he know your name?" A girl spoke up and Ciel looked around, trying to find the speaker. He did. It was the girl from the Host Club, Lizzie, though Ciel would never call her that, she didn't deserve the name. The girl was sitting up on the desk, not in the chair, her hair once again in a messy ponytail as if she was too lazy to try and make it look nice for school. Her dress was all wrinkled, her bow not even tied properly.

Ciel scowled at the girl and broke eye contact and she just snorted. "Are you really going to be that immature?" She asked. The rest of the class could sense that this was not a conversation to listen in on and they all turned away, talking to their friends. But, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru listened to the small worthless fight,

"I am not immature," Ciel growled and she just crossed her arms, hopping off of the desk to walk closer to Ciel.

"Really then," she said, not sounding too convinced which really irritated Ciel, "Prove it. Look me in the eyes."

Ciel rolled his eyes instead and crossed his arms. He would admit that what he just did was immature, but he was not going to lose this fight. Lizzie lost the one from yesterday, and he knew she didn't want to lose this one. It's just, Ciel didn't trust this girl. She didn't seem like a Lizzie, the name just didn't fit her right. And why was she in the host club yesterday if she didn't want to be there? Who forced her to go?

Still though, looking at her just brought back the memories of his Lizzie as their face shapes were very similar. This Lizzie might have different color hair and eyes along with a personality, but their body shape and face shape were just too similar for his liking. It was as if this girl stole Lizzie's body and changed it a bit to fit her style.

But he didn't want to lose the argument, so he looked right into her eyes, looking straight at her soul. If he thought that Haruhi's soul looked delicious, then this one looked absolutely scrumptious. He could tell by just gazing at her soul that Lizzie held a deep secret that she wanted to keep locked along with the dark events that she has done in the past, though Ciel couldn't see what she had done. Usually souls like this Lizzie's didn't look good to him, but there were a few dark ones like hers that made his mouth water. And usually, the owners of those rare souls were born on Halloween, the day of the demons. People who were born on the day of the demons had a soul that everyone demon desired to eat, and they were usually sought after. This girl had a soul just like that, and Ciel was surprised there wasn't a demon following her every move to wait for the perfect moment to strike and steal her soul.

"Ciel," it was Haruhi, placing his thin hand on Ciel's shoulder and snapping the young demon out of his thoughts. He looked at Haruhi and shook his head, signaling for Haruhi not to ask any questions about what just happened. The door opened once again, and everyone rushed back to their seats and acted innocently like perfect angels.

Sebastian re-entered the room, with Grell right behind him with a love struck look on his face. "Oh Sebby, that kiss was just amazing," Grell sighed happily sinking into Sebastian's chair and fanning himself. The girls in the classroom gasped and it looked like some even fainted.

The only thing Sebastian could do was shake his head in disagreement. "We did no such thing."

"Oh but there was tongue and everything," Grell gushed on. Sebastian sighed and brought one of his hands up to his forehead. His eyes were closed, as if he was controlling himself to not rip the reaper apart into tiny little pieces and feed him to the vultures.

"Please stop telling lies to my class, Mr. Sutcliffe," Sebastian ordered. Grell sat up in the seat with wide green-yellow eyes, his glasses falling slightly off the bridge of his nose.

"I do not tell lies Bassy. A young lady never tells lies," he practically shouted in anger.

Sebastian picked up the chalk and held it tightly in his hands to a point where it split in half, the top piece falling to the ground. "Remember what we discussed Mr. Sutcliffe," Sebastian lowered his voice before writing on the board. Grell pouted his lips and hunched back in the chair, his arms crossed. "Thank you, now where was I?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ciel decided to skip his next class, seeing as Sebastian wasn't teaching during that block. This was the perfect time to interrogate Grell on why he was in Japan. The three sat in the classroom, well Ciel and Grell were, Sebastian was standing behind Ciel like the butler he was. The two sitting down in the desks were having a staring contest, neither of them giving up. "What is the real reason why you are here?" Ciel asked, going straight into the conversation.

Grell put up his hand and sighed. "What, no hi?"

"I just want to know why you are here in Japan of all places." Ciel repeated his question. When it came to Grell, Ciel had very little patience.

"I told you already, so I can see my darling demon," Grell answered, blowing a kiss to Sebastian.

The demon looked away and said, "Please don't do such things in front of the Young Master."

Grell crossed one leg over the other and finally gave up, causing Ciel to smirk in success. "I'm here because of the strange deaths of these kids who were not on the list. The stranger thing, I can't get their souls. When I found their dead bodies, their souls were gone."

"Was it a demon who took them?" Ciel asked, thinking of all of the different possibilities at once.

Sadly though, Grell shook his head. "The cuts to the soul were too clean. They weren't savage. Whoever took them had a lot of time on their hands. Will sent me here to figure out what was going on."

"Why you?" Ciel questioned. "Isn't there a Japan division here?"

The death god nodded his head. "Yes, but I am here because the ones who were killed all came from Europe. That and Will doesn't really like the Shinigamis who live here at all. And I agree, they are just so… so ugly and scary looking. I've met one before; he was tall with blue skin, black hair and strange yellow and red eyes. The worst those is his smile. I've never seen a smile look that creepy before."

"Off topic Grell. What else can you tell me about the victims?" Ciel continued on, ignoring the little description Grell just gave.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "There really isn't that much else that I know. But… I bet I can find some information out for you. All it takes is a kiss from Sebastian and that's it," Grell said, smiling widely at Sebastian who grimaced and shuddered.

Ciel leaned back in his seat and thought. Grell would be very useful for this mission. Especially if they were dealing with a necromancer like Sebastian thinks. They will need all of the help that they can get. But, Grell isn't really the best to work with. Then again, he could always bring up a past deal.

"I'll make you a deal Grell," Ciel started and Sebastian gave him a curious look, his eyes slowly narrowing. "If you work with us on the rest of this mission, and listen to ever order that I give you, I will let you have Sebastian for one day."

Sebastian widened his eyes and tried to protest, "Bochaan." But Ciel held up his hand, ordering his butler to be quiet.

"A whole day where I can do whatever I want to." Ciel nodded. "And I just have to listen to your orders until this mission is done." Another nod. "You got yourself a deal Phantombrat. Now let's finish this mission so I can have my day with my darling Sebastian." Ciel smirked. He was quite pleased with himself with what he just done. Not only did he have a Shinigami working under him, but he bet he could get Grell to bring a few others over here just in case. Also, he can hold this over Sebastian's head too. This made it to a total of two days with Grell, where the Shinigami can do whatever he wants to. This was just perfect for Ciel, having leverage on both the demon and Shinigami.

"Good. I must be going now, Sebastian you have a class about to start. Grell, I do not want you to be here while Sebastian has his class." Before Grell could protest to the orders, Ciel continued, "I want you out there trying to find clues on the pattern that the culprit is using." Grell looked like he really wanted to protest, but a deal was a deal and the Shinigami huffed, leaving the classroom. He purposely stomped his feet on the way out like a little kid and slammed the door.

Ciel then turned to face Sebastian. "I do not want to hear any protests about this from you Sebastian that is an order."

Sebastian bowed down only slightly. "Yes My Lord. But I would suggest you leave before my next class gets here." Ciel really didn't want to go. He knew that if he did, the twins would bombard him with questions as they were in the same class right after math. And he really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Rolling through Ciel's mind right now were different scenarios that might come up in the future when they finally confront the culprit. Personally, Ciel was hoping that is wasn't a necromancer that would just make it ten times harder to defeat him. Instead of heading to his next class, Ciel instead turned in the opposite direction, heading straight towards the library. They most likely had books about dark magic; maybe Ciel could find something that could defeat a necromancer. It was always better to stay one step ahead.

The only problem, Ciel wasn't the one ahead of the game like he thought he was. No, he was actually many steps behind. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!1 Please don't forget to review so I know how I am doing and can keep you guys happy. Hopefully I'll be able to post during the day, but it will be a long shot. Sorry again about that. If I don't get one up tomorrow night, I'll make chapter 6 extra long and put it up on Sunday for sure. Byez byez! Rainpath out!1**


	6. Magic as Black as Night

**'Hides behind bed in terror' I am SOOOO SORRY!1 I really am. I know I promised this chapter up yesterday, but something really bad happened to me when I was at a school festival. I was talking to my newspaper friends, because I am a reporter, and one of them kept glaring at me and ignoring me. So I dragged one away from the group and asked, "Does she like me?" And he said "She told me one day, that she didn't like you." I was PISSED and sad too. I tried really hard to be her friend and be nice to her and she goes and talks to my friend on how she doesn't like me. So I decided right there that I was done with her and called her a coward. I have a thing where if you say to my face that you don't like me then I'll respect that, but the moment you say it behind my back, then you are labeled as a coward because you don't have the guts to tell that to me personally. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if she told me...**

**Sorry, I just really had to write that. Anyways, another reason, I got caught up in watching Death Note. It is AMAZING!1 And if you haven't seen it yet, finish this chapter then go watch it. **

**Hopefully you guys enjoy and once again I am sorry, just it was a bad weekend for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E**

**Double Note: Last one, sorry if it isn't good. This is kinda a filler chapter, but after the next one or chapter 8, things start to heat up. **

* * *

Of course this damn school didn't have any books about necromancers, much less anything about the supernatural world. Who was Ciel kidding? Did he really expect to find a book about dark magic in a _pink_ school? He got his hopes up way too high and now they were crushed of ever finding information about what may be going on. So what was Ciel going to do now?

Slamming another book he tried looking in, just about magic in general, a nearby librarian shushed him, sending the young boy a glare. Ciel scowled at the old woman the moment her back was turned, and crossed his arms. He really was in a dead end and for once, did not know what to do from here. Ciel could only wonder if there was any student here who knew about black magic let alone anything that's dark.

Soft footsteps dragged across the carpet, closer to Ciel as if the person didn't want to be heard. But they were trying to sneak up on a demon; they weren't going to be so lucky. He turned around and asked, "What?" The appearance of the guy was a huge surprise to any new person who saw him. He had black hair that covered his eyes, and was wearing a dark purple robe, his light blue school uniform barely showing from underneath. The creepiest part about this guy was the little tan puppet on his hand with a strange smile. Was that thing supposed to be a cat? It had the pointy ears like one.

Ciel sighed as the human and puppet just stared at him. The thing that confused the boy the most, Was the door behind him that looked like it came from Ciel's time period. Was there always that door there? "I am busy, so can you leave?" Ciel snapped, getting tired of the guy just starring with a large smile.

"A demon," the guy whispered. Holy crap. Ciel froze in the seat. He needed to think up of something and fast. There was no way this guy knew he was a demon.

"Excuse me… a what?" Ciel asked, trying his best to act confused. He has never talked to this guy before and he just walks up and says the word demon. Now maybe, hopefully, this guy was crazy and usually walks up to random people and calls them a demon. And unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"You are a demon," he repeated. Ciel didn't know who wanted to be with at the moment, this mysterious guy where you can't even see his eyes, or Grell. Definitely this guy, he doesn't look like someone who acts like Grell. Besides, Ciel needs to convince him that he was crazy.

So he tilted his head and frowned a little, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you calling me a demon? Are you insulting me?" His voice rose a tiny bit, which the librarian quickly shushed at. Ciel didn't pay attention to her; he was solely looking at this guy.

"I can't believe I am meeting an actual demon," the guy breathed, in awe as he looked at Ciel. "Two demons in this school at once, this is perfect." So not only did he know Ciel was a demon, but he also knew Sebastian was too. Ciel gave up the act and stood up from his chair, stepping very close to the guy and glared, his eyes turning a demonic pink.

"If you dare tell anyone," he growled and the guy started to shiver, if out of fear or happiness, Ciel didn't know, "I won't hesitate to eat your soul."

"Of course," the guy replied, stepping back from Ciel and closer to his door. "But demon, you must come with me."

"Why?" Ciel questioned, his eyes still a pink color as he crossed his arms.

"Because I am the president of the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa, and this is Beelzenef," he answered, holding up the hand puppet at the other name and making it move and nod its head. But Ciel didn't care about their names; he cared about what the guy just said. A Black Magic Club, this was exactly what Ciel was looking for! This is his chance to learn more about necromancers and more about their supposed kidnapper if Sebastian was right about his hunch. He never knew there was a Black Magic Club at this school, if he did, Ciel would have joined it long ago instead of the annoying Host Club.

"Black Magic Club," Ciel tried the name out on his tongue. "Then you must know the creatures that come with Black Magic." It wasn't a question, Ciel made it an assumption that Nekozawa had to say yes or his soul would be… devoured. Nekozawa nodded his head enthusiastically, his little puppet doing the same motion too.

"Take me there," Ciel ordered and the guy looked like he was ready to start jumping for joy when Ciel said that. Nekozawa didn't though and stepped to the side, motioning for Ciel to walk through the wooden doors and down the stairs. Ciel did just that as he stepped into the shadows, letting them overtake his body. The only source of light coming from the chandelier that Nekozawa pulled out of somewhere. The door behind them slammed shut as Ciel cautiously walked down the steps.

They walked in silence; the only noise was a steady drip-drip-drip as water fell onto the concrete stairs. In only a minute or so, another door appeared from the soft glow of the candles. It looked like the same door from the library and Nekozawa took the lead. "There won't be anyone here at the moment," he told Ciel, "They all have class at this time." Ciel nodded as the doors opened to reveal the club room.

It was very dark, only lit by the candles that hung from around the room. There was a grandfather clock in the back along with many paintings. In the middle were a couch and a chair along with a coffee table. On the table, a pure white skull sat motionless, staring straight at Ciel. He couldn't help but remember the dead princes Edward V and Richard, whose souls were stuck in the castle until he helped them. Well, they did take his butler for a bit, and Sebastian was his.

The thing that made Ciel shudder where he was standing were the many cat items he saw placed around the room. He may not be allergic anymore, but Ciel still and will always, despise cats with a deep hatred. "Why the cats?" Ciel asked slowly as he stared in disgust at a little figurine next to the skull.

"We worship cats here in the Black Magic Club, we always have and always will," Nekozawa explained with a little giggle. Ciel couldn't help but scoff at this.

"Tch, they disgust me." Nekozawa's smile fell off of his face. Hey, Ciel was once allergic to them, did people really expect him to start loving the cats the moment he loses his allergy. But, he guessed Nekozawa didn't know that small fact of his old life. "Tell me, how do you know I am a demon."

Nekozawa laughed, sitting down in the chair and offering the couch to Ciel who didn't accept the offering. He was here just to gain information about Necromancers and other undead beings, not for small talk. "Show me first, your contract." Ciel's head tilted back a bit in suspicion. "I know that Sensei Michaelis is a demon, a particular reason I like his class, but I know you have a contract with him."

His eyes narrowed, but he obliged to it anyways. If Ciel wanted to get out of here faster, then he just has to go with the flow. He's already figuring out a way to use Nekozawa for later in the future. The eye patch fell into his hand and Ciel opened both eyes open, showing the Faustian contract on his eye. Nekozawa smiled as he stared at his eye in awe. "So it is true, the more obvious place the contract is, the more powerful it is. Sensei Michaelis must be a very powerful demon."

"You owe me now," Ciel turned everything around onto Nekozawa, "I showed you the symbol, now I have questions for you." But Nekozawa completely ignored him. It looked like he was talking to his little puppet thing.

"Can you believe it Beelzenef; we have two demons at our school, a powerful one and an average one!" Nekozawa gushed and Ciel crossed his arms. He might be young, but he wasn't just average. He was told by others that he was a pretty strong young demon. Nekozawa continued to talk to his puppet, and Ciel quickly lost his patience. He was just as bad as the Host Club.

And there was another headache coming on. This whole school was annoying, and he really wanted to get the damn mission over with so he could leave this damn school and go back home. "Will you listen!?" Ciel snapped angrily, raising his voice above room volume. This immediately shut Nekozawa up as he sensed the dark aura of the demon. He looked guiltily at Ciel, a sheepishly smile plastered on his face. "I have questions, and you _will_ answer each one of them." This wasn't something that Nekozawa could say no too, Ciel was forcing him to do so.

The president quickly nodded his head and Ciel fell of the couch with a sigh. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long because Ciel just wanted to go back to the mansion and just relax for a tiny bit, maybe even read a book for an hour, before returning to his research. "How much do you know about necromancers?"

"I am one," he answered and Ciel smirked. Perfect.

"Tell me everything you can about a powerful necromancer," Ciel ordered.

He listened to each word that Nekozawa said, memorizing his letter that came from his mouth. "They use mainly dark magic, and can easily control anything that is undead. The most commonly used ghosts and skeletons and also zombies. The more powerful ones can control banshees and even worst, Wraiths. They can also control other creatures, but that is a bit rarer.

"Some of the most powerful and greedy necromancers, will try some way to extend their life span to immortality. So they use spells and rituals to bind his soul to a corpse and are now called a Lich. They have their own thought, unlike zombies which down."

"How do you destroy a Lich?" Ciel asked after Nekozawa finished explaining about Necromancers and Lichs.

"Destroy their phylactery, their charm that keeps them bind to that corpse. Usually it is something of value when the Lich was still a human Necromancer," Nekozawa clarified and Ciel nodded his head.

Ciel then remembered something that Nekozawa said, finding it very interesting and wanted to delve into that subject even more. His goal was to find out as much as he can about what he might be facing just in case this is an actual Necromancer, or worse, a Lich. "You said that they can control ghosts and skeletons."

Nekozawa affirmed that statement with a simple nod of his head. "Along with banshees and wraiths, which are even worst. The way to officially destroy the servants is to destroy their leader."

But that ghost part kept sticking out to Ciel. He remembered those ghosts that followed him and Sebastian. They ran away when Ciel called them out, but very often, two more would come back and Ciel and Sebastian would have to once again announce their presence for them to leave. And then there was that banshee and Nightmare too, but one topic at a time. "Do you know how to have a séance, Nekozawa?" Ciel asked.

"All five of us in the Black Magic Club know how to perform one, that is one of the first things new members learn when they join," Nekozawa said and Ciel's smirk grew more, many possibilities flying in his mind about his next move. Nekozawa seemed to sense his plan, as if he was reading Ciel's mind. "You want to put on a séance?"

"Yes, me and Sensei Michaelis have been having trouble with some ghosts," Ciel explained. "I have seen a banshee before, but not a wraith. What is that?"

"They are more powerful than ghosts. Wraiths are usually seen right before a person dies or right after. You do not want to see one if you are a human," Nekozawa quickly answered the question. "For a necromancer and a lich, wraiths are their most powerful servant, unless they get a demon under their control which takes much practice and studying to do so."

Ciel gulped at that. A necromancer can gain a demon under their control. He recalled the time before he was turned into a demon, Sebastian had to face five demons, the hardest being Claude to fight. The last battle was a hard one for Sebastian, trying to gain possession of the demon sword and strike Claude down at the same time. Hannah though, she was the manipulative one while the demon triplets were just nuisances to Sebastian if Ciel can remember correctly. But if this necromancer gets a demon at his side or any other god like a Shinigami, then this mission just gotten ten times harder. Especially a powerful demon too, that would be more horrible.

"Is there anything else, demon?" Nekozawa asked and Ciel shuck his head still thinking about everything he just heard. "What about this séance, to get in contact with the ghosts that are giving you problems."

"Yes," Ciel suddenly remembered about that subject, "I want to do that. When should it happen? Sensei Michaelis and I can come at any time."

Nekozawa leaned back in his seat with a smile, one leg over the other as he thought. "The best time, between one and three, but never during three, let's do it for 1 a.m. here, in a week, that way I and the other Black Magic Club members can prepare and make sure we have everything."

Ciel smirked. "Perfect."

"Anything for a demon," Nekozawa said and stood up, Ciel quickly copying the motion. "This will be amazing, doing a séance with a young demon and a powerful demon."

Ciel couldn't help but grit his teeth at this. "I might be young," he growled, "But I too am powerful."

"From your different auras, I would say so otherwise," Nekozawa retorted. Ciel glared, his eyes flashing magenta and scaring the guy. Nekozawa should know the best out of anyone in the school not to make a demon, not matter the age. And here he was, annoying Ciel, making him angry and getting on the demon's nerves. Ciel was about ready to shred the president of the Black Magic Club apart into tiny little pieces and leaving him here. Not without taking his soul first of course.

Even just thinking about souls, a stab appeared in his gut and Ciel hunched over a tiny bit, not noticeable to Nekozawa. Oh he was definitely sending Sebastian out tonight to get some souls. He was tired of waiting for the right person to make a deal with. He knew it was impossible to make one with Haruhi, he was too soft. And Lizzie, for some strange reason, Ciel might find her soul look very tasty, but something about her aura just shouted for him to stay away. Something or someone was guarding Lizzie very close and it wasn't another demon. No, it was someone very powerful though.

"I'll see you in one week, here with Sensei Michaelis and your other Black Magic Club members," Ciel dismissed himself, "Don't forget."

Nekozawa chuckled, and made his puppet hold his arms to his mouth like the little ugly cat thing was laughing too. "I won't forget this, especially not when there is going to be a powerful demon in my club room." Ciel groaned, this guy was basically a big fangirl for the dark arts and Ciel didn't want to see what Nekozawa was going to do when he met Sebastian officially instead of as a teacher. But he was going have to force himself through it, this séance might give him and his butler the upper edge in this case.

Ciel just hoped nothing bad was going on at the moment as he left the Black Magic Club room, walking up the stairs. Yet what he didn't realize, on the other side of Japan, far away from the Host Club, another kidnapping was underway for a male with blonde hair and green eyes; much like the last girl was kidnapped. That was another kidnapped, and they were happening more frequently. If Ciel didn't solve this case soon, bad things were going to continue to happen.

And what he didn't realize, the kidnapper not only had his or her eyes on kids across Japan, but also on him and Sebastian Michaelis. The faster that the two demons solved the case, the faster other kids would be safe _and _they themselves will be safe too, away from the danger of the kidnapper that lurked a couple steps ahead of them.

Ciel and Sebastian really needed to pick it up if they wanted to be successful. If they didn't then all was lost for Japan, and maybe eventually, the whole world and those living in it. Things would get worse from here on out, and things would only get more and more confusing for the two demons. Hopefully, they can push on through the pain and race to the end, because whoever gets to the finish line first, be it the two demons or the kidnapper, will win the whole race.

Unfortunately for Ciel and Sebastian, they were way behind and slowing down at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry once again for not posting it yesterday, like I said, not a good weekend. I was really hurt. I hope you guys enjoy and review too please. Oh and also, the sister story to this is up, with the POV of the host club members. Go look that up too because I know some of you are interested. Byez byez. Rainpath out!1**


	7. Secrets before Checkmates

**I am SOOO SORRY!1 I had this story all nice and ready, sitting in the Doc Manger waiting patiently to be uploaded. Well, I was going to post it during lunch yesterday, but I am stupid and am like, "Naw, let's wait until 11 p.m. It's a tradition for me to post at night." So later that night, around 10:30, I am ready for bed, about to post but my dad calls and says, "Can you sleep downstairs on the couch, Brutus (my dog) just threw up." I can't say no to my puppydog, he is my baby and buddy. So I said yes, but the problem, I can't bring my laptop downstairs because I don't want to wake my parents up by accident. So I couldn't post it. I was going to post it earlier, but I had a karate test to help out because in my studio I am a black belt (I have been training for like 8 years and have been a black belt for like three four years). And then I hung out with friends and watched another movie with my parents. So yeah, my crazy day yesterday and today. ****Sorry again.**

**Hey, what do you guys think about a story that has to deal with Finny and Ouran? Basically Finny has to go to school at Ouran and his main goal is to make friends, but not show his strength (He doesn't get into the Host Club at the first chapter, don't worry). I want to make a more lighter, not dark, story for this crossover, but I want your approval first to make sure you are interested. **

**Moniker Slash: Thanks for your view on Hetalia, same with Black Blood. I will definitely try it out as soon as I can. Also, you have GOT to tell me what episode when you broke your lamp. You don't know how curious I am about that.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Black Butler. Me no own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Note: R.R.E.**

* * *

The hallways were loud, full of chattering laughing students as they all exited their last classroom of the day. Ciel was among than crowd, following Hikaru and Kaoru and next to Haruhi. They were, at the moment, heading up to the Host Club Room. It was one week since Ciel first met Nekozawa and was shown the Black Magic Club room. He'll admit, it was very interesting, and he couldn't wait for the séance that was to be performed tonight.

After telling Sebastian about it a week ago, Ciel thought of all the different questions he was going to ask the ghosts that keep following him and his butler. At the moment, there was a presence behind him, one of the ghosts he was thinking about. They came back yesterday, and he decided not to tell the ghost to leave. If he did, who knows when they would come back? Ciel needed these ghosts for the séance.

Since last week when Grell came for a visit, little facts have shown up around Ciel. There haven't been any new kidnappings, as if the necromancer, or whatever the culprit was, was taunting him and Sebastian. And this made Ciel very angry, for a number of different reasons. The first being he just wanted to get out of Japan and back to Britain. He was tired of Ouran and wanted out as fast as he could get out. The second being, Ciel didn't like this guy at all taunting him like this. He was supposed to be a good detective, especially with Sebastian was him, and this person has a huge chance of being the more intelligent of the two. And lastly, Ciel had to admit, he was a little scared. He would never admit it to his butler, but he was terrified of how powerful this guy was. To a point where he could avoid being sensed by a demon, a powerful one, like Sebastian, no less.

Two pale hands waved in front of his face, and Ciel was knocked out of his trance. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course," Ciel faked his smile, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged and turned around to walk ahead. Haruhi though stayed right by his side and Ciel turned to look at the skinny boy.

"You dozed off, your eyes… er… eye looked glassy," Haruhi explained. What was so different about this boy in front of Ciel? He just couldn't figure it out, but Haruhi was hiding a pretty big secret.

So, Ciel decided to bring that up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What is so different about you?" He asked and Haruhi tilted his head, his brown eyes large and round.

"What do you mean?" He questioned quietly. Ciel looked ahead, noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru slowed their fast pace and peek over their shoulders often.

He wanted to talk, but Ciel couldn't find the right words for his phrase. Eventually though, after a tiny moment of silence of listening to the gossip that surrounded him, Ciel finally spoke again. "You are hiding a secret from me, and I want to know what." He sounded forceful. It wasn't an option for Haruhi to hide, no; Ciel was going to find out before he leaves Ouran. But, Haruhi's secret wasn't on top of his list at the moment.

Haruhi chuckled, looking away with guilt. "No… no… I don't um, I don't have a secret." He wasn't convincing at all to Ciel, in fact, Haruhi was a very bad liar. There was something fishy going on with Haruhi, and Ciel hated that he didn't know what it was.

"Of course," Ciel smiled, acting if Haruhi convinced the demon. "Shall we head into the Host Room?" They were at the door, Hikaru and Kaoru already inside. Haruhi nodded and the two opened the doors. A few leftover rose petals from a couple days ago flew out, one hitting Ciel in the face and staying there. Groaning, Ciel plucked it off, throwing the red petal to the ground and storming in. He really hated those rose petals with a passion. The moment he gets back to his original mansion, Ciel was going to order Sebastian to take all red roses out of the garden and the house.

Inside, Tamaki was playing a beautiful song on the piano, well enough to make Ciel admit the over dramatic Host was good. Kyoya was in his usual spot, typing on his computer with Honey and Mori across from his, the former stuffing his face –like usual- with a large strawberry cake. At least it wasn't the usual chocolate cake. Hikaru and Kaoru, who entered seconds before Haruhi and Ciel, both jumped onto the couch with a laugh. "Hi, Haru-chan and Ciel-chan!" Honey chirped happily, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Hello Honey," Haruhi replied politely, while Ciel grunted, though he walked over to the table, interested in what Kyoya was typing on and on about. He has never seen what Kyoya was always looking at, and he was really curious as to what,

Standing behind Kyoya, he tried to peek, but it was as though Kyoya used some item to make it so that only he could see the screen. "What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning on one foot to glare at the vice-president.

"Nothing." One-word answer, another thing Ciel really hated.

He growled, "There is something, and I want to know what." Kyoya stopped typing, closing the screen to smirk at Ciel.

"I'll make you a deal," Kyoya said, offering for Ciel to take a seat, which he did. Honey stopped eating his cake, Mori placed his book on the table, the piano in the corner stopped making its pretty songs, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped planning pranks and Haruhi looked up from his seat.

Ciel thought about this. He didn't know what the deal was, but was it worth it to take the risk. He could give out his secret and Kyoya could be looking at something really dumb that didn't interest the demon. But what was life without risks? Learning to live was all about taking risks, and Ciel was known to do that.

"What type of deal?" Ciel questioned, his eyes narrowing as he leaned on the table, his elbows poking into the top.

Kyoya cleared his throat while pushing his glasses back up his nose. "You tell me the secret you're hiding, and I'll show you both my notebook and laptop." This was a hard deal. It mattered though as to which secret Kyoya was talking about. So, with a simple nod of his head, Ciel ordered for Kyoya to continue talking. The boy started off simple. "Did you know there was a Ciel Phantomhive 200 years ago who ran a toy company business at the age of 12?"

Ciel kept his breathing even as he glared at Kyoya. In his mind, Ciel could see the conversation forming more and more, and he had a feeling of where this talk was going. Kyoya continued talking after waiting for Ciel to say something but didn't. "It's weird though, this Ciel Phantomhive had a butler that went by the name of Sebastian Michaelis." Dammit, Kyoya was going down the same road Ciel was thinking of.

The demon didn't even get a chance to speak as Kyoya kept on going, "Lastly, he had a fiancée named Elizabeth, the only person who made Ciel Phantomhive happy. It's very weird that you acted depressed and angry when you heard the name of that girl you fought with, Lizzie."

Was there any way to knock Kyoya off of this road? Could Ciel get the boy to stop talking? He couldn't though, not with the rest of the Host Club hanging on every word that Kyoya was saying. The worst problem, how did Kyoya know all of this stuff? How much research did Kyoya have to do to learn so much about his life? Luckily, he didn't know who he and Sebastian's true form were. Maybe he could still keep that a secret and lie.

"Probably just a coincidence," Ciel said, leaning back in his seat. On the outside, Ciel was calm and collected, like he didn't understand a word that Kyoya was saying. On the inside, he was pissed, his blood was boiling with anger that Kyoya knew too much. Ciel knew he had a huge reason to be suspicious of the boy sitting in front of him, and the reason, well; they were talking about it right now.

Kyoya chuckled, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "This is not just some ordinary coincidence, Phantomhive. There is something you are hiding, and I will figure out what it is." Funny how Ciel wants to find out Haruhi's secret, now Kyoya wants to find out his secret. He never will though, Ciel's secret is too farfetched, too unrealistic for Kyoya to handle and believe.

"Then I wish you the best of luck Ootori," Ciel replied, his voice steady like he didn't care what Kyoya did. Truthfully, he did care what Kyoya did. The guy was way too close to his and Sebastian's secret for comfort. He cannot, and will not, let him figure it out. Ciel groaned inside his head, his list of things to do just kept growing bigger and bigger. First, and foremost, catch the kidnapper and most likely killer. Second on the list, figure out what Haruhi was hiding from him. And lastly, he now had to make sure Kyoya didn't find out _his _secret. And the vice president of the Host Club was very close. All he had to do was talk to Nekozawa about demons and Kyoya will learn the truth.

"Thank you Phantomhive," Kyoya said like this was just a normal conversation between two acquaintances. But the two glares that were sent and received said something entirely different. This was basically a war, can Kyoya figure out the deep dark secret, or will Ciel stop him before he even has a chance. And Ciel was going to go at great lengths to win. He hated losing, he was the king, and he cannot let a pawn overtake him and his throne. And Ciel couldn't wait until he said the words "Check mate."

* * *

"Oh Ciel," a girl, his usual customer, the one with brown hair, gushed, placing her hands by her face and closing her eyes. "You shouldn't have."

Ciel chuckled, grabbing one of her hands. "Of course My Lady, I would only do it for you." Blech. He hated doing this, but sometimes when the girls gossiped, Ciel would hear secrets circulating around the school. Sadly though, there wasn't anything about the kidnapping case. That meant Ciel had to sit through this torture for no reason at all.

"I am so sorry," Tamaki yelled through the room with sympathy. His face held a look of pity as he held a rose in the air. "But the Host Club must close for today." Groans flew across the room from the girls and Ciel gladly smiled on the inside. He could finally go back to the mansion and get ready for tonight. Or more like morning as the séance was going to take place at around one a.m. Ciel was actually a little excited. He might finally learn why a ghost was always following him. Even at the moment, there was a gust of wind that always blew past his ears as he walked.

"We will see all of you young ladies tomorrow," Kyoya interjected, raising the attitudes of the girls who all smiled slightly at this. Five minutes later, all of the girls were out of the room, and only the Hosts were sitting in the abandoned music room. Ciel was only a tiny bit happy that Kyoya was there, the guy got rid of large crowds easily. Other than that, Kyoya was just a useful pawn to Ciel that would be of great use in the future for the kidnapping case, that's if, Kyoya discovered his secret.

Ciel plopped down on a chair, relieved that the room was quiet again. Hopefully nothing would ruin it at all. Well, that was until Tamaki started talking again. "I have a plan," he announced, "We are going to go to a lake house." Of course Tamaki's plan had to deal with a small vacation. "This weekend we will all go to a lake house that I have rented." This didn't interest Ciel in the slightest; he was way too busy to be dealing with dumb vacations like that.

"This is the perfect chance to see Haruhi in a swimsuit," Hikaru laughed, grinning like a mad man. Ciel tilted his head at the statement. Why would they care about seeing Haruhi in a swimsuit?

Tamaki gasped and ran to wrap Haruhi in a big bear hug. "You will not put my daughter in something so provocative!" He shouted at the twins who just grinned mischievously. Time out? Did Tamaki just call Haruhi his daughter again? The first time he said it, Ciel thought it was because that was something Tamaki did, like calling Kyoya mommy.

Honey decided to enter his two cents into the conversation, "But Tamaki, last time this option came up, you were happy to see Haru-chan in a swimsuit." Something fishy was going on at the moment, and Ciel smirked, very happy that they were about to spill Haruhi's secret and Ciel barely had to lift a finger to figure it out by himself.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, could you let me go?" Haruhi asked, but everybody ignored him.

Tamaki though, fought back with all of his might, "Never have I ever wanted to see my daughter in a swimsuit like what the two demon twins put her in." Bingo.

"If I may interject, but you do know that Phantomhive is sitting right in front of me," Kyoya quickly stopped the fight, not even glancing away from his laptop screen. Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all froze in spot and turned to look at Ciel who was smiling very happily.

So Haruhi wasn't a he, but Haruhi was a she. He had to admit, they were all very good at keeping this a secret for so long. Ciel saw all of the clues to the truth. Haruhi was too skinny for a guy, his face too feminine-like and his chest just didn't look like a male's, it was a little… bustier, like Haruhi tied up her chest to hide the secret. It worked a tiny bit, but if one observed closely, they could see that her chest was tied just a tiny bit.

But why was Haruhi acting like a guy? What was the reason for doing so? If Ciel had to make a guess, she did something when they first met to a point where she had to pay the Host Club back for it. Tamaki rushed over to Ciel, grabbing his shoulders, "Did you hear every word we just said?"

Ciel pushed him away and smiled innocently, tilting his head to the side like he was pouting. "I don't know what you are talking about." Tamaki, and the other hosts sighed at this, but Ciel kept talking, "Other than the fact that Haruhi is actually a girl."

The twins were the next to rush up to Ciel. "You cannot," Hikaru started.

While his twin finished it for him, "Tell anyone about this." Ciel couldn't help but cross his arms and frown. Oh this was going to be a lot of fun for him. He just gained seven new pawns to use for the future.

"Why should I not?" Ciel asked with a glare.

"Because you can't!" Tamaki yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Ciel snuck a quick glance at Haruhi. It looked as if the girl didn't care if Ciel knew or not. It looked as if she didn't care the whole world knew the truth.

"I won't tell anyone," Ciel said and Tamaki happily smiled in relief. "As long you do everything I tell you to do." Kyoya immediately stopped typing to look up from his work. "Whatever I want you to do; you must listen to each word. If I tell you to jump off a bridge into a small pool, then you must do so."

"We will not do so," Tamaki growled.

"Then I will tell everyone in the whole school Haruhi's secret," Ciel said nonchalantly with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "It is a really simple deal. If I tell everyone, then you won't be able to hang out with her ever again. But I and the twins still can."

Tamaki stepped back with wide eyes and Haruhi walked over to the Host Club "King", placing a hand on his shoulder. The real king of the Host Club wasn't Tamaki, and it wasn't even Kyoya who once had the true crown on his head. No. Ciel Phantomhive now wore the true crown of the Host Club. He just had to make it look like Kyoya had it, who would act as if Tamaki wore it. Ciel was the real king, and he will move his pawns to whatever position he would like to. He was calling the orders around here from now on. As long as the Host Club wanted to keep Haruhi's secret a… well a secret that was kept hidden in a safe with the key thrown away in a landfill.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's okay, we can tell the school," Haruhi tried to comfort Tamaki. It was a wasteful effort anyways as Tamaki dropped his head to his chest.

"Fine," Tamaki muttered, "We will do what you say. As long as you keep this whole thing a secret. Promise to never say it to anyone."

Ciel smirked happily, his eyes glinting mischievously that freaked Tamaki out a bit. "I swear."

* * *

"Did you know Haruhi Fujioka was actually a girl?" Ciel asked Sebastian. They were currently in his office at the mansion, waiting patiently to go back to the school for the scheduled séance.

"Of course Bochaan," Sebastian answered, handing Ciel the newspaper. The younger demon quickly opened it, looking for anything that dealt with the kidnappings or just anything interesting. He was in luck, well, it was unlucky for a family in northern Japan. A young boy was kidnapped this morning, red hair with green eyes. Ciel would have to send for the files the moment he got the chance.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Ciel questioned, not looking up from the story as he read some of the facts. Sebastian chuckled, picking up one of the black cats that entered the room. Ciel glanced up to scowl at the cat before returning the newspaper. "Two things, one, the moment we get back to Britain, we are getting a dog, two tell me why you never told me."

Sebastian's smile fell at the word dog. He had to deal with Grell who was worse than a dog, but hey the older demon deserved it for not telling Ciel that Haruhi was a girl. Finally, he got his answer, "Because you never asked My Lord." Sebastian did have a point, but Ciel was still angry.

"When will this mission end, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, putting the newspaper down to look out his large window. It was another clear beautiful day outside.

"It will end My Lord, the moment you announce the word," Sebastian said, taking a quick pause, making Ciel turn around in his chair again to look at his butler as Sebastian finished his thought, "Checkmate."

* * *

**Hehehehe, If you thought I was going to do the seance this chapter, then sorry, your wrong. THAT will be VERY soon. And that also means, the main climax is coming VERY soon. And now since Ciel knows about Haruhi, that must mean Kyoya is gonna work extra hard to find that secret. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think about my new story idea. Like I said, it is gonna be lighter/happier than this one for sure, and it won't be long at all. It will be a short story, maybe like five stories cause it is all about Finny trying to fit in. And how he gets into the school, well you just have to read if I do post the story. Byez byez! Rainpath out!1**

**Note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY for posting late. Please forgive me 'Gives puppy dog look' I'll give you chocolate, pie, cake cookies, ANYTHING!1 I'll even make Sebastian or Ciel, or any of the Hosts ask to marry you in my authors note. "Thinks" That isn't a bad idea at all. Well no byez byez! Rainpath out for real!1**


	8. One Step Closer to Checkmate

**HIYA!1 Sorry it took me a while to update but, whatevs, you got my new chapter. So this is officially my shortest chapter, 2200 words. I would have made it longer BUT the ending was just a good ending point and it would've been worse to add on. Let's talk to some readers shall we?**

**Rosairio: I read your other comment on the sister story, and I WISH I could bring Ciel's Lizzie back, but sadly I can't :(**

**Moniker Slash: That episode with the chip, more specifically that part was just hilarious!1 Anyways, you should've screamed and woke your cousins up, that would have been a funnier story than it already is. Also, I am watching Hetalia, and I LOVE IT!1 I love Japan, Italy, America just ALL of them!1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. Seriously if I did, I wouldn't be here right now**

**Note: I'll most likely post my short story about Finny on here soon 'shrugs' we'll see soon**

**Double Note: RRE PLEASE!1**

* * *

Ciel silently entered the Dark Magic Club room at exactly 1 a.m. The setting was dark and eerie, the only source of lights coming from nine candles on a round circular table. The couch and chair from last week were replaced with the round table –the ones with the candles- and situated in the middle of the room, a thin white table cloth wrapped around it. Ciel quickly noted that the cloth had not even a speck of dust on it.

The smell of blood red wine reached his nose, and Ciel inhaled the scent with a smile. He may not be able to taste human food except for one exception: wine. In the past, wine was used as an offering to many supernatural demons in the world, and at the moment, it was set at the center of the table, surrounded by the nine candles. Ciel had to admit, the setting was perfect for a séance.

"Welcome," Nekozawa greeted with a large smile. He stood near the table the rest of his Black Magic Club member's right behind him. His dark hair was once again covered in a cloak, along with the rest of the members, except for the one of the two females in the group. And Ciel gasped when he caught sight of her.

"Lizzie!" He exclaimed. Ciel was truly surprised. Why was she with the Black Magic Club? Lizzie often visited the Host Club didn't she? "What are you doing here?"

Lizzie smiled deviously, unlike Elizabeth that Ciel was to wed to. "I dabble in a little necromancy, considering I know one very well," she explained and Ciel's eyes narrowed. He could hear Sebastian behind him shift his feet. Most likely, the butler's muscles tensed as he too glared suspiciously at the girl.

"Yes," Nekozawa interrupted the conversation, much to the disappointment of Ciel. He really wanted to know what the girl meant by knowing a necromancer. Was she lying or telling the truth? And if the answer was the latter, was that the necromancer that he and Sebastian were looking for?

"I sense another presence here," a smooth voice glided through the air. It was the other female in the group, if Ciel remembered the name correctly, she was Reiko Kanazuki. "Is it a curse?" Ah, that's right. Reiko was one to use curses on others. Could the other members sense the ghost that was following him and Sebastian at the moment?

Sebastian stepped up to stand side-by-side with Ciel, a smirk on his face. Nekozawa practically exploded at the sight of the more powerful demon. Ciel could see Nekozawa swish back and forth on his heels; it looked as if he was trying not to fangirl at the moment. So instead, the president stepped up and bowed to Sebastian. "It is an honor," he said, his face still pointing at the ground, "To meet a demon as powerful as you."

The older demon chuckled. "You have met me before," he pointed out with a smirk and Nekozawa straightened his back and quickly shook his head in disagreement.

"No Sensei, not personally like this. You are just my teacher and have not met me one-on-one like this. As I said before, this is a great honor to be in your presence," Nekozawa retorted and Ciel scowled. He was growing irritated that this human kept saying that Sebastian was much more powerful than him.

"Shall we get on with this?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I have better things to do."

Nekozawa nodded his head and stood to the side, using his arm to gesture for Ciel and Sebastian to take a seat at the table. Quickly after they were seated, the rest of the members –six in total- took their places. Unluckily, Lizzie was sitting next to Ciel. He observed her through the corner of his eye. How can one girl, who shares the same name as his fiancée, be so different from her? His Lizzie would have never joined a Black Magic Club, his Lizzie would have never talk back as rudely as this one, and his Lizzie would never be overall so rude. This Lizzie was the complete opposite from his Lizzie, and Ciel did not like that prospect one bit.

"Everything will be simple," Nekozawa started to explain the rules, though Ciel already looked them up on his own, "We will chant "Spirits of the past, move among us. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us" and this will be repeated until the ghost you desire comes.

"I will then tell the ghost how to communicate. Ciel Phantomhive, you may only ask yes or no questions, and you will be the only one allowed to unless the ghost permits for Sensei Michaelis to ask some to. If any of you feel scared or anything like that, just blow out the candles and turn the lights on. Lastly, be nice to the spirit, the moment we are done, I will close out." Nods came from across the table, except from the two demons.

Nekozawa nodded back and quickly started the chant, Ciel joining in as fast as he could, "Spirits of the past, move among us. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us." After repeating this two more times to make it three, wind blew across the room, ruffling Ciel's hair. He flinched in surprise as he stopped the chant. The glow of the candles was dimmed a little and everyone was dead silent as they stared at the center.

"Please spirit, if you are here, rap on the table once," Nekozawa ordered softly, his chest heaving. Ciel sat waiting, his eyes darting around to look for any sign of the ghost. He knew that it was here, and he knew that the one visiting at the moment was the one that frequently followed him around. Silence though, there was nothing, so Nekozawa repeated the order once more. Still nothing, until a soft simple tap on the table, made the guests smile in relief.

"I am wondering if Ciel Phantomhive here can ask you some questions. If so, tap once on the table for yes, but if you do not want to, tap twice on the table for no," Nekozawa explained as simply as he could. Ciel waited but smirked when one small tap once again was in the air. Finally, he and Sebastian were once step closer to announcing Checkmate.

Ciel snuck a glance at Sebastian who was looking at him too. The butler nodded once, so little that only Ciel could see. A smirk was on his butler's pale face as Ciel nodded back. Returning his attention back to the spirit, Ciel thanked the ghost. "I do have some important questions for you. My first question, were you kidnapped very recently before your… passing?"

One tap. So Ciel continued, "Are you a female." Two taps this time and Ciel nodded his head. "Tell me, was it a supernatural being that kidnapped you? Like a ghost or a banshee or something like that." Please, please, please be one tap for this question. And Ciel got lucky, there was only one tap. So he and Sebastian are definitely dealing with a necromancer when it came to this case. Now that it's proven, Ciel could only continue to see if he could gather more information.

"My next question, were you murdered immediately after your kidnapping? I know this is harsh, but I am trying to solve the case for your disappearance." Ciel definitely didn't like talking like this, so nice to someone, but he knew that if he was rude to the spirit, the ghost could easily retaliate. Ghosts were not to be messed with, especially since it was very hard for a demon to even deal with one. Only a certain few can defeat a ghost, but they needed a weapon. Ciel didn't know if Sebastian was one of those demons, but there was a good chance that his butler was that powerful.

Shaking his head to get back on topic, Ciel waited for the tapping. And it was there, two taps that were barely heard to the humans but loud and clear to the demons. From the corner of his eyes, Ciel saw Lizzie tense up, a frown on her face. The two taps must meant that he was most likely tortured before ultimately being killed.

"Tell me please, was it a Necromancer that killed you?" One tap. That was perfect, Ciel should have thought of this long ago when he first started this mission. All of this information was gold and Ciel could easily use all of this new information to uncover the secret to the kidnappings. Speaking of kidnappings. "Do you know the patterns in which the necromancer used to kidnap students?" Two taps. Damn.

Gritting his teeth, Ciel moved onto his next question. He had a list that he made up before coming here; this was not the time and place to be unprepared at the moment. "Do you remember where the supernatural creature took you too?" There were two possible roads for this answer. If yes, then Ciel would have to figure out a way to find the destination, but if no, Ciel could assumed the kid's vision was blacked out the whole time. And finally, after a small moment pause, a small tiny tap, resonated through the air.

Looking around at the other members, they all tilted their heads in confusion at where the conversation was heading to. Sebastian continued smirking; Ciel would probably let the older demon ask a few questions too. Lizzie on the other side of him was shaking, her eyes darting across the room nervously.

Glaring at her, Ciel asked his next question at the same time, "Were you brought to an abandoned building?" Ciel was hoping for two taps as there were many abandoned buildings scattered across the land. And this must be his lucky day, two taps. "How about a house?" One tap. So this necromancer brought his kidnap children to his house and killed them. Everything was going to plan.

"Were you tortured before your death?" One tap. "Did it give you a lot of pain?" One tap. "May Sensei Michaelis ask you some questions too?" One tap. Ciel looked to Sebastian, nodding his head as he did so. His butler returned the gesture, looking back to the center of the table. Nekozawa from across Ciel, straightened his back, eager to listen to the older demon speak. The rest of the members, excluding Lizzie, were all paying more attention to Sebastian than Ciel. And Ciel's anger slowly started to return at that. Sebastian was his, that demon was contracted to him. He was the one in control, not Sebastian, so Ciel should receive the most attention. Not. His. Butler.

But still, Ciel had to suck it up and listen to Sebastian. If he wasn't paying attention, a crucial piece of information would be missed and Sebastian would taunt him about it later. So, he heard his demon ask, "If I may ask, was it specifically a wraith that kidnapped you? Since you are now a ghost, I assume you know the different species." A pause before one tap. A wraith? He remembered Sebastian mentioning that a Wraith was much more powerful than a banshee.

"Is there more than one person in this?" Good question, and Ciel and Sebastian got the answer they wanted, one tap.

"Please, this is my last question, is one of the kidnappers in charge of this operation… a lich*?" Before there could be any answers from the ghost, Lizzie leaned forward and blew all of the candles out in one single breath. She then stood up as fast as she could and turned on the lights. The chair that Lizzie jumped out of fell to the floor with a loud bang. Ciel watched her in surprise at Lizzie's actions. What was that for?

The rest of the club were all too surprised, and Sebastian was one to observe more, so it was Ciel who stood up with protest, his chair squeaking on the ground. "What was that for?!" He shouted angrily, his hands clenching into fists.

"I… I got too scared," Lizzie confessed. Bull. Complete and utter bull. Ciel couldn't believe the girl just did that. This action only made Lizzie become a suspect of the kidnappings, and Ciel gladly would watch her every move for what she just did.

"And you couldn't have waited?" Ciel growled, his whole body shaking as his blood boiled, the cold feeling the ghost gave off gone, "Seb-… Sensei Michaelis said he only had one question left. If you were scared, you would have ended the séance twenty minutes ago, not right at the last question. After we received our answer, we would have said goodbye and left!" Lizzie's eyes were wide, her mouth open and speechless.

Ciel groaned and flicked his wrist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. "Forget it, we're done here." At those words, Sebastian stood up and followed Ciel as they headed to the door. The older of the two exited first to open the door for the younger one. Though, Ciel stopped and turned sharply on his heels to glare at Lizzie, pointing a finger accursedly at her and hissed, "Watch your back Lizzie, you are on my list. And when someone is on my list, let's just say they are never heard of again. You're next."

* * *

***A lich, too lazy to type what it is now. Either you can wait for the next chapter when I explain it, or you can look it up. 'shrugs' either is fine with me**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know, it is short, but I think this chapter was better when it was short and just the seance, nothing else added. So now, we got clues about what is going on with the kidnapping and Lizzie, not Ciel's Lizzie, the other Lizzie, was up to something in this part. I wonder what? Well, I know, but you guys are probably wondering what. Byez byez! Rainpath out!1**

**Also, what I said last chapter, if you review about my story and then write the name of a character, I'll have them say something to you too. What they say, don't know, I'll figure that out. Just say a character in a review and they'll talk to you. I'll feel like that'll be a fun project for this story. Now byez byez. **


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Hiza! I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers and viewers who have stuck with me so far for nine whole chapters. I hope you guys like this story, cause it is for you. Seriously though, thanks to those reviewing, but also thanks to those who are reading. ****This chapter and the next chappie will probably be fillers to kinda relieve some of the tension. After chapter ten though, things once again pick back up with the usual suspense and mystery. And yes, I know this is a short chapter. **

**But, on my profile page, I've included the stories I am writing and working on, and you will see two different ones that aren't posted yet. The one I told you about for Finny and Ouran and the other, a whole different section of Fanfiction. It's for Hetalia. And if you thought this one was suspensful, my Hetalia one will be even more dramatic and probably gruesome. So expect those two stories up by Thursday or Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler or sadly even Hetalia**

**Note: R.R.E. **

**Double note: Ha, Moniker, your review about the suspense. Just wait until my Hetalia one comes up. If you think this is suspenseful, just you wait**

_**Triple note: Read the authors note at the bottom, there's a special surprise at the end for you guys**_

* * *

Ciel sat, looking at the paper he wrote all the answers from the ghost on. There was only one unanswered question, though there was a huge chance that the answer was yes, the person that he and Sebastian were up against was a lich. When Sebastian first suggested asking that question, Ciel was confused as to what that was. Sebastian taunted him so much after that.

"A lich," his butler said with his ever-so-present smirk plastered on his thin pale face, "is where a powerful magician, a necromancer for example, strives for eternal life. Think of it as an experiment gone wrong, the necromancer basically killed himself trying to find life. He does, but with a consequence of now being an undead creature.

"A lich wouldn't be a problem, if they weren't so powerful," Sebastian finished up his explanation that day. A lich being a powerful necromancer, that thing was going to be tougher to defeat. Ciel knew he could do it though, he has a powerful demon under his control, and he too was a demon. Undead creatures feared him, Sebastian and the others of his type.

But, Ciel still wasn't 100% sure that they were up against a lich. That girl, the one with the same name as his fiancée, blew out the candle before the ghost could answer. He could be wrong, maybe he wasn't up against a lich and Sebastian was just making sure. He couldn't just assume that the answer to if they were up against a lich was a yes. One should never ever assume an answer.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, setting the paper down and looking up at his butler. "What do you think of that girl? The one named Lizzie?" He drew out the name with a growl as his mind thought of the black-haired girl.

Sebastian looked up from his cleaning and answered, "She is suspicious Young Master, very suspicious." Ciel nodded in agreement. If Lizzie blew out those candles near the middle or beginning of the séance, then he would have just thought she was scared. Why would she blow them out on the very last question, after Sebastian asked? Either she didn't want the two demons to know they were up against a lich. Or… she didn't want him to know they were up against a regular human being.

"What should we do with her?" He asked, mainly to himself as he placed his head on his fist. "I suppose we should just kill her." Sebastian didn't say a word; he just let the young demon ponder to himself on the situation. "Though she could be useful. Maybe I should have you capture her to figure out information, Sebastian.

"No… no. Sebastian, this is an order. I want you to carefully watch Lizzie, following her every move if you have to," Ciel ordered, standing up from his desk. His chair slid back, nearly hitting the window as Sebastian bowed deeply to Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord." Leaning his hands on the mahogany desk, Ciel glared at the wall. Lizzie was the key to figuring out the mission. If Sebastian followed and watched the girl very closely, then she could lead him and his butler straight to the kidnappers and the (hopefully) alive children. If she didn't lead them to their hideout, then maybe Lizzie has some clues as to where they could be. She knows something, Ciel was for sure on that.

Sebastian stood up from his kneeling position and immediately returned to cleaning out the office. Plopping down on his leather chair, Ciel watched as Sebastian cleaned the room. "Why are you still cleaning?" He asked, making the demon freeze to look at his master, "Shouldn't you go and look for clues."

"I am a butler, Bochaan; I must make sure everything in this mansion is pristine."

"It's not like anybody ever comes to visit us."

"Then turn around Young Master." Ciel spun on his chair and stared out the window that showed the front of the mansion. Coming up the pathway were the seven people that Ciel did _not_ want to see at the moment. The Host Club was slowly walking down the sidewalk, pausing very often to gaze at the bushes and flowers decorating the path and garden.

"Shit," Ciel growled and stood up. "Sebastian, change into less… formal… clothes. If the Host Club asks, and I am for sure they will, you are my guardian." Sebastian nodded his head and quickly left to change into more casual clothes. Hopefully he'll be able to find some. Ciel knew all the butler wore were his suits, but maybe the demon can whip something up.

Ciel waited in the office. He didn't want to seem weird and open the door right before they got up to the stairs, so he decided to wait for them to ring the bell. Surely Sebastian had the same thought as he. Judging by how fast the Host Club was taking to get up to the large doors, Ciel guessed he had only two minutes to think of how to deal with the club. Using every second he had, Ciel thought of a plan, hoping that it was enough to deal with the club.

A loud ring buzzed through the whole mansion waking Sebastian's three cats from their deep slumber. One was relaxing under Ciel's desk –the demon not even having a clue the disgusting animal was there- before it jumped onto Ciel's lap with a yowl. The pure black cat hissed, his fur sticking up and claws digging into Ciel's skin, through his pants. Oh how the cat was lucky Ciel couldn't feel that much pain anymore. "You damn bloody cat," Ciel muttered evilly, glaring at the cat before roughly pushing the feline off. Standing up, Ciel quickly wiped his pants of any cat fur, and trudged down stairs to the main foyer so he could greet the seven guests.

Sebastian made it to the door first, wearing pants, a plain white shirt with a button-up black jacket. He even placed a tiny silver chain around his neck to make him look more casual. Ciel was glad Mey-rin or any other girl was in the house at the moment. They most likely would have nose bleeds just from staring at the casual-for-once-in-his-entire-existence butler.

Opening the door, Sebastian greeted the club with a smile and a, "Welcome." Tamaki stepped back with wide eyes and an open mouth in the shape of a circle. His hand was clenched still in the air like he was just about to knock on the door again.

"Sensei Michaelis," Tamaki gasped, "You live here?" Sebastian tilted his head, pretending to look confused.

"Of course I live here," he replied. "May I ask why you are at my home?" Though he was dressed casually, and said my home, the demon still had the same manners as a butler.

Kyoya stepped up, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. The lens glinted brightly from the sun to make his face look more demonic. "We had thought that a Ciel Phantomhive lived here. We must have the wrong answer." Ciel stayed where he was standing on the side so the club couldn't see him. He just wanted to wait for a moment just to see what his butler and the Host Club did.

Sebastian smiled and opened the door wider, stepping to the side so the Host Club had enough room to walk in. "Please come in, Ciel Phantomhive is just around the corner here." _Bastard_, Ciel thought with an angry glare. He was hoping that the Host Club would leave, but no. Sebastian just had to invite the idiots inside his mansion. It was weird though, very abnormal to hear his butler call him by his first name.

Hesitantly, Kyoya entered first, the glint in his glasses disappearing as he walked into the large mansion. His eyes quickly roamed around before landing on Ciel. The boy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?" Ciel questioned. Kyoya stared right back at him, not wanting to look away first. One thing Kyoya should learn about Ciel is that the boy hated to lose. Even if it was a simple game like a staring contest, Ciel did not want to look away first.

Hearing Ciel's voice, Tamaki jumped into the mansion and flung his arms right around Ciel's neck the moment he too spotted the boy. The young demon felt his feet lift off the ground as Tamaki spun him around and around in circles. "I said this to the twins before, but let go of me or I will have your bloody head!" Ciel snapped. Tamaki set Ciel down, his whole body shaking from what he just heard. Now, Ciel's clothes were all wrinkled from the twirling Tamaki forced him to go through. Oh the horrible pain of that.

Honey was next to enter, with Mori right on his heels like usual. "Thank you Sensei Michaelis," he chirped politely to Sebastian before looking happily at Ciel, a large grin on his face. "Ciel-chan, I knew you lived here!" He skipped over to Ciel and wrapped his free arm –the other holding onto his dumb stuffed animal- around Ciel's elbow, pulling the blue-haired boy down a tiny bit.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said the one word, and immediately the boy let go of Ciel with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Taka-chan," the blonde apologized with a smile, hopping back over to his younger cousin. The twins came after Honey and Mori, both with identical looks on their faces as the gazed in awe at all the details in the mansion.

"Wow," Kaoru gasped, amazed as he looked at the curtains, "The pattern. I bet Mom would love to see these curtains." Hikaru hummed in agreement as they stepped further into the mansion to tour all of the fabrics in the main hall.

Finally, the last person to enter the house was the only female in the club, Haruhi. She entered calmly, just like Kyoya, and stared in wonder at all of the expensive decorations lined up in a neat and orderly fashion. "I've never seen a mansion this big before," the girl whispered to herself, but Ciel smiled at her words. He loved this mansion, not as much as the one in Britain, but this would have to do for now until he traveled back home. "It is beautiful." The girl was right. The main hall decked many paintings from the past; the curtains covered large windows, but still let enough sun light peek through. The stair case twirled upwards, thin metal railings on the side, but this mansion would never beat the one back at home. This one in Japan would always be in second place.

"Yes," Ciel answered with a small smile, gazing at the decorations, "You are right. But you Ootori, have not yet answered my question."

Kyoya bowed his head slightly with a frown. "My apologies." How can one human boy be so much like a demon? They sounded the same, acted the same and even basically had the same smirk, though Sebastian's looked a bit more demonic than Kyoya's. Was Kyoya basically the human version of Sebastian? "Tamaki here, wanted to know where you lived. And Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to see the house you lived in. But I shall say that this is a mansion, not a house."

So Tamaki forced Kyoya to figure out where he lived and the twins probably black mailed the group into coming here to visit the young demon. "What we were not expecting, was Sensei Michaelis living in the same mansion." Liar. Kyoya knew that these two had the same home. But the rest of the Host Club did not know that. Until a couple minutes ago at least.

"Yes," Ciel answered gloomily, "My parents died when I was young. Sebastian took me in as he was very close to my parents." Tamaki frowned, large tears welling up in his purple eyes as he grabbed Ciel for a large bear hug.

"Oh don't worry Ciel, Daddy is here for you!" He cried into Ciel's shoulder, squeezing the demon so he couldn't breathe. Ciel untangled his arms from Tamaki's death grip and forced the overdramatic blonde to let go of him.

"Enough, I do not ever want a hug from you ever again," he ordered. Ciel didn't stop there though. The Host Club basically barged their way into his mansion, why not mess with their minds for a little bit. So he decided to freak the Host Club "King" out by making his one visible eye flash magenta for a quick second before returning back to its normal ocean blue color. Tamaki squeaked and ran behind Kyoya.

This gesture reminded Ciel the first day that the twins pushed Ciel into the Host Club. Tamaki saw Ciel's eyes and freaked out, running behind Kyoya and calling him Mommy… which was exactly what the boy was doing at the moment. "Mommy, why does his eye always flash a color when he is angry?"

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, his chin drooping closer to his chest. "His eyes did not change Tamaki." But one glance at Ciel made the young demon figure out that the Shadow King saw the color change. The human could only grow more suspicious of Ciel, not knowing his true form. This gave Ciel the upper hand when it came to controlling the smart Host Club member. He was bound to use Kyoya one day in the future, of course.

Haruhi, Honey, Mori and the twins acted as if they didn't see it. They probably didn't though as they were too busy gawking at all of the old decorations lined in his mansion. Weren't most of them rich too? Or did they just not have old decorations like he. "Shall we go on a tour?" Sebastian suggested, sending a smirk at Ciel, "I am sure my young charge would love to show you around his home."

"That would be wonderful," Tamaki agreed, running out from behind Kyoya to stand next to Ciel. "The Host Club shall now take a tour of Ciel Phantomhive's wonderful home." Ciel growled under his breath, his fists clenching as he returned Sebastian's smirk with a glare of his own.

_Watch your back demon_, Ciel thought,_ because I am the master, and you are the servant._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter. Writing the first note, I've decided to show you a quick sneak previews of my Hetalia story, get all of ya guys interested. **

* * *

_"That doesn't matter at the moment," the girl said, picking a can up from the ground and throwing it to the blonde who was spoke out. "Take a group and show those Brits who we are. We won't back down, we won't lose our country, we won't lose our freedom. We are The United States of America, and we will stay the United States of America." Cheers rang through the air, much different from the shouts of terror only moments ago. The boy on the crate stared at his partner with a smile. _

* * *

_He knew something like this would happen. It was America, like he mentioned earlier, they just won't fall to their knees and admit defeat. No. They were going to fight to the death to obtain their land back. Even though he was frowning on the outside, Arthur couldn't help but be a little happy. He knew his little brother wouldn't back down. _

* * *

_"We are still going with the plan right?" Freedom asked, jumping over to America._

_"Yes," she replied, looking at the American flag that was hanging high up on the wall. She stared at the colors with pride. "And we will find those Bastards and take them out." _

* * *

**Hope those made you guys interested! Remember, R.R.E! Byez byez! Rainpath out!**


	10. The sweet taste of a lie

**Hiza!1 Can you believe it? Because I sure can't. We've reached double digits for number of chapters in this story!1 'Throws confetti in the air' I'd never thought I'd make it this far. So, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing, all of my readers for reading, all of my followers for following, all of my favoriters for favoriting and so on. I have people all across the world reading my story and it is amazing!1 Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me!1**

**Note: First, I am actually going make One-shots for those who give me suggestions. If you give me an idea, I will dedicate it to you, or someone else if you please. The stories can be from any anime, if I have seen them. If I have not, I will PM you and try to watch it as fast as I can or you could just give me a new idea.**

**Midnight4568: 'Squeals' I know, I love J. Michael Tatum so much for voicing some of my favorite characters evar!1**

**Black Blood: Yep!1 'Pops the p" Ciel will get revenge, question is, "how?"**

**Amy: Don'tcha' worry, the next chappie is in the making, for all three of my stories**

**Guest: (Wish I knew what to call you :c) Who knows when you'll find out about Lizzie and what she is hiding. Truthfully, I don't officially know, I'm just writing this chapter by chapter and not planning ahead. **

**Moniker: I've already said this, but you are also my fwiend!1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Double Note: R.R.E!1**

* * *

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._ These three words were repeated in a mantra over and over again in Ciel's mind as he stormed away with the Host Club trailing him. All of them had curious looks on their faces as they stared at the artifacts dotting his mansion. He growled in his head, his fists visibly clenching as he thought of different ways to torture his butler. There were going to be many processes to obtain revenge for what Sebastian did to him. But Ciel made a promise to himself to make the events come slowly and thought out, as though to surprise the older demon each time.

Smirking to himself, Ciel heard from behind him a loud commotion and the chirpy voice of Honey reached his ears, "Oh, Taka-chan, what's that?" He asked and Ciel turned around to spot Honey about to touch a very expensive painting that Sebastian somehow obtained.

"Don't touch that," Ciel growled out, glaring at the young-looking blonde. Honey's eyes grew large, as if he was caught putting his hand in the cookie jar, and pulled back away from the expensive painting, cowering close to Mori. Ciel saw the boy gulp and latch onto his pink stuffed animal tighter. Mori glared at Ciel, placing a hand on his older cousin's head protectively.

Rolling his eyes, Ciel turned around to continue leading the way, cursing his butler once again as the group continued down the large hallway. He had to stop once again when another noise reached him. Slowly turning around, Ciel came to a sight of the carrot-headed twins pulling tightly on the curtains. The metal bar hanging them up started to bend as the hung on the curtains, letting some sun peek in and onto the ground.

"Mother would love this pattern," Kaoru commented, observing the curtain pattern closely, "And the feel of it too. It would be great for clothing." Hikaru though acted as he didn't hear, placing all of his weight on the cloth.

Ciel's eyes widened and he immediately ordered. "Get off of those right now!" Kaoru quickly let go, Hikaru didn't pay attention and continued to hang on the curtains as if he was some kind of monkey in its natural habitat. "Get. Off." Ciel's words were slow, his voice low, turning into a threatening tone. Hikaru heard it this time, probably worried for his safety, and jumped off, landing on the ground with a thud.

Rubbing his temples in annoyance, Ciel closed his eyes pondering on how he could deal with the Host Club intruding in his mansion. He could figure out a way to get rid of them and kick them out to the street. But, there wasn't anything really scary in his mansion at the moment, unless… Yes, it was possible; Ciel just had to get contact to it somehow. Maybe he could use… definitely, Ciel could use that.

"Come," Ciel smiled, changing his whole demeanor, "Let us head to the kitchen. I am sure you guys are starving."

Tamaki smiled and wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, hugging her tightly to his body. She tried to squirm out of his grip as the King of the Host Club asked, "Will there be Fancy Tuna?" Tilting his head, Ciel stared in confusion at Tamaki. Fancy Tuna? Why would Tamaki want to know if there was fancy tuna in his house?

"Maybe," Ciel answered. Turning on his heels, Ciel held his head high as they walked down the hallway, taking a quick detour to arrive at the kitchen. It would have taken them only five minutes, but 15 minutes of his life were wasted because the damn Host Club somehow kept getting distracted. Well, it was more Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey. Every single artifact their eyes caught, they just had to stop and observe it. Ciel would always have to waste his energy to either shout at them to "Put that down now" or "Let go of that". By the end of this tour, Ciel guessed he probably would have lost his voice.

Finally, after taking way longer than they had to, the tour group to arrive at the kitchen. It was clean, clean and shiny. Ciel couldn't even see a small speck of dust on the metal inventions as his eyes glazed over every surface, inspecting for anything abnormal, like dust. Sebastian was an amazing butler, no dust, but Ciel would never admit it out loud. Said butler, in his casual clothing, was preparing a nice meat meal. He was bent over at the moment, placing the unidentified meat into the oven. Ciel closed his eyes, taking in the sweet aroma of meat, when was the last time his tongue ever tasted the precious food?

Looking up, Sebastian smiled, wiping his hands on a white towel as he greeted, "Fancy seeing all of you again. May I ask why you are here?"

"Yes, the Host Club must be hungry, are there any snacks?" Ciel asked, at the moment avoiding the real reason he was down here. He would give the mission to Sebastian soon, just not yet.

Sebastian chuckled, his shoulders moving slightly. "At the moment, a roast is cooking in the oven. I wouldn't suggest any snacks because it will spoil your dinner." Ciel crossed his arms, reverting back to his original self of when he was a human. As a normal person, Ciel was never one to let anyone take his sweets away from him.

"I want chocolate." Sebastian's smile turned into a frown, the corner of his lips turning downwards. Ciel guessed that the butler was reminded of 200 years ago.

"My young Ward," Sebastian started, "I do not want to spoil your dinner. There will also be asparagus along with the meal. You must eat your vegetables if you wish to grow. You are already so small. Do you wish for your friends to quickly outgrow you?"

Leanings his weight on one foot, Ciel retaliated with, "I don't like vegetables." Never have, never will, even if all human food tastes the same to him now, ash, ash and more ash.

Sighing, Sebastian shook his head, his eyes closed as he contemplated on how to deal with his Young "ward". "If you do not eat your vegetables, you will continue to stay the smallest in your grade. Do you really wish that?" God dammit you stupid demon. Ciel really hated Sebastian sometimes, and though he was going to fake eating the vegetables later, he still had to pretend that he could taste them.

"You better make dessert extra well," Ciel ordered his "guardian".

Sebastian laughed. "Funny how the ward is ordering the guardian around. It should be the opposite," Sebastian pointed out. Once again, his damn butler just loved to really get into his character, especially if it meant torturing his young master. Ciel decided to add even more torturous tasks the moment the Host Club leaves. He did not take well to his butler ordering him like this and joking around. Didn't he make it clear, 200 years ago, that he, Ciel Phantomhive, was the master, and the dog, Sebastian Michaelis, was the servant, and it will stay like that for the rest of eternity.

Sighing heavily out of his nose, Ciel gestured for the Host Club to follow him. Kyoya quickened his pace so his steps were matching Ciel's. The older boy critically looked at the demon, observing his every movement. "Do you always order your guardian like that?" He asked his voice low. Ciel knew that the others behind him could hear the conversation.

"He's not the only one I order around. I do the same to my pawns." Ciel smirked, peeking out the corner of his eye to observe Kyoya and his reactions. Though the Host Club couldn't see, Kyoya tensed slightly. He knew what Ciel was referring to. Ever since the demon learned the truth about Haruhi, Ciel was now basically the king of the Host Club and will stay that way. His pawns were Kyoya and the others.

The taller boy shook his head slightly, probably clearing his head of those thoughts. His muscles loosened, his shoulders drooping so he could relax. "And what orders do you give your pawns?" Was he seriously curious? Why would Kyoya want to know how Ciel took over?

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," Ciel replied, his voice so low that only the teenager next to him could hear the words. Kyoya continued to look forward, acting as if he never heard what Ciel said. "But, be prepared Ootori, because very soon you will hear me announce the words checkmate."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a very long tour in Ciel's opinion. They explored the whole house, Ciel leading them as they ran through many of the hallways and rooms. Currently, they were heading to the dining room, hearing the announcement, which dinner was ready to be served, from Sebastian. At the moment, the conversation behind Ciel was about his office, the room they were just in. It wasn't too bad; at least the idiots weren't touching every single object that entered reaching distance.

That was, until a small little mew came from behind a small podium, a blue vase filled with white roses decorating it. Groaning, the whole club turned around to see one of Sebastian's cats behind the podium, his body rubbing against it. It was the black one, the one that always bothered Ciel and was in his office. His butler's other two usually they stayed away from Ciel, always hissing when he neared them. But this one for some reason just loved to be around him.

Honey was the first one to react. "Aww, Ciel-chan, she's so cute!" He ran over to the cat, picking her up from behind the podium. She purred, reaching over to rub her head on Honey's chest. Honey giggled, cradling the black cat to his chest as Haruhi approached the two, hesitantly petting the cat's raven black fur. "What's her name?"

Ciel shrugged, looking away with little interest. His arms were crossed over his chest as each member of the host club –excluding Kyoya- walked up to pet the cat. Ciel really didn't know the cat's name; he always forgot whenever Sebastian said it. He just didn't like the cat. It was annoying, got in the way, and always left fur everywhere in his office. Ciel very often had to remind himself why he let Sebastian keep three cats in _his _mansion.

"If she doesn't have a name, I could name her for you," Honey interrupted Ciel's thoughts, carefully cradling the cat in his arms. Honey's eyes were wide and round, pouting, as he looked up at Ciel.

"Tch. She has a name, I just don't know it."

Honey's head tilted his mouth turning into a little 'o'. "You don't know your own cat's name?"

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance. Couldn't Honey just stop talking and leave Ciel alone so they could finish the tour and the Host Club could just leave him in peace. "They are Sebastian's cats. He has two others scrambling in the house somewhere. They're probably ruining my curtains somewhere." True statement. Sebastian's cats just _loved_ for some reason to mess with Ciel's things, and his things _only_.

"You don't like cats," Hikaru spoke up.

"Do you?" Kaoru quickly finished off the sentence, standing next to his brother. Both wore the same identical looks on their faces as they quizzed Ciel.

Ciel growled, "No I do not. Let's go to the kitchen. I am hungry." Ciel just loved sprouting out lies, they were apart of him. His whole life was basically a lie nowadays. When did Ciel ever tell the truth anymore to anybody?

Not even listening to see if the Host Club heard or was going to follow directions, Ciel continued down the hall way, heading down the grand stairs to get to the main foyer. All they had to do was take a couple more turns –in silence luckily- and they were in the dining room. A large diamond chandelier hung above their heads, glittering down on them. The table, under the light, was covered with a snow white sheet, set for eight. The chairs had high backs, a soft cushion on the armrests. It was a beautiful room; all of the Hosts thought as they each took a seat.

Ciel sat at the head of the table, tucking his seat under the table when Tamaki asked, "Is Sensei Michaelis not eating dinner with us?" Wow, a real question came from Tamaki's mouth.

Shaking his head no, Ciel placed a napkin on his lap and answered, "No, I don't think he would be comfortable eating with some of his students." That convinced them as Sebastian rolled a cart into the dining room, a large (fake) smile plastered on his face. The smell of cooked meat reached Ciel's nose and he greedily sniffed the aroma, closing his eyes from the smell. Oh he really missed the taste of meat. And then asparagus hit his nose and immediately, Ciel scowled in disgust. Vegetables, he never missed vegetables.

After handing each person at the table a serving, Sebastian stepped back slightly and bowed. "Please enjoy. If you need anything, just call." He left right after words.

Before anyone took a bite, Kyoya spoke up, "Why is he acting like a butler around us?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at the door Sebastian just left through. There we go. More of Kyoya's questions as he tried to figure out Ciel's deep dark secret.

Ciel shrugged, taking a bite out of his roast. Inside his mind, he scowled, the bitter taste of ash hitting his tongue. He pretended that he could actually taste the meat instead of ash. But it was very difficult as he forced himself to swallow the first bite. Ciel could only hope that the Host Club didn't notice his slight disgust. "Sebastian loves treating guests like they are royalty," he finally answered the question. Kyoya hesitated before nodding his head and looking back down at his plate.

Tamaki was the first to take a bite, immediately, his eyes widened. "This… this is amazing," he gasped, digging into his food. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, shrugged, and started to wolf down the food, trusting their king that the food was good. After Honey said he loved it, Mori joined into the feast, Haruhi afterwards (her eyes widening in astonishment as red appeared on her cheeks) and Kyoya was the last. Did he really not trust Ciel and Sebastian?

They all ate silently, Tamaki, the twins and Mori jumping in for seconds. Ciel watched with amusement, twirling his fork on the plate as his club members enjoyed the meal. They'll all probably trust him and Sebastian more just after this meal, that's if they wanted more food, especially the next course.

"Don't forget to save room," Ciel said, stopping Tamaki from grabbing a third serving, "You have to save room for dessert." It really was funny, all of their antics as most of them dropped their forks, which clattered loudly on the dishware, and sat back. Their eyes all looked at Ciel, begging for more food. Placing his chin on his knuckles, his elbow resting on the table, Ciel stared at Tamaki, Honey, the twins and even Haruhi as they stared at him eagerly. He smirked; oh he definitely had those members dancing on the palm of his hand. Mori too, since he follows Honey everywhere. Now, all he had to do was convince Kyoya to trust him.

Ciel couldn't believe he was admitting this, but he was glad that the Host Club came to his mansion.

"I guess we could have dessert now." After calling for Sebastian, the tall pale man reentered the room, the cart now filled with a new dessert.

As he was serving it, Sebastian introduced the food as, "Gateau Chocolate." Honey stared at it, a large smile covering half of his face as he clutched onto his fork and knife. The boy's knuckles were turning white as he tried to hold himself back for good manners. It was basically a chocolate cake, with a large piece of chocolate on the top layer. Strawberries dotted the top here and there, chocolate frosting swirling neatly across the top in thick even lines, chocolate chips laced around the bottom. Ciel felt his tongue water as Sebastian served tea to all. Of course it was his favorite, Earl Gray. Ciel felt jealous at the moment that he was a demon. He wouldn't be able to taste the delicate chocolate invade his taste buds, or the sweet strawberry break open, letting the juices course down his throat. The only thing he could taste was bitter ash.

Even his favorite tea had no taste to Ciel anymore. The only reason Ciel still had Sebastian make it, was because he memorized every single taste that Earl Gray had, and he could easily just pretend his was drinking it.

Sebastian bowed a tiny bit, and left the dining room. The moment his butler was out of view, Honey didn't wait and stabbed the cake with his fork. Mori placed a hand on Honey's shoulder, slowing the boy down. "Mitsukuni, I don't want you to get a stomachache."

"I won't Taka-chan!" Honey chirped and he slowed down his eating, just by a tiny bit. Tamaki joined Honey, along with the twins and Haruhi. Mori was a little slower to get started and Kyoya just stared at his piece, as if he was having a mental debate on whether or not to eat it.

"Go on," Ciel said to the boy, allowing him to eat, "Try some."

Kyoya still just stared at it though. "I'm not a big fan of sweets." Ciel leaned back in his seat and stared at the boy, his eyes actually wide. How could someone not like chocolate or any type of sweet in this world?!

"Or, it's because you feel guilty," Ciel whispered to Kyoya, glad the boy was sitting to his left. Kyoya looked up like a deer caught in headlights. "This was your idea to come 'visit' me at my mansion. You just wanted to look for clues, clues as to what my secret is. But you brought the Host Club with you so you wouldn't look as suspicious. I'll admit if I was some normal person, I would've fallen for it, Ootori. Here, I'll give you a hint.

"I'm not a normal person. No, I am far from normal. So far that you will never be able to figure it out. One can easily figure out the truth of who I really am. One simple task. All you have to do, Ootori, is just form a silly little contract."

* * *

**'Gasps' Oh whatever could Ciel mean by forming a contract!1 Oh my doodles I have no idea!1 'Laughs' Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You guys tell me in a review, is Kyoya gonna go along with the contract, or back out and try to find the secret all on his own. No really, tell me, I will always take your suggestions for this story. Byez byez!1 Rainpath out!1**


	11. Hidden Meanings

**Hiza!1 I is back. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have a good reason: School finals are coming up and I have been getting tons of homework. And laziness has a small part in it too. But this chapter has now been posted. News alerts, not much, I just may have a new Hetalia story idea that I have to do research for, hopefully that comes up alright. Um, one-shots still open, that's really it. **

**Moniker: Thanks a bunch Moniker!1 I should have done this earlier since you were my first fan fiction friend, but this chapter is dedicated to you especially since you dedicated one of yours to me!1 'Smiles widely' Here are some cookies too!1 'Hands plate of cookies'**

**Midnight: The reason for my exclamation point. Easy. One time, I was texting my best friend and I accidentally typed "Awesome!1" And it stuck, so I always do it now. Even at school, I am tempted and have to stop myself from putting one. 'Rubs back of neck' I know, pretty lame and weird huh?**

** Paxloria: Thanks! And who knows, maybe Kyoya will go for it? 'Shrugs' you may never know**

**Guest (I want to know what to call you other than guest =C): I laughed when I read that you jumped up. I am so glad my story makes you do that! Hopefully I can keep surprising you! **

**Black Blood: If I was Kyoya, I would so go for the challenge, but the story writes itself so who knows 'winks' even I don't know what happens next**

**Sparrow: I haven't seen your reviews in forever!1 I'm glad your back my first reviewer! I too would hate if food tasted like ash to me, especially chocolate, chocolate is like my life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E.**

**Double note: Cookies for all for all of you!1**

* * *

Ciel watched Kyoya closely as the gray-eyed boy leaned back in his seat, his eyes wide. He was contemplating, his mind probably reeling with what Ciel just said. Does Ciel truly want to a deal with a human? One day, he does, but now was not the time to make one. This was just a ruse just to get Kyoya going. Maybe what Ciel just said was a big enough clue for Kyoya to figure out what is going on, maybe it's not. Only time can tell that.

Kyoya's wide eyes became narrowed, his mind finally processing Ciel's words. Hissing low under his breath, Kyoya asked, "Why would I want to make a deal with you? What can you do to help me?"

Ciel shrugged, twirling the chocolate stained fork in his hand. "What do you want?" From the corner of his eye, Ciel checked on the Host Club, hoping they weren't listening in. Luckily, they weren't. All of them were still chewing on the cake, digging in for seconds.

"What do you mean by making a contract with me?" Kyoya questioned, trying to gain further information on the conversation. Another shrug came from Ciel as he placed his fork down on the plate. The cake was only half eaten; Ciel just couldn't eat another bite. The taste in his mouth was bitter and probably wouldn't go away for a while. Especially since he ate not just half a chocolate cake, but a full dinner too. Kyoya hadn't even touched his, the cake still in a perfect triangle, his fork untouched and clean.

"You tell me, Ootori." Ciel could just see Kyoya cursing him out. "What do I mean by a contract?" Ciel just loved to tease people, especially if they are trying to dish up his secrets like Kyoya was. He is allowed to have a little fun with prey; after all, Ciel is the predator.

Sebastian reentered the dining room, asking, "Would any of you like anything else?"

The Host Club members –except Kyoya as he was glaring at Ciel- looked at each other, before Tamaki replied back, "No thank you, Sensei Michaelis."

Trying not to bow, Sebastian nodded his head. "Of course, please, just sit back and relax." The demon left the dining room, sending one last glance at Ciel. His butler heard the whole conversation he and Kyoya were having. That was the real reason Sebastian came to check on them, just to inform Ciel.

"It is so weird to see Sensei Michaelis serving us," Tamaki stated and nods came across the table. Honey giggled, chocolate circling his lips. Mori reached over and wiped the chocolate off of his older cousin's face before the little blonde jumped back in, grabbing another slice. "He is so strict at Ouran, but here, he is so different."

"Usually people are different in their own homes," Haruhi pointed out, wiping her mouth with her relatively clean napkin.

"Still," Hikaru said after swallowing a bite of the rich dessert, "He is still our teacher."

"And it's a little bit awkward," Kaoru finished off their thought like usual. Ciel always wondered why Hikaru talked first and Kaoru second. Was that ever going to change between them?

Honey then decided he wanted in on the conversation too, practically yelling, "Sensei Michaelis is a really good cook. I love his cake!"

Tamaki placed a hand on his chest, closing his eyes and dramatically saying, "Yes, Sensei Michaelis is a wonderful artist. He does not speak through paintings, or songs, but through food. He could easily turned a day upside down just by having someone eat one bite of anything he makes. He truly is a magician in cooking." Ciel shivered, groaning mentally as his mind replaced Tamaki with the Viscount Druitt. That crazy bastard and his bearings to go overboard in his drama.

Ciel was literally very close to blowing his top off because Tamaki would just not stop! Blood boiling inside of him, Ciel's hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his temper. He could just feel his demon side wanting to make a special guest appearance, but the boy did not let it do so. Only a couple minutes until Ciel was about to slam his fists on the table and kick him out, but luckily, Sebastian must have sensed his anger as he walked into the room with a smile.

He coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "Ciel," his voice sounded a tin bit abnormal to Ciel, not to the other hosts. Sebastian was very uncomfortable calling his master by his first name, but Ciel did order that Sebastian was his guardian; the older demon was allowed to call Ciel by his first name for the short time being. "You still have many other things to do before bed tonight."

Ciel's mind quickly processed that he was getting rescued and stood up from the head of the table. "Yes, thank you Sebastian. I will see to that the Host Club leaves."

Sebastian bowed slightly, but fixed his posture, "I shall be in the office for when you are done saying your goodbyes." Ciel standing up was a signal for the rest of the Host Club to do so, and they followed him out of the dining room. Sighing in relief, Ciel was once again leading the way through his mansion, but this time, it was to get rid of the Club members behind him.

At the large wooden doors, Ciel pried them open and stepped to the side with a smile. "Thank you for surprising me at my house," Ciel lied through his teeth, "This dinner was a real pleasure. It was nice eating dinner with someone other than my guardian for a change."

"We should be thanking you, Ciel," Tamaki replied. "Seeing as you did not kick us out the moment we got here." _Though I wanted to_, Ciel hissed bitterly in his mind, but his smile stayed present on his face.

His one blue eye sparkled as he laughed loudly. God, when was the last time he even tried to laugh like this? It has been many, many years since he tried laughing. Even though this one was fake it was still a hard task for Ciel to perform like it was a real laugh. Tamaki smiled relief present on his face. "Why would I ever want to kick you out?"

"Seeing as you don't like us," Hikaru pointed out with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest. His blue tank top rode up a bit as Ciel sent a second glare at the ginger.

"I do not hate you," Ciel replied back, forcing the bark back down his throat. "I sometimes find you guys…"

Haruhi provided an answer for Ciel, "Annoying?" Ciel smiled at the girl, nodding his head at her to show a way of thanks.

"Yes, I've had a very rough past… and it takes very little to set me off. I am sorry if I came off as so hostile," Ciel apologized as he shuddered. He just had to keep lying, and the Host Club would be on their precious dandy way, away from his mansion.

Kyoya tilted his head with interest as he observed the boy. "What happened in your past?"

"Yes, Ciel-chan, can you tell us?" Honey agreed, his brown eyes turning into large puppy dog eyes. Ciel scowled at the boy, before returning his attention back to the Shadow King.

"It is my past, I will only tell those very dear to me," Ciel growled out. He was very protective of his past, and he would keep it locked in a safe, the key hidden somewhere in the world. No one could peer into his mind, he would not permit any human, or supernatural creature, to do so. That was his privacy, his thoughts.

Kyoya bowed slightly, similarly to how Sebastian bows. Seriously, was Kyoya the human version of Sebastian? Ciel really wanted to know. "I too apologize then for trying to invade in your personal life. May I ask one more question before we head out?"

Kaoru, from his spot next to his brother, mumbled, "I don't want to go yet." Only Ciel and Hikaru heard the latter since he was the brother and the former because he was a demon with amazing hearing.

"Depends on the question," Ciel said cautiously, crossing his arms over his chest just like Hikaru, and narrowing his eyes.

"Kyoya, what are you going to ask?" Tamaki questioned. Ciel actually agreed with the blonde idiot for once. What was Kyoya going to ask him?

Kyoya opened his black notebook that for some strange reason, he always carried with him. Opening up to a certain spot, the white pages whooshing past, Kyoya read a certain line that made Ciel even more curious as to the question. "You came here to Japan for a certain reason, would that reason happen to deal with anything about the mysterious kidnappings happening all of a sudden."

"No," Ciel snapped. He cursed himself on the inside though; he reacted way too fast to that question. He would only look more suspicious now because of how fast he answered. _Dammit, why did I do that?_

Kyoya closed his notebook with a slam and replaced his pen back into his pocket. He was smiling cheekily, as if he just won the lottery as he headed for outside into the cool night air. "Thank you for your kind hospitality."

Tamaki raced after the boy, shouting, "What do you mean by that?" Kyoya continued walking as Tamaki caught up to his best friend. Honey was next to leave with his faithful cousin by his side. The small boy yelled a goodbye, the taller grunting. After those two were the twins, Hikaru didn't even mutter a word like Mori, but Kaoru was a bit more enthusiastic to at least say good bye to Ciel.

Haruhi was last as she stood awkwardly in front of Ciel. "I'm sorry about them," she apologized, whispering very low. Her hands were laced behind her back, her brown eyes pointed at her shoes. Haruhi looked as if she was a little kid getting in trouble for doing something she was not supposed to.

Ciel didn't say a word as Haruhi looked up with her lips pulled up just a tiny bit. "I better get going. I will see you at school." The moment Haruhi left, Ciel watched the club carefully, and making sure they left his house officially. The moment they were passed the fence, Ciel slammed the door shut as hard as he could and groaned loudly.

"I wouldn't be complaining, Bochaan," Sebastian said as he reentered the room. He redressed into his original uniform, and Ciel noticed the demon looked more comfortable in his suit than in casual clothes.

"Why?" He asked with a growl. Why did his butler always do this? Leave important facts into the air just to make Ciel ask what it was? He knew Sebastian did it to torture him that's for sure.

Sebastian handed Ciel a file that the boy didn't know he even had. Inside were many papers about a kidnapping that happened… an hour ago. It was in an alleyway behind a book store. Male, 14-years-old, blonde hair, blue eyes, short for his age. "An hour ago," Ciel mumbled to himself.

He then closed the file shut and looked up at Sebastian with a determined look. "Only an hour ago Sebastian, there might still be clues there. Let's go."

Sebastian bowed at his waist, hand over his heart. "Yes, My Lord." After his butler retrieved his coat from the closet, master and butler headed out for the alleyway.

Ciel could only wonder what they would find in that alley. He was hoping for clues on this necromancer and the supernatural creatures. He was easily going to receive those sort of clues, seeing as the kidnapping happened an hour ago. But, there were other surprises waiting there for Ciel and Sebastian. Surprises that may just cost the pair the whole case.

* * *

**Oh no, I don't know what the surprise is gonna be!1 I need your help you guys!1 Tell me in reviews what you want the surprise to be, who knows, maybe I'll use your idea for the next chapter or even future chapters. PLEASE HELP and REVIEW ME YOUR IDEAS!1 Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	12. The Mission of Surprises

**Phew, and this chapter is done. I am sorry it took so long, but for right now, this will come out once a week. The moment school is out, this story will be uploaded a lot more than once a week. I've been studying for AP tests and finals this whole month. So thank you for being patient. And thank you to all my readers, I've gotten some good ideas for this chapter, and I have used some. Was your idea used?**

**Unaden: Thank you so much. I wanted to write this story for that reason, some of the others in this section don't really work. The ones that do, are stopped in the middle. And thanks for saying that this should be an anime, that would be AWESOME if that happened!1 We should call the producers of BB and OHSHC**

**Lady ShadowStorm: Thanks for the idea!1 And thanks for the sweet review, it made me smile**

**SlytherinSnake: I can never pull off the evil laugh either, it is just so hard...**

**Lady Cocoa: Thank you. I am glad that they are in character because some of the Host Club members are hard to write in character for. I also hope you live a happy life too!1**

**Midnight: It really is a hard habit to break. I'll even text my mom and put a one at the end. 'Sighs' I need to stop but whatever, I can't =D. And I love that Sebastian, no matter what he is dressed in, is perfect, one reason he is my favorite of all time out of all the animes, considering BB is my favorite. Also, thanks for the idea. Will it get used? I don't know... 'smiles'**

**Sparrow: After I wrote chapter 10 and 11, I begged my parents to get me the cake I talked about... they said no :(. Anyways, thank you so much for your review!1**

**Moniker: I also love Ciel teasing Kyoya. It is a lot of fun to write the scene. I'm also a night owl, considering I post my stories at night. I'll stay up till like 3 in the morning reading fanfiction and have to get up at like 6 or 7 in the morning. 'Rubs back of neck' I need to go to bed earlier. And thanks for your review, I always love your reviews!1**

**That was a lot of reviews to write back for. Glad that's over with. I still love you all though!1 This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, cookies for you guys!1 'Hands plate of cookies' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Black Butler or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Note: R.R.E.!1**

* * *

The crowd was being pushed back, away from the book store. The Japanese police keeping them at bay as Ciel and Sebastian walked up. Walking up to the one who looked in charge, Ciel addressed the man. "I'm here to see the scene of the crime."

The man brought his walkie-talkie away from his mouth to look over the short boy once. He wasn't convinced ordered by his boss not to let anyone see the crime. "I am sorry, boy, but no kids allowed," the man said bored, turning around to look at another officer. Ciel couldn't help but scowl and cross his arms. He really hated it when people called him a kid. Seriously, he was over a hundred years old. He was way older than this person right in front of him. Then again, nobody knew he was a demon.

"I have written permission from your chief of police to let me see all crime scenes," Ciel barked back angrily. He could sense Sebastian chuckle lightly from behind him. Damn that demon, always enjoying when an adult called him a young boy. Damn this stupid mission really. He just couldn't wait for it to be over with. Ciel didn't know how many times he thinks that same thing every day.

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't see any letters here." This man was really getting on his nerves. Did Ciel seriously have to order his butler to take out the letter that clearly stated his permission? All the other scenes Ciel didn't have to take out the paper, but this one guy was just so persistent.

Looking over his shoulder, Ciel glared at Sebastian, ordering harshly, "Give it to him." He wasn't mad at Sebastian, he was mad at this man. Okay… maybe he was mad at Sebastian enough to snap at him like that. Nobody chuckles at him when he gets called a little boy and gets away with it.

Sebastian fished out the document from his jacket and handed it to the man. Does Sebastian know what to bring to each murder? He just always seems prepared. The man unfolded the document, the crinkling of paper reaching his ears, as the man let his eyes drift over the lines. The man surely was a slow reader and Ciel started to get impatient. After a minute, Ciel tapped his foot on the pavement, snorting at how slow this guy was. Any second now…

"Of course," the man finished reading the letter and handing it back to Sebastian (who stuffed it back into his jacket). "You may go look and see."

"I would like to go alone," Ciel said, the man ready to lead the behind the bookstore.

The man stared at Ciel with an astonished look. "Boy, this isn't something-"

He didn't get to finish as Ciel interrupted him in the middle of his thought, "I want to go alone." Hopefully Ciel didn't have to repeat this statement one more time.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "If you keep insisting, go ahead." Ciel nodded and gestured for Sebastian to follow, even if there was no need to do such action. They walked behind the bookstore, entering into the shadows of the back alley. A chill swept across his body as they entered the scene of the crime.

There weren't many clues around the area, but the blood splattered on the sidewalk was still fresh. Sebastian walked forward and bent down, closer to the pool of crimson as he took off one of his gloves, placing the his middle finger in between his teeth and quickly pulling the starch white glove off and placing the clothing item in his pocket. Placing a finger on the puddle, Sebastian lifted his index finger. The red blood matched his black fingernails, (something Ciel hadn't inherited when he became a demon*).

He sniffed the red on his finger and looked up at Ciel. "This blood, Bochaan, it smells familiar." And Sebastian was doing it again, making Ciel order him around so he could get the questioned answered.

"Whose blood is it then?" Ciel asked with irritation. He didn't need the answer though as he stepped forward, getting a good whiff of the stench. He had smelled the same scent one time after he woke up as a demon, considering he was covered in it and the stench surrounded him for a long number of days. But it wasn't possible, there was no way.

"This isn't possible," Ciel gasped, truly astonished as he stepped away from the blood as quickly as possible. "Sebastian please tell me that this isn't what I think it is."

Sebastian shook his head, holding up a tiny object that he found on the ground next to the blood. It was very thin, a golden color. The thing was a shiny piece of pale blonde hair. "It can't be," Ciel said, his voice rising, stepped even further back. "There is no way, Alois Trancy is alive!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ciel stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at the blonde hair that Sebastian held up. "He's dead; he and that demon are dead!" He yelled, not loud enough to warn the others in front of the store.

"Please calm down, Young Master," Sebastian comforted, still holding onto the piece of hair. "I myself do not know how this is possible. But maybe it could just be someone who is similar to Alois Trancy." It was possible that this could be a doppelganger of Alois, but it was a very slim chance for that situation to be true.

Ciel just couldn't see how this was even happening. First, he volunteered to come here because he just had to be bored, thinking that this mission would only take a couple of days. But, this just had to escalate into a mission that included supernatural beings. The ghosts that Ciel made contact with at the séance still followed him around, leaving for a couple of days at a time before returning. There had been Nightmares, Banshees, ghosts, what was coming next? Funny how Sebastian said that there was worse to come. But what? How powerful was this necromancer, or worse, this lich. Ciel did not sign up for a mission like this.

And then he had to deal with the Host Club. Another thing he volunteered for to see if he could hear the gossip around the school. Yes, he has heard some, but the Host Club was completely useless to him. There was Kyoya, the worst –Tamaki a close second with the twins right behind him- who was getting closer and closer to discovering his secret. Ciel only gave him that hint because he wanted to play around with his prey. He shouldn't worry about Kyoya finding it out, yet he was. There was also Nekozawa who kept following Ciel around, and would often be in Sebastian's class before and after school to be "tutored" by the older demon. And lastly, there was… Lizzie. The girl with the same name as his old fiancé, but was nothing like his Lizzie. He didn't trust her. Unfortunately, Sebastian hasn't seen anything too suspicious from the girl just yet, but he was keeping an eye on the girl every chance he got.

If Ciel was allowed to go back in time once and only once, he would go back to the day he accepted the mission and made sure he declined it. That, or travel way back to make sure his parents were never murdered because then none of this would've happened to Ciel.

"What's our next step, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly. "What is our next step?"

Sebastian turned his head to glare outside the alley. "Our first step is to hide, Bochaan," Sebastian answered, grabbing Ciel tightly and pulled the smaller demon into the shadows, hiding away as best as they could in the corner. Ciel was about to protest, ready to kick at his butler, but Sebastian held on tight, keeping his gloved hand over Ciel's mouth to muffle his sounds.

But, he immediately shut up the moment he strained his ears to hear the voices of the cop from earlier and… Kyoya Ootori? The two stepped into view, Kyoya heading over to the pile of drying blood. What's he doing here?

"You said that there was a pair here, right?" Kyoya asked, bending down much like Sebastian to observe the blood.

The man nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "I saw them, Mr. Ootori, but I have never seen them exit. There is only one way to enter and leave this alley and I was right in front of it."

"Then where could they have gone?" Kyoya asked himself, standing back up to open his journal and fish out a pen. He flicked to a new page; once again his nose was back in that black journal writing away at some strange thing. Did that journal ever run out of paper? "Thank you for letting me come back here."

"Of course, Sir, especially since your father owns the force." His father owns a private force? This just made Ootori even more dangerous. Things just keep getting added to his list, Ciel really needed to do something about the boy wearing the glasses. "I will be just outside the alley if you need me." Kyoya only nodded his head, not lifting his eyes from the pages, his pen scribbling furiously, his hand never stop moving, darting across the pages.

Ciel and Sebastian stayed hidden, listening in on the boy as he started to talk to himself, "Who was here earlier? And how could they sneak past my police force so easily without being noticed? No. They haven't left yet, have they? They are still here, hiding in this alleyway somewhere.

"But there isn't anywhere to hide, just shadows, a dumpster and the corners. They can't be in the dumpster, but maybe." The teenager walked over to the dumpster and opened up the lid to peek inside. He closed it with a chuckle.

"I knew they weren't in there. It would be too obvious. That just now leaves the corners of this alley. But how could they hide so easily in just the corners. There is now way that is possible unless they emerged into the shadows itself. Yet another impossible feature. Now, which corner could they be standing in? Most likely, if I had to guess, the pair separated into two different corners, unless of course, they were tiny enough to easily fit into one. Or at least one was small enough."

Kyoya started to walked around the alley, over to the corner opposite of Ciel and Sebastian. The boy held his breath as Kyoya lifted his arm in the air and slashed it through the shadows at the other side, coming up empty handed, continuing to talk to himself, "Next question is, which side are they on? They could easily be tricking the force into thinking that they are here to help solve the case, in reality they are actually trying to clean up the clues of the crime."

Kyoya walked to the other nearest corner to him, the one to the left of the hiding pair. There was only one corner left in this alley, and that held the hiding Ciel and Sebastian. Looking up at Sebastian, his eyes glowing a magenta demon color, the boy nodded his head, Sebastian returning the gesture with his eyes also shining brightly. They made a mental agreement to step out now.

Sebastian released his hold on Ciel and the boy stepped out, his steps light on the ground. Kyoya had his back turned as Ciel coughed slightly to clear his throat. The glasses wearing teenager jumped up surprised and turned around with much speed, his gray eyes wide and round. Sebastian stepped out after Ciel, of course wearing his butler outfit. Well, that would get rid of Sebastian being his guardian lie. Unless his butler could easily think of one right now.

Kyoya stuttered as he looked at the two, "Phantomhive, Professor Michaelis, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, Ootori," Ciel brought the question around, hitting right back at Kyoya. They stared each other down, one surprised, the other glaring with a cocky smirk. Neither was backing down, along with another mysterious voice that appeared, echoing across the alley walls and into their ears.

"What are you doing here? Why, that is a very good question, Kyoya Ootori," the voice sounded around in the air. Ciel and Sebastian immediately put their guards up, eyes frantically searching for the owner of the voice. "Oh, and I can't forget the little demon can I, Ciel Phantomhive?"

* * *

***I completely forgot about Ciel's nails being black so I figured I'll make it so that he never got that feature since he was once a human and not born a demon. **

**And that chapter is done!1 Yay, I love writing cliffhangers but hate reading them!1 It's a love-hate relationship. Tell me in your reviews what you want to see next please!1**

**Also, be ready because VERY SOON, I will be posting a new story (I need to stop, I have so many) about one of my favorite characters. Whose it about? Pirate England!1 I LOVE Pirate England so much. It's really just about his pirate adventures all the way up to discovering the New World (The Americas) and a tiny bit beyond that. I haven't seen many stories that were really good, worthy enough to read about his adventures. So I decided to make my own with some twists in turn. Featured in the story: France, Spain and a couple of other characters. Tell me if you guys are interested in that. Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	13. A Dash of Jokes and Teases

**Once again, I am terribly sorry. I was studying all week for the AP World History test that I took today, or yesterday if you read this on Friday, and I haven't had a chance to work on any of my stories. But, the moment summer roles around in like 10 school days, I will be writing SO much more. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY STORIES SO DON'T WORRY PLEASE!1**

**Moniker: I luve Alois too, soo much!1 And I'm sorry for giving you a cliff hanger because I too hate heights :(**

**Sparrow: 'Shrugs and smirks' I don't know, you tell me. Will an angel appear in my story? **

**Midnight: 'Giggles' We'll just have to see in this chapter who that voice was. I was surprised at who the voice was because truly, I just let my fingers write it and then I read it afterward and am like "Wow, my fingers wrote a good chapter" or something along those lines. **

**MittyTheShinigami: I love new reviewers, they all make me smile. Don't worry, I won't give up on this story, I hate when authors do that**

**Oeve: 'Rocks on heels back and forth' But maybe Alois can do that to you. Whose blood is that really? Like I told Sparrow, you tell me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler, but my birthday is coming up... in October **

**Note: R.R.E. To my new readers: Read, Review and Enjoy!1**

* * *

That voice? Where was that voice coming from? Ciel's muscles tensed up, his one eye –the one not covered in an eye patch- desperately searched the alley to try and find the source. No way could it be in the shadows. That means that it had to be somewhere above the group of three. Before looking up, Ciel diverted his attention for a brief second to observe Kyoya.

The Host Club member's eyes were wide, his journal on the ground by his feet. His whole body was shaking, his face gone a very pale white. His eyes darted to every single inch behind the book store, also trying to find the source. Sebastian, who was to the right of Ciel, was calmly looking above him, but Ciel could spot the shiny gleam of his knives.

Deciding to also try and find the source, Ciel craned his neck upward, his hands clenched into fists as he growled under his breath. There was a shadow high above them on the roof of the bookstore. It was a young man, in his early twenties, with chocolate brown hair and matching dark coffee colored eyes. He was wearing a pure black leather jacket –his hands stuffed in his pockets- and loose jeans. A single chain ran from one of the belt loops, down his thigh and back up to connects to the back of another loop. A smirk decorated his handsome face as he tilted his head down at the group of three.

"Oh," he chuckled, "This is only getting better. An older, powerful, demon is standing below me!" If his smirk could grow any wider, it just did. Ciel scowled at the man, instantly despising this person.

"How do you know who we are?" Ciel interrogated, snapping at the man above them. He was giving up his and Sebastian's secrets left and right. Hopefully, Kyoya's mind didn't process the word demon, as much as it didn't process Sebastian wearing his butler uniform.

The man giggled, he actually giggled! "Shouldn't you ask who I am, Ciel Phantomhive?" He did have a point, but Ciel would rather ask that question later. He just wanted to know how this person knew he and Sebastian were demons.

"Young Master," Sebastian whispered to Ciel, a frown on his face. Ciel saw the look on Sebastian's face. His butler knew what this guy was; he knew that this guy wasn't human. How come Ciel couldn't tell that this person wasn't human?

"What is he, Sebastian?" Ciel asked under his breath, loud enough for only the older demon to hear. Sebastian did not say a word; he was staring down the… thing.

The guy stopped laughing, that bloody smirk though still on his face. "Nuh-huh, Sebastian, don't give away just yet what I truly am." He sounded if he was joking. A second later, a knife whizzed through the air heading straight for the strange man. Whoever he was merely just hopped to the side with a laugh, something he often did and was getting on Ciel's nerves. It was Sebastian's knife as it ran right past the man's head and off into the sky. Ciel could see the glint of the knife as it continued on. He was dumbstruck, someone… someone dodged Sebastian's knife!

"Hehehe, you missed, Sebastian. You surely are an interesting demon, aren't you?"

A new voice entered the conversation, his voice quivering with fear, "De… demon?" It was Kyoya who slowly started to step back, journal in hand. He must have picked it back up before his mind processed the word demon.

The man tilted his head with a small oh. "You don't know yet, Kyoya? Why, these two here are demons who devour the souls of humans," he explained as Kyoya stepped back more and more. He started to shake his head before turning on his heels and blasting out of the alley. The man up on the roof joked as he watched Kyoya run off, "Run, Kyoya, run! Hmm… boy doesn't know that Neccy and Li want him really soon. Not yet of course, but soon." Who's Neccy and Li? Did they hire this man? If so, what did they hire him for? These were all the questions that kept appearing in Ciel's clattered mind, with a couple of extra questions added on.

"Sebastian," Ciel started to order his demon, but the man jumped off of the one-story building, landing in a crouch. After standing up, Ciel got an even better look of the man. He looked relatively the same from on the roof, but up close, Ciel could tell his eyes looked like more of a black than brown with that ever present devilish smirk; it looked even creepier than Sebastian's.

Just meeting this guy for the first time ever, and Ciel knew that he loved to tease others, "Now now, little Ciel. You can't go ordering your demon around just yet. You don't even know my name!"

Ciel really didn't want to give into the guy, but he knew that if he didn't ask, then the conversation wouldn't go anywhere, and no new information would be spilled. This guy had to know why the kids are being kidnapped. With his nails digging deep into his palms, Ciel slowly and forcefully asked, "What. Is. Your. Name?"

The man held his arms out to the side and bowed deeply, "Please, call me Yasha, my Japanese name, Li gave it to me. Ha, do you know what it means? Quite ironic actually. Neccy told me that Yasha means demon." While laughing hysterically, Sebastian decided to make a move, taking out another knife and slamming the newly named Yasha onto the building, holding the weapon to his neck.

Walking closer to the two, Ciel stared defiantly into Yasha's near black eyes. He was chuckling once again, that smirk still on his face. Ciel wanted to know if it ever left. Did the man ever frown? "Sebastian, what creature is he?"

After a second of hesitation from the older demon, Sebastian finally answered, saying that this Yasha was a "Rakshasa*". Where has Ciel heard that before?

Yasha nodded his head enthusiastically, as if he wasn't being held with a knife to his neck. "Quite right, quite right!" Ciel could see Sebastian press the knife a tiny bit further, opening Yasha's skin, but the Rakshasa did not flinch. "Go on Sebastian, tell the baby demon what a Rakshasa is," Yasha encouraged with a joyful smile. Ciel glared at Yasha, mentally throwing daggers at the creature.

But he was still interested in what this thing was. He knows that someone a long time ago told him what a Rakshasa was. Ciel just couldn't remember who it was and what he said? All Ciel remembered it was someone Ciel found annoying. Was it his old servants? No, not them. Lizzie? Not her either, she was too sweet to talk about a vile creature like Yasha. Who was it? It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Bochaan, a Rakshasa is a demon who can take on any human form and are very dangerous because they can shape shift into any physical being. They come from the Hindu religion," Sebastian explained, not even glancing at Ciel as he talked. His red eyes were kept on Yasha, not letting the demon out of sight.

"Right again Mr. Butler," Yasha cheered happily, raising one arm to tightly grab Sebastian's wrist, the one holding onto the knife. "Can you loosen up a bit; I really hate cold metal biting my skin. You know, I have an image to keep up, literally! Haha, and I can't let any knife ruin any part of me." Sebastian didn't listen to Yasha, instead, he slowly moved the knife to create a thin red line on the new demon's neck.

A Rakshasa comes from the Hindu language. Who did he know that was Hindu? Mentally racking his brain around, Ciel finally figured out who told him all about Rakshasa's , warning him to stay away from them. It was from that Prince. Prince Soha… no, it was Prince Soma and his servant-like-butler, Agni. Yes, it was them that told Ciel about this peculiar demon as he heard Soma mention it once and wanted to know more.

"Yowch, come on Sebastian, do you really have to do that?" Yasha faked flinched with a smile. "I am very delicate." And very annoying, might Ciel add. To Ciel, Yasha was basically a mix of not only Grell, but the Undertaker as well. He loved to laugh and tell jokes, from what Ciel has gathered so far, and was annoying like that red Shinigami. Luckily, Grell wasn't at the alley or in Japan at the moment. William Spears gave him a mission to do in London, but at the same time, Grell was looking for clues to give to Ciel if he heard any more information about the deaths of those kidnapped.

"My Lord," Sebastian dragged Ciel out of his thoughts, "What do you wish for me to do with this… pest?" What did Ciel want to do with him? They had to some way get information out of Yasha, considering he basically let himself get captured… unless that was what he wanted… No demon, no human, would ever let themselves be taken this easily unless there was a reason for it, and Yasha was doing just that.

Yasha nodded his head again, his neck getting more cut up from the knife that was pressed up against his skin. Blood slowly peeked out and started to race across his skin, but it looked as if the demon didn't care. "Oh yes, My Lord," he teased, his eyes narrowing in a joking manner, "What are you gonna do next to me? I really want to know?" _And I really want to know if you will ever shut up_? Ciel hissed in his head.

But taking a deep breath, Ciel calmed his raging nerves down and ordered, "Let him go." Sebastian paused in looking at Yasha to send Ciel an astonished glare. But it was gone just as fast as it appeared as Sebastian's face turned to one that looked of indifference, like he was bored.

"My Lord-"

But Ciel interrupted him before Sebastian could finish his thought, "This is an order, let him go." Sebastian did so, throwing Yasha to the ground as harshly as he could and took his place behind Ciel. Grabbing at his neck, Yasha sent a confused glare up at Ciel, still resting on the dirty ground.

"Why'd ya let me go? I was right there, held up against the wall and you could've easily taken me to your evil lair or wherever you live!" Yasha yelled in protest. So Ciel was right. Yasha was sent to be captured by Ciel and Sebastian and get inside the mansion, to easily escape and find out their secrets.

"You just answered your own question," Ciel snapped and turned on his feet so he was now facing Sebastian.

"Hey, don't turn away from me. Come on, Ciel, please, don't leave. Not without me! Sebastian, Mr. Butler, isn't it your job to listen to orders cause I order you to capture me!" Yasha kept jabbering on, Ciel trying his best to shut out the demon from his mind.

"Let's go."

Before Sebastian could even utter a word in response, Yasha continued to shout, stopping them from leaving the alley, "Oh come on! If you don't take me to your secret lair, then Nessy and Li won't pay me for doing my job." Totally just ignoring Yasha, Ciel continued to walk with Sebastian following loyally. They both tuned out Yasha's protests as they headed back around to the front of the building,

Once there, the shouts of Yasha gone, another mystery showed up right out of the blue. The cops and the crowd were gone, disappeared into thin air. There wasn't any traces of the crowd, as if they were never there. Ciel guessed that Kyoya ran out of the alleyway to go and find some help. He expected the Host Club vice-president to walk back into the alley with cops on his trail. Yet there was no trace of any humans ever appearing in front of the book store.

"Where… where did they all go?"

"I myself do not know, Young Master."

* * *

*A Rakshasa, this is a mythical creature with the Hindu religion and Buddhism.

**Ok, I really liked writing Yasha, he is one of my favorite OCs I have ever made. He's basically a mix of Grell, Undertaker, Izaya (From Durarara! Something I do not own) and a couple of other characters from different animes. I really had a lot of fun with him. He will appear later on, because one: I really like him and two: He does have a role like most other characters. **

**Tell me in your reviews if you liked Yasha just as much as I do!1 Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	14. Misunderstandings

**I am back!1 Sorry that this is late, finals are coming up in my school this week and I had to study for some. The good thing, my last day of school is this Friday, I'll be able to post more. Plus, I had to go to my sister's graduation last week because SHE GRADUATED FROM LAW SCHOOL!1 I'm so proud of my older sister. And don't worry, I am working on my other two stories, so those should be up this weekend. **

**Black Blood: I also love Yasha, he'll show up more soon!1**

**MittyTheShinigami: After I read this, I reread my story out loud and you are right, it was pretty cool, Yasha's talking part thing**

**Lady ShadowStorm: Ciel is a smart boy, a very smart boy. And Yasha scaring you, naw don't worry, it's good you are scared of him. At least he doesn't live in your own house. (From behind me, Yasha: Watch your back 'laughs' Rainpath. Me: Um...)**

**Moniker: Yeah, Yasha is mainly based off of Izaya =D And Cassian, when I read your part, I literally went :O, but then I smiled, so thank you Cassian, thank you 'Gives a thumbs up'**

**Paxloria: Yeah, I was researching supernatural creatures, came upon a rakshasa and it really interested me so I decided to make one in my story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E!1**

**Double Note: I have a poll posted on my profile, please check it out, it is VERY important for one of my stories**

* * *

On the way back to the mansion, Ciel could only ponder about the long day. Of course, he started with the Host Club making a surprise visit- a messing with Kyoya- to the recent kidnapping. Sebastian informed Ciel that the blood smelled of Alois, but he was supposed to have died many, many years ago. Right?

It only got worse from there in that back alley with Kyoya, once again, popping up, able to bypass the cops because of the power his family held. Stranger than that was the new appearance of the Rakshasa demon named Yasha (ironically meaning demon).

His sole purpose: to be captured by Ciel and Sebastian on the orders of this Neccy and Li pair. Just who were they? What are their roles in this kidnapping? Ciel could deal with that later though as he had a major situation at the moment. Yasha just happened to mention to Kyoya that the new student and teacher at Ouran Academy were demons. Kyoya now knew Ciel's secret. The problem? What was the boy going to do with the new information?

Sighing, Ciel lazily watched as trees flew past the car in a blur. All his thoughts that were jumbled in his mind were just like these trees, all just a blur. Though, he tried to separate them into different categories. Unfortunately, because of the day's events, Ciel just couldn't do so.

"What do you think our next step should be, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand which relaxed on the armrest near the clear window.

"That is up to you, Young Master," Sebastian replied, driving the car along the empty roads. It was late at night, nearly 2 a.m. when the two demons left the scene of the crime. Before they left, the two tried to figure out why everybody disappeared into thin air, but no clues turned up, prompting the two demons to call it a night, even though Ciel wanted to continue searching.

"What if I want to know your opinion about the situation?"

"I have no opinion, My Lord, as I'll follow you blindly everywhere you go," Sebastian retorted, causing Ciel to scowl. The demon was right, Ciel didn't really care, but hey, even in tense situations, Ciel would take every chance he received to mess with his butler.

"You must have some sort of opinion."

But, Sebastian pointed out, "I am just a mere butler. Whatever your opinion is, it is also mine."

Ciel snorted and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. "Yet I saw how annoyed you grew with Yasha."

A couple of seconds later, the smirk was gone as Sebastian answered with, "Yes, but you also were annoyed. We both had the same opinions, you developing yours first and I following your lead." God dammit that bloody demon.

Quickly, Ciel changed to subject, "We need to deal with Kyoya as soon as possible."

"Do you have a plan Bochaan?" Sebastian questioned, turning the car into the driveway of the mansion. Hearing the garage door creak open, Ciel shook his head in anger. Truthfully, he did not have a plan; he just didn't want to admit that he had no idea what to do.

"I am forming one," Ciel lied, but one look and Ciel knew that Sebastian didn't believe him. "Sebastian, figure out a way to deal with Kyoya and also Yasha. Be fast about it."

A chuckle escaped the demon from the driver's seat. "If I cannot handle Kyoya and Yasha, what sort of Phantomhive butler would I be?"

Smirking and laughing under his breath, Ciel replied back with, "A horrible one"*. The older demon didn't say a word, just silently opened the door for Ciel to hop out of the car. Neither said a word as they left the garage, entering back into the mansion. The smaller scrunched up his face in thought as he led the way in the mansion heading to the master bedroom. At the door to the room, another thought resurfaced into his unorganized brain: Lizzie.

"Dammit," he mumbled under his breath as he slammed the door open with a groan. So far, Sebastian gathered up nothing from the girl, she was just normal. Every day after school, Lizzie would walk home to a three-story house. From there, the girl proceeded to start and finish her homework and hang out with her family. Rarely did she ever leave the house except for school. Sebastian also followed the parents. They too were normal adults, leaving for work every morning at 7 and returning home around 4 or 5 to get dinner started since they only have maids, no cooks.

But why was such a seemingly normal girl have such a strange aura about her and in the Black Magic Club. If the boy had to make a guess, Lizzie had such a strange aura and a tasty soul because she was born on October 31. But, why was she in the Black Magic Club? She had a role in the kidnappings, but what was it? Was it possible that Lizzie was the necromancer who was calling all the shots but in the comfort of her own home? Yet, Sebastian has never seen the girl talking to any supernatural creatures; he didn't even sense any emitting from her house. Maybe Ciel should get Grell to keep an eye on the girl so Sebastian could focus his attention on Kyoya and Yasha.

"Would you like to sleep tonight?" Sebastian asked, following Ciel into the room. No, Ciel wasn't tired, he just wanted to think.

Not even turning around, Ciel ordered, "Leave me." He didn't provide any explanation, but Sebastian still followed with a bow as he left the room, closing the door softly. Ciel sighed; sitting on the bed and hearing it creak under the added weight. He placed his palms on the velvet blanket, running his fingers through it. All Ciel wanted to do was sit there and think, think about what the next step was.

This person who was in charge of the whole scheme was always a couple of steps ahead of the game. How can Ciel pass the kidnapper and win the race? He knows why the person is always ahead, the necromancer or Lich, whichever one it is, always has eyes on Ciel and Sebastian. The person commanded for ghosts to keep an eye on the demons because they were so much harder to sense than other creatures. The only reason Ciel and Sebastian knew about the first two ghosts that followed them in the beginning was because they allowed themselves to be caught. If a ghost doesn't want to be sensed, then it won't be sensed. **

The two demons knew they had to go on the offense soon if they wanted to win this war. Defense was good for a time being, but Ciel needed to make a move and soon. But the question is, what was their first move supposed to be?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mondays, one of the worst days ever in Ciel's book. A couple days have passed since the encounter with Yasha, the weekend flew by and now it was a Monday. On Friday before the weekend started, Kyoya wasn't at school, probably because he didn't want to face Ciel or Sebastian. But now the boy was back, but staying as far away as he could from Ciel.

At the moment, Ciel was sitting on a large couch, three girls surrounding him; Kyoya was on the opposite side, sending a couple of glances at Ciel every now and again. This annoyed the demon greatly, mainly because he really needed to talk to Kyoya, but whenever he tried, the vice-president of the Host Club would make up an excuse not to.

What annoyed Ciel even more were the three girls he was supposed to be hosting. They were gossiping about one of the worst things possible to Ciel, they were talking about Sebastian.

"I went into tutoring this morning," one squealed with a large smile covering her face, her brown eyes gleaming, "I got to sit next to Sensei Michaelis as he helped me with my homework."

"No way!" The second gushed, her hands curled together, right under her pointy chin.

The first girl nodded her head with a dreamy sigh. "I never knew a Sensei could smell so good." Oh God, why couldn't they dream about Sebastian in another room and not in front of Ciel? Thing was, Ciel didn't mind at all that they were ignoring Ciel, he loved that part. It's more of that fact that they were gushing about Sebastian.

"We should go in for tutoring tomorrow morning," the last one suggested, twirling a piece of her blonde hair on her index finger, "Get there extra early." Ciel grabbed the piece of cake Honey offered to him and started to take bites out of it. He'd rather eat food, no matter how disgusting it was to him, the ash burning his mouth, than listen to these three love-struck girls giggle.

Trying not to throw up from the ash and the comments the girls were making, Ciel observed the Music Room around him, listening to all the different conversations.

The twins were performing their little act again letting their faces get very close together. "Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, a blush forming across his nose and up to his ears. Seconds later, the small group of girls erupted with hearts in their eyes.

Shuddering, Ciel turned his attention over to Honey and Mori, the former reading a little kid's book out loud. And each time he stumbled over a word, Mori would quickly correct him. Their group of girls could only mutter how cute the scene was in front of them.

Tamaki, at the moment, was handing a pretty girl a red rose, tilting her chin up and peering deep into her eyes. "I've waited far too long for this moment, my dear," he told the girl that he was holding, his violet eyes sparkling." The pretty girl mumbled his name in response, her face turning red.

Near Tamaki, Haruhi was serving coffee to the girls around him, making small chat with them. "I haven't seen you in forever," Haruhi said with a smile, "I'm glad you came back to visit me." The girl he was talking to giggled, replying about how happy she was to see Haruhi again.

On the other side of the room, Kyoya was alone, typing on his laptop. The four girls he was hosting left about a minute ago, their time limit up. This was the perfect chance for Ciel to go talk to Kyoya. But the moment he was about to stand up and walk over to the boy, one of the girls grabbed his hand, forcing Ciel to sit back down.

"Ciel, we just wanted to know if," she paused, hesitating. Finally, the girl finished her thought, "If there was something going on with you and Sensei Michaelis." Wait… what? Could she mean… no, no, no, no, no, no. She wasn't thinking what Ciel was thinking.

"Wha-… what do you mean?" Ciel asked his eye wide with surprise.

The girl tilted her head. "Well, he seems to glance at you a lot in class, and one time, we saw you two leave school together. More than once actually. It's okay if you two have something going on."

The second girl in the group practically yelled, "A forbidden love between a teacher and student!"

Ciel shook his head, his face as red as a tomato. What, no he and Sebastian weren't… Sebastian was his butler… wouldn't it seem weird… but… Ciel's mind was doing flips as he spluttered out words that were incoherent. Finally he managed to spout out the lie he told the Host Club, "Sensei Michaelis is my guardian."

But the three girls were having none of that. In fact, they were attracting the attention of the other girls in the room as they continued to talk about this "Teacher-student relationship". In only a couple of minutes, most of the girls could only talk about that, surrounding Ciel and blurting out all of these questions about him and Sebastian. His face was a cherry red as he kept his mouth shut.

First there was the arrival of these supernatural creatures, and then Lizzie came into the picture. After that, the arrival of Yasha and Kyoya being told about the secret of Ciel and Sebastian. And now, supposedly he and Sebastian were in this illegal teacher-student romance that the girls started. Could this trip get any worse!?

* * *

***I know that sounded kind of OOC, but if you watch the anime closely, you can sometimes see Ciel joking just a tiny bit with Sebastian and trying to mess with his butler**

****I feel like a ghost could make it so not even a demon could sense them because... well they are ghosts**

**And now that that's done. I hope you guys liked it. I liked the part where the girls started to talk about Ciel and Sebastian's relationship. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but add that part in =). Hopefully you enjoyed, review to tell me if you liked it or not. Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**

**Note: Once again, I have a poll posted on my profile, PRETTY PLEASE CHECK IT OUT FOR ME!1**


End file.
